<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мечты Предателя by Tanzik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257272">Мечты Предателя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanzik/pseuds/Tanzik'>Tanzik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Ron Weasley, Protective Ron Weasley, Romance, Ron Weasley is Our King, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Ron Weasley, Supportive Ron Weasley, Time Travel, Top Ron Weasley, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanzik/pseuds/Tanzik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вспомнить перед смертью, все свои косяки, и посокрушаться над глупыми решениями - дело святое. И Рон решил не отказывать себе в это удовольствии, хотя лежать на деревянном полу, в луже собственной крови было мягко говоря неудобно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В самом обычном пабе в магловском Лондоне среди пьяных клиентов началась вооружённая потасовка.</p><p>      Рон Уизли, к своему несчастью выбравший именно этот паб для того, чтобы забыть все свои проблемы и пожаловаться на жизнь в пьяном бреду, теперь лежал на деревянном полу и с горькой усмешкой думал о том, что, скорее всего, умрёт так же, как и жил в последнее время: в окружении кучи людей, которым нет до него никакого дела. Он даже не был уверен, придёт ли кто-нибудь на похороны. И в памяти людей он останется человеком, который за всю свою жизнь ничего не сделал, так и оставшись подпевалой Героя, всегда трусливо стоящим за его спиной. </p><p>      Но, ожидая прихода смерти, Рон впервые в жизни честно себе признался в том, что большинство его неудач были следствием его глупости. Он хотел добиться всего лёгким путём, ведь для того, чтобы начать трудиться, нужно было отбросить столько идеально продуманных отговорок. Его нежелание думать своей головой привело к тому, что сейчас он не мог вылечить себя или даже дать отпор маглу. За свою жизнь Уизли редко слушал, что говорят умные и умудрённые жизнью люди, к которым он причислял и своих родителей. </p><p>       А сейчас, ощущая холод смерти, он не мог перестать думать о прошлом. Рон не знал, было ли это от того, что перед смертью жизнь проносится перед глазами, или из-за того, что он просто включил мозг, но сейчас он на многое смотрел по-другому и всё бы отдал, чтобы изменить некоторые свои поступки. </p><p>      Прежде чем навечно закрыть глаза, хотелось увидеть родителей, братьев, младшую сестренку Джинни, своих когда-то лучших друзей, но между ними было столько всего сказано, что, даже останься он в живых и поди извиняться, то родные бы его не простили — Рон и сам не мог себя простить. </p><p>      Люди продолжали борьбу, но его сознание как будто уплывало, и он не воспринимал ничего вокруг: ни звуки, ни окружающие его маглы не могли вывести парня из задумчивого состояния. И хотя в окружающем мире прошло всего несколько минут, но за это время он успел пересмотреть и переосмыслить всю свою жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Мрачные чертоги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рон долгое время блуждал по Туманному лесу. Он шёл по тропе и не видел ей конца. С каждым шагом парню всё больше хотелось просто лечь, закрыть глаза и больше ничего не вспоминать и не чувствовать. Но сделать этого ему не позволяло огромное желание оправдать собственное существование. Он знал, что если поддастся слабости, то перестанет быть цельной личностью. Хотя с каждым проведённым здесь мгновением Рон всё больше сомневался, так уж ли ему нужно подобное существование. Всё время, пока он шёл, его сознание наполняло чувство безнадёжности и отчаяния. Каждый раз, когда Уизли слышал шорох или оказывался рядом с каким-нибудь подозрительным растением или деревом, у него по спине начинали бегать мурашки, появление которых непременно сопровождалось чувством страха и нарастающей паникой. </p><p>      Для таких, как он, этот мир был настоящим адом и олицетворением самых ужасных кошмаров. В Междумирье, где властвовали демоны и магические существа, души находились в самом низу пищевой цепи. И для того, чтобы прогрызть себе путь наверх, они были вынуждены поглощать себе подобных. Лишь поглотив огромное количество духовной энергии, душа обретала возможность заполучить материальное тело.</p><p>      В первое время после пробуждения в этом месте Уизли не мог понять, кто он и почему здесь оказался. Постепенно он начинал вспоминать свою жизнь, но мысли текли слишком медленно, и это не давало возможности понять, куда идти и что делать дальше. До тех пор, пока на него не наткнулась другая душа. И хотя это был не дух, его присутствие давило, и, пока Рон пытался понять, что делать, душа ускорившимся шагом начала приближаться. Мозг не хотел обрабатывать информацию настолько быстро, поэтому парень принял решение на уровне инстинктов и, стремительно развернувшись, пустился наутёк. Но оппонент оказался готов к подобному действу, Рон даже не успел отбежать. Душа схватила его за плечо и, развернув к себе, сжала руками горло.</p><p>      Сначала парень ощутил головокружение, а затем и без того немногочисленные силы начали его покидать. Неожиданно он вспомнил то самое нарастающее чувство печали и холода, когда рядом оказывались дементоры; так же, как и они, эта душа пыталась поглотить его сущность. В какой-то момент в сознании зародилась предательская мысль о том, что скоро всё закончится, и Рона больше не будут преследовать сожаления и обиды из глубин его воспоминаний. Однако, когда он уже готовился выбрать наиболее лёгкий вариант, его память начала заполняться фрагментами из прошлой жизни. Вот первый курс, и Рон сидит в вагоне с первым лучшим другом, и внимание Гарри всецело уделено ему. Они разговаривают, и Рону не нужно кого-то перекрикивать или лезть из кожи вон, чтобы Гарри хотя бы на него посмотрел. В тот день Рон впервые съел столько сладостей, сколько ему хотелось. Это воспоминание было одним из самых светлых в его жизни. Дальше он видел, как они, уже втроём, проводили время вместе, принимали пищу в Большом Зале, ходили на занятия или сидели в библиотеке, пытаясь разгадать очередную загадку года. Переходя от одного воспоминания к другому, Рон внезапно почувствовал, как проходит головокружение, и в этот момент он решился нанести ответный удар. Уизли резко занёс ногу. Душа от неожиданности покачнулась и отпустила его. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Рон схватил её голову и придавил к земле. Сконцентрировав все свои силы в руках, он представил, как поглощает эту сущность. Хоть душа и была придавлена к земле, но до сих пор имела силы для сопротивления и, испугавшись, что она снова может взять вверх, Рон начал надавливать ещё сильнее, одновременно усиливая свою сущность и силу желания. С каждой секундой попытки сопротивления становились всё слабее, а Рон ожесточал не только хватку, но и сердце. Он чувствовал, как тело наливается силой, а мозг начинает работать быстрее. И чем больше сил получал Уизли, тем прозрачнее становилось тело атаковавшей его сущности. Вскоре на нём начали появляться прорехи, пока оно не исчезло совсем.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      После этого инцидента Рон всё чаще стал встречаться с душами. И с каждым поглощением сущности его желание жить разгоралось с новой силой. Его сила и не являлась выдающейся среди здешних душ, и, наткнись он на духа, Уизли прекратил бы своё существование очень быстро, но он старался научиться вычислять местонахождение душ в непосредственной близости и учился скрывать своё присутствие. Если встречалась душа, способная оказать на него сильное давление, юноша скрывался в окружении деревьев или тумана и сбегал. Чаще всего он, пользуясь элементом неожиданности, нападал из засады или загонял добычу в ловушку. Рон не мог не иронизировать над своим чисто слизеринским поведением, но в ситуации «либо ты, либо тебя» такие вещи, как совесть, очень быстро задавливали инстинкт выживания.</p><p>      Его огромным подспорьем стало то, что при жизни он был волшебником: не очень хорошим, но способным проводить через себя энергию. Здесь Рон не мог пользоваться магией, но его знания помогали управлять сущностью. С каждой поглощённой душой его сущность становилась сильнее, мозг работал быстрее, также ему передавались чужие знания: и пускай большинство из них было мусором, из некоторых всё же удавалось получить ценные сведения. Так он узнал, что его мир не был единственным из существующих, имелось бесконечное множество миров; через чужие воспоминания он видел чудеса магловской эволюции и существ, которых не было в его мире; также Уизли узнал множество интересных фактов, которым при жизни уделяли внимание поглощённые души. Большинство из них были маглами, но и маги встречались не так уж и редко.</p><p>      У некоторых душ Рон нашёл воспоминания о своей прошлой жизни: их дружба с Гарри и Гермионой описывалась в книгах и множестве различных рассказов, в большинстве которых он оказывался гадом, который брал за дружбу деньги и докладывал о каждом шаге друга директору. Хотя многое из этого даже близко не было правдой, но, задумавшись, парень склонен был согласиться, что, когда Гарри больше всего нуждался в поддержке, Рона никогда не оказывалось рядом. Его прошлая жизнь осталась позади, и эта информация по сути была бесполезна, но каждое напоминание о друзьях и семье грело душу, и наполняло юношу решимостью идти до конца.</p><p>      Но некоторые воспоминания он предпочёл бы не видеть никогда, так как картинки сексуальной жизни Гарри и Снейпа в его голове превысили все допустимые границы.</p><p>      После тысячи поглощённых душ тело Рона продолжало материализоваться, сила вышла на уровень духа, и, хотя его самыми сильными навыками были маскировка, скрытность и поиск, он уже мог напрямую атаковать противника. Поглощение духа происходило по-другому, нежели поглощение низшей души. Даже после полного исчезновения дух мог сопротивляться с помощью ментальных атак, и во время их подавления Рон становился уязвим для внешних. Поэтому, даже с отличными навыками, охота на духа всегда была сопряжена с большими рисками. Но и награда была весомой: охота на души уже не помогала материализовывать тело. Из-за этого приходилось идти на риск — посещение Города Демонов без тела приравнивалось к добровольному прыжку в чей-нибудь рот.</p><p>      С каждым поглощённым духом Рону приходилось усиливать сознание, ведь стоило жертве найти в нём хоть одну прореху, и она начинала бить по ней в надежде на последний шанс захватить сознание. Отбиваться от ментальных атак было непросто, но он воспринимал это как возможность научиться. Каждый новый боевой опыт увеличивал не только силу, скорость и сущность, но и давал парню возможность учиться на ошибках, и он использовал это во благо себе.</p><p>      После очередного поверженного врага, не почувствовав никаких духов и душ, Рон ушёл в своё подсознание для полного усвоения остаточной энергии, но внезапно почувствовал чудовищное давление, которое вмиг преодолело ментальные щиты и продолжало нарастать с каждой секундой. Уизли едва успел вернуть контроль над телом, когда почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд; даже не успев увидеть нападавшего, он ощутил, как тело пронзила чудовищная боль, а сознание начало отключаться. Последней его мыслью было то, что он поплатился за свою самоуверенность.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснулся Рон довольно резко из-за лучей солнца, пробежавших по его лицу. Недовольно поморщившись, парень уже собирался перекатиться на другой бок, когда до него дошла вся неправильность ситуации.</p><p>      Вскочив, Рон начал вертеть головой в надежде понять, где он и как здесь оказался. Увиденное заставило его бездумно озираться по сторонам, но он всё же взял себя в руки и сумел обуздать мешающие эмоции. Поднявшись и максимально бесшумно подойдя к соседней кровати, Рон, замешкавшись лишь на миг, отодвинул полог.</p><p>      Когда он увидел спящего друга, на него разом нахлынули все чувства, которые он так упорно гнал от себя в течение долгого времени: привязанность, вина и раскаяние . Всё это ощущалось так, как будто совы, наконец-то нашедшие адресата, начали садиться ему на голову. Вместе с этим Рон чувствовал облегчение, и крайнюю степень недоумения. Кто же все-таки отправил его назад?</p><p>      Вернувшись в свою кровать, Рон принял медитативную позу и начал прогонять магические потоки по каналам. К концу своей прошлой жизни маг из него был чуть сильнее сквиба из-за того, что до полного магического совершеннолетия он не стал проводить необходимые ритуалы. Озаботься он этим в свое время — и его кончина не была бы столь нелепой. И, несмотря на то, что сейчас его магическая сила вовсе не была выдающейся, это все равно было даже больше необходимого на данный момент.</p><p>      Хотя в Междумирье его сущность ощущалась иначе, но принцип работы был один, и с каждым разом управлять потоками становилось все легче. Через некоторое время Рон начал ощущать действие проклятия Предателя. Даже в ослабленном состоянии, она не позволяла использовать резерв полностью, но и из этого в дальнейшем можно было извлечь выгоду. Расширив мелкие магические каналы и избавившись в будущем от проклятия, он получит возможность использовать Высшие разделы Магии с помощью физического тела. Хотя в данным момент он понятия не имел как это сделать, но предпочитал мыслить позитивно.</p><p>      Закончив с упражнениями, Рон решил упорядочить свои знания о прошедших и будущих событиях. Судя по остаточным воспоминаниям, сейчас был 1994-й, и сегодня они встречали гостей из других школ.</p><p>      Для того, чтобы обезопасить себя, он решил затолкать свои знания о будущем вглубь сознания, а на поверхность вывел события первых трёх лет. Рон знал, что есть в школе личности, которые любили пошарить в головах учеников. И когда его изменившееся поведение станет привлекать внимание, его голова окажется проходным двором. Даже имея опыт и желание — которого у него не было — он бы никогда не смог сыграть роль четырнадцатилетнего подростка. Уверен, директор, занятый своими планами, не станет обращать на такую незначительную деталь, как он, особого внимания. Вызывает опасения лишь Снейп, но и его будет чем занять, если тот вдруг решит залезть в его разум. </p><p>      Когда началась возня на соседних кроватях, он уже успел закончить с сортировкой и был морально готов встретиться с Фредом, Гарри и Гермионой лицом к лицу. Пока его соседи были в душе, Рон, наспех одевшись, наложил на одежду Очищающее и, только подогнав одежду под нужный ему размер, понял, что сделал это без палочки. Это была не маленькая оплошность, и он сделал себе ментальную установку, не колдовать так при посторонних. Да и до полного магического совершеннолетия, ему было лучше использовать палочку, ведь, несмотря ни на что, она была лучшим помощником для неокрепших магических каналов.</p><p>      Подождав, пока Гарри приведёт себя в порядок, он с другом спустился в гостиную, а после, уже в компании Гермионы, они двинулись в сторону Большого зала.</p><p>      Спускаясь по лестнице вместе с лучшими друзьями, он вдруг вспомнил строки стихотворения, подходящего под эту ситуацию:<br/>***<br/>И вот они опять, знакомые места,<br/>Где жизнь текла моя, бесплодна и пуста,<br/>Текла среди пиров, бессмысленного чванства,<br/>Разврата грязного и мелкого тиранства;<br/>***</p><p>Время, проведённое Роном в этих стенах, было растрачено впустую, и винить в этом можно было лишь себя.</p><p>      Войдя в большой зал, они замерли: отовсюду слышались восхищённые новыми убранствами вздохи, но не они привлекли внимания Рона.<br/>Фред с Джорджем сидели отдельно от всех и о чём-то шептались. Видеть живого Фреда и совсем не полуживого Джорджа - это оказало влияние даже на, казалось бы, непоколебимую душу Рона. Юноша с друзьями, конечно, направился прямо к ним.</p><p>— Да-а, дело дрянь, — мрачно сказал Джордж Фреду. — Если он всё же откажется говорить с нами, придётся писать письмо, послать совиной почтой или прямо вручить. Он явно нас избегает, но мы своего добьёмся.</p><p>      Рон усмехнулся: он прекрасно знал, о чем говорили близнецы. С помощью ментальной практики он до мельчайшей детали помнил происшествия четвёртого курса, но у него было отличное настроение, и поэтому он решил сегодня побыть назойливым младшим братом.</p><p>— Кто вас избегает? — Рон подсел к ним.</p><p>— Исчезни, — буркнул Фред раздражённо.</p><p>— А почему дело дрянь? — у парня было забавное чувство дежавю.</p><p>— Младший брат слишком приставучий.</p><p>— А что вы думаете о Турнире? Хотите в нём участвовать?</p><p>— Я спросил у МакГонагалл, как будут выбирать участников, а она не говорит, — в это время сокрушался Джордж. — Велела замолчать и заняться трансфигурацией енота.</p><p>— Интересно, что войдёт в состязания? — сделав вид, что задумался, сказал Рон. Ему хотелось, чтобы в разговор вклинилась Гермиона. — И кто будет судьёй?</p><p>— Директора школ-участниц, — и вправду подала голос ходячая энциклопедия. — На турнире 1792 года все трое получили увечья. Тогда участники ловили василиска, а он возьми и встань на дыбы.<br/>И, заметив удивлённые взгляды, она уже не могла остановиться:<br/>— Об этом написано в «Истории Хогвартса»! Правда, в ней не всё достоверно. Я бы назвала её «Пересмотренная история». Или ещё лучше: «Необъективная история Хогвартса. Избранные места. Многие приукрашены».</p><p>— Ты это про что?</p><p>— Про домовых эльфов! — отчетливо и громко произнесла Гермиона. — Ни разу на протяжении тысячи страниц в «Истории» не сказано, что мы все участвуем в жестоком угнетении сотен эльфов!</p><p>— Гермиона, там этого не сказано, потому что эльфы — магические паразиты, получающие в уплату так необходимую им энергию. Ратуя за их освобождение, ты практически вдохновляешь всех на их убийства. Если продолжишь в том же духе, то все эльфы замка ополчатся против тебя, - обеспокоено проинформировал её Рон.</p><p>      В прошлой их беседе на эту тему, Рон был более жесток и несправедлив. Нося этот дурацкий значок, он сперва думал, что весь Слизерин смеётся над аббревиатурой, но позже его просветили, что причиной всеобщего презрения было то, что он, будучи чистокровным, не знал таких элементарных вещей. И в то время, Рон почему-то решил, что его собственное невежество вина Гермионы, и вылил на нее всю свою обиду и негодование.</p><p>      Но в этот раз он мог все ей обьяснить, и им не пришлось бы проходит через это унижение вновь.</p><p>— С чего ты это взял?</p><p>— Это общеизвестно. То есть эта та информация о которой и так все знают, зачем писать ее в «Истории Хогвартса»? Если не веришь мне то пообщайся с эльфами на кухне, узнай как им работа, являются ли условия труда удовлетворительными, хотят ли они жить свободной жизнью?</p><p>      Четыре пары глаз уставились на него с недоумением. На что Рон просто вопросительно покачал головой.</p><p>- Почему ты мне раньше этого не говорил?</p><p>- Не обижайся, Гермиона, но ты не слушаешь людей которых считаешь глупее себя, а учитывая твою святую уверенность в собственной гениальности, я предпочитаю вообще тебя лишний раз не поправлять. Но сейчас твоя непреклонность может сыграть с тобой плохую шутку.</p><p>- Это не правда, я не считаю себя умнее всех, - возмутилась Гермиона, и обернулась к оставшимся членам беседа за поддержкой, но в ответ получила лишь смущенный взгляд Гарри и кивки от Фреда и Джорджа.</p><p>- Да ну вас, - обиженно проговорила Гермиона, и вскочив из-за стола умчалась из Большого зала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Гости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Участники из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга по очереди входили в Большой зал, сопровождаемые впечатляющими акробатическими и визуальными номерами.<br/>После приветственной речи Дамблдора блюда, как всегда, наполнились едой. На этот раз эльфы-домовики превзошли себя.</p><p>      Поймав недовольный взгляд Гермионы, Рон усмехнулся. Подруга все еще была в обиде из-за его комментария, но хотя бы вновь начала есть.</p><p>      В этот раз он решил попробовать буйабес, но так и не смог прочувствовать то великолепие вкусов, которое описывала Гермиона. Но постарался проглотить то, что уже оказалось во рту.</p><p>      Наконец золотые тарелки опустели, и Дамблдор с сияющей улыбкой начал объяснять правила и знакомить с организаторами. Рону все это было неинтересно, он размышлял о том, что будет делать дальше. Прорабатывая планы и переворачивая по кусочкам свою жизнь, он не учёл, что задания в Турнире были очень сложными, и, если в его голове Гарри проходил эти испытания без проблем, то в реальности все могло быть иначе. Но и вмешиваться напрямую он не мог: стоит ему влезть в игру Дамблдора и Волдеморта — и на него и его семью обратят ненужное внимание.</p><p>      Рон не мог умереть, не исправив свои прошлые ошибки и не заработав достойного посмертия: в следующий раз ему точно так не повезет. </p><p>      Размышляя, он пропустил главные волнения сегодняшнего вечера. И выплыл из своих дум лишь для того, чтобы переодеться ко сну.</p><p>      С утра пораньше, посмотрев комедию в исполнении Фреда и Джорджа перед Кубком Огня, Рон, Гарри и Гермиона направились к Хагриду.</p><p>      Увидев великана в костюме, Рон окончательно убедился в том, что его все ещё можно шокировать до немоты. Это зрелище во второй раз показалось ему ещё более эпичным, чем в первый. Обменявшись взглядами с Гарри и Гермионой, он понял, что друзья с ним солидарны. Некоторое время поговорив о Турнире и таинственном первом задании, они распрощались и устремились в сторону Большого зала.</p><p>      Кубок огня стоял на преподавательском столе. Ужин, казалось, никогда не кончится. В голове каждого вертелся вопрос, кто же попадёт в число избранных.</p><p>      Наконец еда исчезла с тарелок, и Дамблдор поднялся с места. Все, затаив дыхание, устремили свой взгляд в сторону Кубка, словно загипнотизированные языками пламени.<br/>Взметнулся столп искр, и из Кубка начали влетать обгоревшие куски пергамента.</p><p> — Чемпион Дурмстранга — Виктор Крам!</p><p> — Чемпион Шармбатона — Флёр Делакур!</p><p> — Чемпион Хогвартса — Седрик Диггори!</p><p>Внезапно для большинства присутствующих Кубок огня покраснел в четвертый раз.</p><p> — Гарри Поттер!</p><p>      Сейчас, смотря на друга, он все больше задумывался о собственной глупости: на лице Гарри отражалась растерянность и страх, и он смотрел на них с Гермионой, ища поддержки.</p><p> — Я не бросал в Кубок своё имя. Вы же знаете, это не я.</p><p> — Дамблдор во всем разберётся, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона.</p><p>Когда же их глаза встретились, Рон послал другу твёрдый взгляд и качнул головой в сторону директора.</p><p> — Иди.</p><p>      Стоило Гарри уйти в комнату для чемпионов, как в зале начался гомон. Всем было интересно, как он сумел обмануть Кубок. Особенно громко об этом говорили за столом Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа. Закончив ужин, Рон и Гермиона направились в башню. Через некоторое время гостиная была полностью заполнена, и отовсюду слышались жаркие обсуждения по поводу произошедшего.</p><p>      Они сели в дальние кресла, и подруга накрыла их пологом тишины. Сидели и думали каждый о своём, пока вход в гостиную не открылся. Гриффиндорцы бросились в сторону новоявленного чемпиона. Все так и норовили узнать у чемпиона, как тот смог провести не только Кубок и Министерство, но и Дамблдора. И, хотя Гарри пытался их убедить, что он тут ни при чём, никто не обращал внимания на его слова.</p><p>      Помахав Гарри рукой, Рон показал в сторону спальни.</p><p> — Ну, — начал Рон. — И как ты это сделал?</p><p> — Послушай, Рон. Я не подходил к Кубку. Кто-то другой бросил в него моё имя.</p><p> — Так я тебе и поверил. Зачем это кому-то нужно?</p><p> — Я не бросал в Кубок пергамент! - раздраженно крикнул Гарри.</p><p> — Успокойся, дружище, я пошутил. Хотел посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь.</p><p> — Идиот, — облегчено выдохнул Гарри.</p><p> — А вот это уже обидно.</p><p> — Так ты мне веришь?</p><p> — Да брось, Гарри. Твоя способность влипать в неприятности — притча во языцех.</p><p> — Чего?</p><p> — Она легендарна. Если бы твоё имя не выдал Кубок, то обязательно случилась бы какая-нибудь совершенно невероятная хрень, которая обязательно оставила бы тебя при смерти к концу года.</p><p>      Увидев облегчение на лице друга, Рон почувствовал, как один из узлов в его душе развязался, ему даже показалось, что стало чуть легче дышать.</p><p> — Знаешь, Рон, ты умеешь поддержать. Я прямо чувствую, как от твоих слов мне становится легче.</p><p> — А ты что думал? Я профессионал.Но сейчас я хотел поговорить не об этом, Гарри. Ты знаешь, какая сегодня ночь?</p><p> — Хэллоуин?</p><p> — Верно. Хэллоуин, Самайн  называй как хочешь — это праздник конца осени и духов предков. В ночь Самайна открываются иные миры, и души бродят среди людей. Души усопших родственников навещают живых, и это лучшее время для того, чтобы пообщаться с ними.</p><p> — Хочешь сказать, что я смогу поговорить с родителями? Тогда почему я раньше их не ощущал в этот Самайн?</p><p> — Ты же не ожидаешь, что все упадёт тебе в руки, даже если ты ничего не будешь делать? Для того, чтобы встретиться с душами умерших предков, нужно провести ритуал.</p><p> — Какой ритуал? Почему ты мне об этом раньше не говорил?</p><p> — Я и сам раньше об этом не знал. Родители их не проводят, считают, что не стоит тревожить усопших, а Министерство запретила подобные ритуалы.</p><p> — Тогда, может, эти ритуалы опасны, раз их запретили?</p><p> — Конечно они опасны. Один неправильный шаг, и все может закончиться весьма плачевно. Но я собираюсь провести сегодня этот ритуал. Ты можешь поучаствовать, а можешь просто сделать вид, что не слышал ничего, что я тебе сказал.</p><p>      Рон просто кинул наживку и ждал пока друг клюнет. В принципе и так было ясно, что Гарри не сможет отказаться от возможности хотя бы почувствовать присутствие родителей.</p><p> — Что необходимо для ритуала?</p><p> — Не волнуйся, жертвоприношениями сегодня заниматься не будем.</p><p> — Сегодня? — по-снейповски поднял бровь Гарри.</p><p> — Ну, никто не знает, что сулит завтрашний день, — философски улыбнулся гриффиндорец.</p><p> — Я тебя не узнаю. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты начнёшь подбивать меня на совершение запрещённых ритуалов.</p><p> — Ну да, это ведь ты обычно инициатор всяких смертельных ситуаций, извини, что сегодня украл твою роль. Ты можешь позвать сюда Добби?</p><p> — Наверное, но зачем?</p><p> — А где, ты думаешь, мы добудем все необходимое? Зови.</p><p>      Через несколько секунд в комнате с хлопком появился восторженный Добби и начал делиться своей радостью, что сам Гарри Поттер его вызвал, и как он рад прислуживать Гарри Поттеру.</p><p> — Добби, ты можешь принести два пирога, яблоки, орехи и вино? Гарри сегодня пришлось рано уйти из-за стола, и он очень голоден. И, если тебе нетрудно, то прихвати мешок зерна и свечи.</p><p>      Далее последовали верещания и уверения, что он для Гарри Поттера готов чуть ли не маму родную продать. И для друга Гарри Поттера сделает не меньше. Сопроводив домовика на поиски провизии, Рон повернулся к товарищу.</p><p> — В Самайн стоит сжечь лишнее в своей жизни на алтарном костре. Это может быть одежда, ненужная вещь или же негативные отношения с другим человеком. Как насчёт того, чтобы кинуть туда Малфоя? — с большой надеждой спросил Рон. Но, похоже, у Гарри сегодня не было настроения, потому как инициативу он не поддержал. Вот же обломщик.</p><p>      После того, как все отправились в свои спальни, выждав для верности часа два, Рон и Гарри спустились в гостиную. Для полного обряда очищения было бы лучше использовать костёр, но в данной ситуации камин был прекрасным решением. Расставив свечи, еду и вино в нужной последовательности, Рон передал пергамент со словами для ритуала и, сев в медитативной позе, начал читать заклинание:</p><p>В эту ночь открывается граница миров.<br/>Я приветствую тебя, ночь Самайна.<br/>Пусть в эту ночь духи снизойдут на землю.<br/>Добро пожаловать домой.<br/>Я зажигаю огонь на моем алтаре.<br/>В темном небе плывет Луна.<br/>Сонмы духов спускаются в мир.<br/>Между жизнью и смертью открываются двери.<br/>Я приглашаю в свой дом добрых духов. Готов священный пирог для шабаша.<br/>Я приглашаю вас разделить эту пищу со мной.<br/>Самайн — время перехода от дня к темной ночи.<br/>Самое темное время суток, время Дикой Охоты.<br/>Колесо года вращается неустанно.<br/>Я приветствую тебя, ночь Самайна.<br/>Будьте с нами в эту ночь,!<br/>Пусть начинается шабаш!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ритуал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мертвые живы, пока есть живые, чтобы о них вспоминать.<br/>Э. Анрио </p><p> </p><p>      Стоило Рону договорить последние слова обряда, как по гостиной начал витать странный запах. Воздух в комнате потяжелел, и огонь начал раздуваться все сильнее. Температура в гостиной мгновенно подскочила.</p><p>— Началось, — прошептал Рон, не отрывая взгляд от огня. — Позови родителей, Гарри. Если они не ушли на перерождения, то услышат твой зов.</p><p>      Гарри вытащил альбом и стал разглядывать молодых и смеющихся родителей. Представив их такими же, как и на колдографии, он закрыл глаза и попытался притянуть их души к кругу.</p><p>      Гарри приходилось одновременно успокаивать бешено скачущее сердце и не сбиваться с мыслей. В какой-то момент его начало клонить в сон, он чувствовал, как по телу разливается тепло, чувство защищённости и нужности будто звало его. И он не стал сопротивляться.</p><p>— Мама? — женщина сидела на лавочке и смотрела на него пронзительными зелёными глазами. Хотя Гарри и знал, что она мертва, но сейчас он видел её более живой, чем на колдографе.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Гарри. Я ждала нашей встречи долгое время. </p><p>— Я…</p><p>      Услышав чуть осуждающий тон, Гарри растерялся. Он слышал, что родители похоронены в Годриковой Впадине, но никогда никого не просил его туда отвести, а люди по возможности пытались при нем не вспоминать родителей.</p><p>— Не переживай, я понимаю, что ты ещё ребёнок, и не обвиняю тебя. Так о чем ты хотел спросить?</p><p>— Я просто надеялся увидеть тебя и папу, хотя бы один раз в жизни. Если честно, я до конца не верил, что это сработает.</p><p>— Сегодня ночь, когда Завеса между мирами очень тонка. Душам, что не ушли на перерождения, или не застряли в Междумирье, позволяется навестить родных, которые о них помнят, и вкусить плоды земли. Ничего не может обрадовать душу так, как внимание от живых. Ведь это символ того, что даже после смерти они не забыты.</p><p>      В её словах слышалась горечь, и Гарри чувствовал, что груз его вины начинает увеличиваться. Женщина, сидящая рядом, без колебаний отдала свою жизнь за него, а он даже не мог несколько раз в году, вспомнив о ней, сжечь еду. Гарри мог извиняться до бесконечности, но прекрасно знал, что в этой ситуации значение имели лишь его дальнейшие действия.</p><p>— А как же папа? Почему он не пришёл?</p><p>— Его нет со мной. В своей жизни Джеймс совершил несколько серьезных ошибок. Несколько волшебников, не достигших магического совершеннолетия, пострадало по его вине. Будучи живым, он не успел искупить свои грехи, или вымолить прощения и после смерти он вынужден расплачиваться.</p><p>— Но все говорят, что он был прекрасным человеком и другом, — Гарри не понимал, о каких пострадавших говорит мать: у кого бы он не спросил, все описывали Джеймса, как бравого аврора, который до конца сражался со злом.</p><p>— У каждого человека две стороны, Гарри. Идеальных людей не существует, и уж тем более к таковым нельзя причислить нас с Джеймсом. Чем быстрее ты это поймешь тем лучше, мой дорогой.</p><p>      Гарри застыл обдумывая слова матери, как вдруг она улыбнулась и похлопала по своим коленкам. Надеясь, что правильно понял её призыв, Гарри положил на них голову.</p><p>— Гарри, я хочу чтобы ты был осторожней. Не стоит кидаться в приключения с головой. —Лили читала нравоучения и одновременно гладила по волосам.</p><p>      Гарри нежился под прикосновениями, лишь вполуха слушая наставления матери. Сегодня сбылась его самая большая мечта.</p><p>— Думай своей головой, а не полагайся на чужое мнение. Лишь тогда ты сможешь остаться в живых с учетом опасностей, которые тебя окружают. И помни, Мы с отцом любим тебя больше всего на свете.</p><p>       А потом он почувствовал, как мир начал истончаться, и, услышав её последние слова, вынырнул из сна.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рон так и не получил ответы на свои вопросы. Хоть он и был рад второму шансу, но прекрасно понимал, что просто так никто не стал бы давать привилегии. Уизли догадывался, что дело не в Волдеморте и Дамблдоре, а в чём-то более глобальном, потому как в прошлом с ними обоими было покончено. Или по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. И рассчитывал, что через обряд сможет получить видение, которое бы указало на задачу. Но, похоже, его спаситель предпочитал, чтобы Рон пробирался вслепую.</p><p>      Занятый своими мыслями, он не сразу заметил, что Гарри уже вышел из транса, и в его взгляде отражались довольно противоречивые эмоции.</p><p>— Ну, как все прошло? Встретился с родителями?</p><p>— Да. С мамой. Отец не смог прийти.</p><p>      Гарри не стал вдаваться в подробности, и Рон не стал спрашивать дальше.</p><p>      Они уже завершили ритуал, расправились с едой и убрали все следы проведённого обряда. Сегодня было слишком много впечатлений, и оба сильно устали.</p><p>— Гарри, я думаю, не стоит никому об этом говорить. Всё-таки такие ритуалы не приветствуются в нашем обществе.</p><p>— А Гермиона?</p><p>— Думаешь, ей стоит об этом знать? Наша мисс Всё-По-Книге нас за это по голове не погладит, — Рон посмотрел на него выразительным взглядом, мысленно представляя, сколько нравоучений им придётся выслушать, узнай Гермиона о ритуале. Похоже, Гарри думал о том же.</p><p>— Ты прав, то, чего она не знает, ей не навредит, — глубокомысленно изрёк гриффиндорец.</p><p>— Ну, вот и отлично, тогда давай спать.</p><p>      Слишком уставшие за этот, казалось, бесконечный день, они заснули практически мгновенно.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      На следующее утро оба вяло ковыряли в тарелках, пытаясь прислушиваться к щебетанию Гермионы. Подруга была уверена, что Гарри сам не свой из-за Турнира, и на свой лад пыталась его поддержать, попутно делясь своими знаниями о всех проведённых состязаниях. Но Гарри слушал её лишь вполуха, а сам думал о встрече с матерью. Она не отличалась от того, что он представлял, была потрясающе прекрасна, и дело было даже не во внешности. Её улыбка отзывалась теплотой в сердце, и её любовь ощущалась в каждом жесте и прикосновении.</p><p>      И даже косые взгляды и шепотки не смогли ухудшить его настроения в этот день. По настоянию Гермионы Гарри написал Сириусу о Турнире и своём участии. И вновь ушёл в свои воспоминания.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Рандеву с драконом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день после ритуала Рон, не успевший за ночь полностью восстановить силы, думал о делах насущных.</p><p>      Если его душа была очень мощной, то с телом дела обстояли с точностью наоборот. Его преимуществами были огромные знания и фантастическая память, но в раскачке магических каналов и усилении тела они ему были не помощники.</p><p>      Рона ждали физические нагрузки, но для того, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, он вынужден был сначала восстановить свои способности поиска и скрытности. Он мог поступить по-простому и попросить у друга карту и мантию, но не хотел зависеть от чужих артефактов.</p><p>      Через несколько дней, когда наметился прогресс, Рон начал чувствовать присутствие людей на магическом уровне. Радиус действия составлял всего метр, но и это не могло не радовать.</p><p>      Пока у Рона дела шли хорошо, Гарри, наоборот, сдавался.<br/>Все другие факультеты объявили ему бойкот. И Рону заодно — хотя ему и не было до этого дела. Но Гарри было всего четырнадцать. Эйфория от встречи с матерью и поддержка друзей сначала помогали не впадать в уныние, но с каждым днём он становился все мрачнее.</p><p>      Двойной урок зельеварения! Сколько невинных букв в предложении, которые в конечном счёте образовывали самый ужасный кошмар Гриффиндора.</p><p>      После обеда Рон, Гарри и Гермиона спустились в подземелье. Возле двери лаборатории толпились слизеринцы, у каждого из которых на груди был большой значок.</p><p>Седрика поддержи — он<br/>        Настоящий чемпион.</p><p> </p><p>— Нравится, Поттер? Это ещё не все! Полюбуйся! — злорадно усмехнулся Малфой.</p><p>Он нажал на значок, красная надпись исчезла и её сменила зелёная:</p><p> </p><p>Гарри Поттер, ты смердяк,<br/>                 Задавала и дурак.</p><p> </p><p>      Слизеринцы смеялись. Гарри стремительно краснел. Не то, чтобы он не мог поставить их на место, но из-за излишнего внимания у него путались мысли.</p><p>— Малфой, знаешь, я наконец-то понял, из-за чего этот цирк, — подал голос Рон, - ты никак просто волнуешься, что Гарри придётся участвовать в Турнире. А я все думал, почему ты так прицепился к нему. Оказывается, ты так пытаешься показать своё беспокойство.</p><p>      Теперь все обратили внимание на Малфоя. На лице Гарри застыло недоумение, ему было интересно, как друг пришёл к столь несомненно гениальному заключению. А Рон невозмутимо продолжал:</p><p>— Разве это не романтично? Сердце холодного слизеринца бьется чаще, а на щеках выступает предательский румянец, когда он видит объект своей страсти. Но, вот незадача, Герой Магического Мира не желает отвечать на его чувства, и тогда влюблённому юнцу только и остаётся, что добиваться внимания жестокими подначками.</p><p>      Похоже, многие были под впечатлением от его фантазии, а у девушек было такое лицо, как будто их настигло озарение. Женский пол всегда был падок на подобные истории. <br/>Рон видел, что у Малфоя пошли красные пятна, что на бледном, красивом лице скорее смотрелось мило, чем устрашающе. Но Малфой не успел извергнуть свой гнев.</p><p>— Быстро в класс, — у дверей лаборатории появился Снейп.</p><p>      Все поспешили за профессором, стараясь как можно тише обсудить недавнее происшествие.</p><p>      Рон как обычно сел за парту с Гарри и, как ни в чем не бывало, начал листать учебник.</p><p>— Рон, я начинаю тебя бояться.</p><p>— Ты о чем?</p><p>— О твоей фантазии. Всем очевидно, что Малфой меня ненавидит, но, похоже, твой извращённый мозг совсем не так анализирует поступающую информацию.</p><p>— Да брось, я же специально это сказал, чтобы он отцепился. Теперь, если он и дальше продолжит тебя задевать, все лишь удостоверятся в моих словах, — шепнул Рон.</p><p>      Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на него и поднял палец вверх, впечатлённый его планом, и они наконец обратили внимание на тему урока. Но Гарри крупно повезло, как и в прошлый раз, за ним пришёл Колин, а Рон был вынужден весь урок чувствовать на себе яростные взгляды слизеринца. И у него даже зачесалась спина от повышенного внимания.</p><p>      За несколько дней до первого состязания Рон наконец получил долгожданную записку от старшего брата Чарли, который назначил ему встречу у входа в Запретный лес.</p><p>      Попрощавшись с друзьями, Рон пошёл на встречу с старшим братом. Признаться, он немного нервничал перед встречей. Он никогда не был слишком близок с Чарли, но безмерно им гордился и всегда хвастался, что его брат работает с драконами.</p><p>      Но похоже, что Чарли не обратил внимания на неловкость или посчитал это следствием редких встреч с младшим братом. Старший брат повёл его посмотреть на драконов, однако Рона больше интересовал парень, которого Чарли представил как своего друга. Взгляды, которые они кидали друг на друга, были настолько дружественными, что даже его бросило в жар. Недолго думая, Рон быстренько попрощался, боясь, что они начнут срывать с друг друга одежду прямо при нём.</p><p>      Сначала он собирался просто рассказать Гарри об увиденном. Но потом решил, что будет лучше, если друг все увидит своими глазами. Ничто так не добавляет уверенности в победе, как взгляд на десятиметровую огнедышащую ящерицу.</p><p>      После полуночной экспресс-прогулки к драконам, они расселись в гостиной и принялись обсуждать увиденное.</p><p>— И как я должен победить это? — Гарри не мог усидеть на месте от беспокойства.</p><p>— Вряд ли тебе придётся сражаться с драконом. Скорее всего, нужно будет лишь пройти мимо него.</p><p>— По-твоему, это просто? Пройти мимо огромной туши, извергающей огонь?!</p><p>— Спокойно, Гарри, нам просто нужно найти что-нибудь подходящее в библиотеке, а если не получится, то используешь метлу.</p><p>— Мне ведь нельзя приносить ничего кроме палочки?</p><p>— Уверен, для тебя они сделают исключение.</p><p>— Неужели?</p><p>— Конечно, когда ты попросишь разрешения, Каркаров лично вручит тебе метлу.</p><p>— Рон, ты считаешь, что издеваться надо мной в подобной ситуации — это хорошая идея? Когда я начну барахтаться в пасти дракона, вспомнишь, кто был твоим лучшим другом четыре года.</p><p>— Ну не стоит так переживать, даже если тебя съест дракон, то у тебя будет как минимум два выхода: боковой и аварийный.</p><p>— Теперь я уже не переживаю, теперь я просто хочу засунуть в пасть к дракону тебя, — сказал Гарри, и, бросив на него кровожадный взгляд, зашагал в сторону спальни.</p><p>      Этот взгляд друга холодком прошёлся по спине Рона. Нужно было признать, что Гарри умел быть страшным при желании. Но и он ни в чем не виноват. Подумаешь, пошутил в момент, когда Гарри более всего напряжён и взвинчен. Но если этот разговор дойдет до Гермионы, то вряд ли она разделит его мнение. И тогда начнётся настоящее полоскание мозга . Пожаловавшись мозгошмыгам на нелегкую судьбу, Рон отправился мириться с другом и рассказывать о Манящих чарах. Конечно можно было использовать «Конъюнктивитус», но Рон не сильно доверял этим чарам.</p><p>      К радости Гермионы, у них начались библиотечные будни. Так и не найдя более подходящего способа победить, чем воспользоваться метлой, Гарри начал отрабатывать Манящие чары. И за каких-то несколько часов смог призвать словарь из рук Гермионы.</p><p>— Гарри, ты и вправду научился! — подруга была в восторге.</p><p>— Лишь бы на состязании сработало, — сказал Гарри. — «Молния» полетит с более дальнего расстояния, чем эта книга: она в замке, а я буду на улице.</p><p>— А зачем оставлять «Молнию» в замке? Мы можем уменьшить её и пронести с собой на трибуны.</p><p>— Гермиона, ты могла бы нашить на одежде Гарри некоторые Руны для защиты и для спокойствия в стрессовых ситуациях?</p><p>— А ведь точно, — с энтузиазмом вскрикнула Гермиона. И с новыми силами начала листать учебник по Рунам. </p><p>      Казалось, всё уже подготовлено, и волноваться не о чем, как геройская натура Гарри дала о себе знать:</p><p>— Как думаете, другие участники знают о драконах?</p><p>— Я уверен, что директриса Шармбатона знает: Хагрид наверняка её предупредил. Каркаров тоже, скорее всего, всё разузнал.</p><p>— А Седрик?</p><p>— А Седрик пусть выпутывается сам, — безжалостно заявил Рон.</p><p>— Но, Рон, он же из нашей школы, мы должны его предупредить.</p><p>— Я ему ничего не должен, равно как и ты. Он своими улыбочками и снисходительными замечаниями ещё больше раздувал вокруг тебя шумиху. Пусть теперь улыбается в лицо дракону, посмотрим станет ли он более благосклонен.</p><p>— Но ведь у всех должны быть равные возможности, а так выходит, что мы жульничаем. Хоть ты ему скажи, Гермиона.</p><p>      Увидев один и тот же взгляд на лицах друзей, Рон понял, что проиграл.</p><p>— Вот же демон, Гарри, что ж у тебя, все одно то место чешется. Ладно, делай как знаешь, но предупреди его, что он будет нам должен.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Перед состязанием Гарри выглядел заметно спокойнее и увереннее в себе. В этом была заслуга Гермионы, которая нашила на костюм Гарри руну Хагалас. Пожелав другу удачи, Рон и Гермиона отправились на трибуны.</p><p>      После того, как трое участников захватили яйца, прозвучало имя Гарри. Сначала, представ перед пятидесятифутовым драконом, он застыл, но, поняв, что деваться теперь некуда, вызвал метлу, и, стоило в руки опуститься «Молнии», как он взмыл и оказался в своей стихии.</p><p>      Со стороны это смотрелось впечатляюще и до смерти глупо: Гарри отвлекал дракона, пытаясь заставить его взлететь. Наконец дракон не выдержал и пустился в погоню, а Гарри, спикировав вниз, схватил яйцо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Разбитое сердце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Школа напоминала растревоженный улей. Сразу после окончания первого задания МакГонагалл объявила, что в честь Турнира Трех Волшебников будет проводиться бал. И все как будто помешались.</p><p>      Святочный бал напомнил Рону о необходимости быстрого заработка, так как, даже будучи эмоционально устойчивым, он не мог заставить себя надеть тот ужас, который мама назвала парадным костюмом.</p><p>      В Хогвартсе было два места, где лежали никому ненужные сокровища, но, немного подумав, Рон решил откинуть идею о шкуре василиска. Несмотря на то, что друг не проявлял к этому никакого интереса, она принадлежала Гарри на правах победителя. Тем более, василиски считались вымершими, и появившаяся на рынке шкура привлекла бы слишком много внимания.</p><p>      Поэтому Рон остановился у стены, ведущей к Выручай комнате, и подумал, что ему нужно место, где все спрятано.</p><p>      Как много раз он в сердцах проклинал идиотов-слизеринцев, которые сожгли эту комнату, столько артефактов и книг — это место было кладезем сокровищ. И мусора. Но на это Рон старался не обращать внимания.</p><p>      Для начала Рон взял всего лишь несколько темномагических безделушек: ему пока не нужны были большие деньги. Осторожность была превыше всего.</p><p>      Гриффиндорец не волновался, что его узнают в лицо: его способность маскировки была на высшем уровне. Но ему ещё тяжело давалось скрывать слепок своей магии, для этого требовалось больше времени. Поэтому он не мог идти пока на серьезное дело, вроде кражи вещей из Гринготтс. Но он работал над этим.</p><p>      Прогулка в Лютный переулок прошла так же легко, как он и рассчитывал. В очередной поход в Хогсмид Рон просто трансгрессировал и, немного припугнув любопытного продавца, пытавшегося заглянуть под капюшон, продал артефакты.</p><p>      Не то чтобы Рон волновался, что продавцу удастся разглядеть его лицо под маскировкой, но он понимал, что если не выпустить немного магической энергии, то его попытаются надуть.</p><p>      Тем же вечером Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели в гостиной Гриффиндора. Подруга пыталась втолковать Гарри, что тому нужно незамедлительно попытаться разгадать тайну яйца.</p><p>— Успокойся, Гермиона. У меня уйма времени до двадцать четвёртого февраля.</p><p>— Ты относишься к этому слишком легкомысленно, Гарри. Не думаю, что с яйцом все так просто. А ты, Гермиона, не наседай — сразу после бала снова начнём обивать порог библиотеки, — вклинился Рон. На что Гермиона послала ему недовольный взгляд.</p><p>— Можно, Рон, воспользоваться твоим Воробушком? — молчание нарушили подсевшие к троице близнецы.</p><p>— Нет, он улетел с очередным письмом, — Рон отправил его с заказом на парадный костюм, но близнецам говорить об этом не собирался.</p><p>— Ну что, обзавелись уже парой на бал?</p><p>— Пока нет.</p><p>— Поспешите. А то всех красавиц разберут, и вам с Гарри ничего не достанется.</p><p>— Обо мне можете не волноваться. Если никого подходящего не окажется среди особ женского пола, то я просто приглашу парня, — без тени смущения сказал Рон.</p><p>      И, кажется, ему удалось то, чем мало кто мог похвастаться: братья смотрели на него выпучив глаза. Да и друзья от них не отставали.</p><p>— А кишка не тонка? — отмер первым Фред.</p><p>— А поспорим? — Рон опустил глаза, пытаясь скрыть хитрый взгляд, но близнецам показалось, что он пытается отступить.</p><p>— Давай, но ты пригласишь того, на кого мы укажем, и сделаешь это при свидетелях.</p><p>— Но если мне откажут, я все равно останусь в выигрыше.</p><p>— Идёт.</p><p>— Но вы не сказали, что я получу, если выиграю, — остановил уже собравшихся искать жертву близнецов Рон.</p><p>— А что ты хочешь?</p><p>— Хм, может, на весь Большой зал прокричите, что вы влюблены в друг друга? — ехидно предложил Рон. </p><p>      Фред и Джордж встали как вскопанные, и на лице братьев на секунду пробежала тень страха.</p><p>— О нет, все и так знают, что вы любите друг друга, вы же братья — близнецы. Так что это неинтересно. — проговорил Рон, поглядывая на близнецов, с такой же усмешкой, — Что же придумать? Давайте так, вы магически обязуетесь выполнить по одному моему желанию в меру ваших сил, идёт?</p><p>— Идёт, — согласились братья. Взгляд у них был многообещающий. — Но если проиграешь ты, то выполнишь по одному нашему желанию.</p><p>— Гермиона, можешь закрепить? — Рон вопросительно посмотрел на подругу.</p><p>— Да, конечно.</p><p>— Кстати, Гарри, — он повернулся к другу, стоило близнецам отойти. — Они правы. Пора уже пригласить кого-нибудь.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Администрация школы, обуреваемая желанием поразить гостей из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга, проявила небывалую изобретательность. Замок никогда ещё не выглядел так нарядно. Большой зал блистал великолепием.<br/>Гарри, уже успевший получить отказ от Чжоу, удручённо плёлся рядом.</p><p>      Рон знал, что другу потребовалось небывалое мужество, чтобы пригласить девушку, и, получив отказ, он был выбит из колеи. Он хотел поддержать друга, но его внимание привлекли близнецы.</p><p>— Мы нашли тебе спутника, и ты должен пригласить его сейчас, — злорадно усмехнулся Фред.</p><p>— И кто же этот несчастный? —  с надеждой, что это не Крам, спросил Рон.</p><p>— Драко Малфой.</p><p>— Ребята, даже вы не можете поступить так жестоко, — на секунду опомнившись от своего горя, упрекнул Гарри.</p><p>— Мы ещё более жестоки, чем вы думали. Ну что, Рон, иди. Или исполняй наши желания.</p><p>      Что ж, он знал, что так будет. Его самоуверенность однажды стоила ему жизни. Он был тогда духом, и благодаря этому смог вернуться на годы назад, но это не перечеркивало того, что он расслабился и потерпел поражение. Но он не собирался отступать. Это была отличная возможность стереть ухмылки с лиц братьев.</p><p>      Рон поднялся, на ходу распрямляя плечи, и неспешно подошёл к столу Слизерина.</p><p>— Кхм, — громким покашливанием гриффиндорец привлёк внимание всех сидящих за столом. — Мистер Малфой, не окажете ли мне честь быть моим спутником на Святочном балу?</p><p>      Большой зал вмиг погрузился в тишину. На Рона устремились сотни недоумевающих взглядов.</p><p>      Ему удалось во второй раз лишить бледнолицего аристократа дара речи. На лице Драко выступило такое умилительное выражение, что Рон подозревал: теперь он постарается почаще выводить хорька из себя.</p><p>      Но вот минута молчания закончилась, и отовсюду начали доноситься шепотки. На Драко опять нашло напускное равнодушие.</p><p>— Что, Уизли, неужели ни одна девушка не согласилась с тобой пойти, и ты, в отчаянии, решил сменить ориентацию?</p><p>— Ну почему же сразу сменить. Может, я давно на тебя заглядываюсь? А твоя заинтересованность Гарри разбивает мне сердце.</p><p>— Что ж, может я и соглашусь, если ты на весь зал три раза прокричишь, что ненавидишь грязнокровок.</p><p>Вот же слизеринская рептилия. Даже если на минуту предположить, что он выполнит условие, то всё равно останется ни с чем. Ведь Малфой ничего не обещал. Но в эту игру можно было играть вдвоём.</p><p>Рон наклонился к самому уху слизеринца.</p><p>— А может, я прокричу, что влюблён в тебя и это взаимно?</p><p>      В таком положении, Рон не мог увидеть глаза Малфоя, но все это компенсировал вид немного порозовевших ушей.</p><p>— Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за провокацию межфакультетского конфликта, - громкий наполненным презрением голосов сказал профессор Снейп, который как всегда появился весьма неожиданно.</p><p>— Но, сэр, я не провоцирую конфликт. Я просто пытаюсь пригласить мистера Малфоя на Святочный бал.</p><p>— Ещё десять баллов за пререкания с преподавателем.</p><p>      Профессор Снейп посмотрел на Рона своим «только посмей что-то сказать» взглядом, и тот предпочёл промолчать, лишь подмигнув Малфою. </p><p>      Затем он подошёл к столу, за которым сидели студентки Шармбатона и, присев рядом, с прискорбием на лице начал рассказывать о своей несчастной любви.</p><p>      Его пожалели, пригрели на груди и утопили в девичьих слезах. А стоило ему рассказать, что ему и его другу Гарри не с кем идти на бал, то сразу посыпались предложения.</p><p>      Поблагодарив прекрасных девушек за сочувствие и поддержку и договорившись с мисс Вивьен и Джаннет о цвете нарядов, Рон, присвистывая, подошёл к столу Гриффиндора.</p><p>— Ну что ж, дорогие братцы, по одному желанию с каждого.</p><p>      На лицах близнецов Рон не увидел возмущения: похоже, что пока он болтал с француженками, они уже смирились с проигрышем — или готовили ему какую-нибудь пакость.</p><p>— Да, должен признать, Ронни вырос. Не ожидал, что ты решишься. И что же ты от нас хочешь?</p><p>— Пока у вас ничего нет. Так что я, пожалуй, подожду с желаниями. Кстати, Гарри, я нашёл нам партнёрш для бала.</p><p>— И для меня тоже?</p><p>— Конечно. Девичье сердце не способно отказать парню, которого только что отверг возлюбленный.</p><p>      Посмеиваясь над мнимой влюблённостью Рона, под пронзительные взгляды и шепотки студентов из разных факультетов они пошли в гостиную. Там к ним присоединились Гермиона и Джинни.</p><p>— Гермиона, говорят, что тебя уже пригласили на бал. Не расскажешь, кто?</p><p>— Я хотела бы оставить это пока в секрете, — замялась подруга.</p><p>— Хорошо, я не настаиваю, — Рон повернулся к сестре, — Джинни, давай отойдём на пару минут.</p><p>      Он взял под локоть недоумевающую сестру и отвёл её в угол гостиной.</p><p>— Я слышал, что ты тоже идёшь на бал.</p><p>— Я иду с Невиллом. Когда Гермиона отказала ему, он пригласил меня. А я подумала, мне ведь иначе не попасть на бал. Я только на третьем курсе.</p><p>— У тебя есть наряд?</p><p>— Да, мама прислала.</p><p>— Держи, — он протянул сестре два галлеона, — я копил себе на костюм, но он обошёлся мне дешевле, чем я предполагал. Купишь себе красивые серьги к платью.</p><p>      Джинни была смущена такой заботой от Рона, и он её понимал. В прошлом о том, чтобы отдать что-нибудь своё сестре, не могло быть и речи. Дело не в том, что он не любил свою сестру, просто ему всегда казалось, что у него и так ничего нет.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рождественское утро традиционно началось с открывания подарков. Сколько бы Рону не было лет, он всё равно с предвкушением ждал этого. Тем более, у него сегодня было прекрасное настроение, так как вчера ночью удалось провести еще один ритуал Очищения, и Рон чувствовал, как по каналам ускоряются магические потоки. Его физические тренировки тоже приносили свои плоды.</p><p>      Он хотел приучить к тренировкам и Гарри, но друг ещё не встретился с Волдемортом и не чувствовал давления, поэтому Рон отложил эту идею до конца второго тура.</p><p>      Рон подождал, пока соседи облачатся в праздничные мантии и выйдут из комнаты. Он решил немного изменить имидж, и бал был прекрасным предлогом для этого. Прибегнув к помощи Добби, который после подаренных разноцветных носков был готов на многое, он коротко сбрил волосы на висках и затылке, а на темени оставил чуть длиннее и небрежно закинул их назад, что с его выступающими скулами смотрелось довольно прилично.</p><p>      Закончив с волосами, Рон быстренько оделся в новый костюм-тройку, в котором вместо пиджака была праздничная мантия. Наряд был сшит из не очень дорогой ткани, но сделан по его меркам, поэтому сидел как влитой, что очень выгодно подчеркивало уже слегка выступающие мышцы. Осмотрев себя в последний раз, Рон вышел из комнаты.</p><p>      Гриффиндорская гостиная была наполнена, в основном, парнями. У лестницы его дожидался Гарри: Рон должен был познакомить друга с его спутницей.</p><p>— Отлично выглядишь, Рон, — воскликнул Дин, увидев его.</p><p>—Спасибо, но если ты пытаешься ко мне подкатить, то сразу предупреждаю, ты не в моем вкусе.</p><p>— Да пошёл ты, — пробурчал Дин.</p><p>      Посмеявшись со всеми над шуткой, Рон вместе с другом пошёл в сторону холла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Бал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В холле было не протолкнуться. Многие всё ещё искали в толпе своих даму или кавалера. Рон, заметив их с Гарри спутниц, повёл друга знакомиться.</p><p>— Привет, — Рон улыбнулся девушкам, — позвольте представить вам моего друга Гарри Поттера.</p><p>Друг поочерёдно поцеловал протянутые ручки. И вообще демонстрировал хорошее знание этикета.</p><p>— Рад наконец-то познакомиться лично.</p><p>      Сделав несколько искренних комплиментов, друзья протянули руки девушкам и стали ждать, пока пробьёт восемь часов.</p><p>      Из подземной гостиной по лестнице поднялись слизеринцы. Впереди вышагивал Малфой в чёрной бархатной мантии. Почувствовав слишком пристальный взгляд, Драко непонимающе поднял бровь, но, стоило ему понять, кто столь неприлично и провокационно на него уставился, он вернул хмурый и высокомерный взгляд. Рон на это лишь улыбнулся ещё шире и подмигнул.</p><p>      Удовлетворённо хмыкнув от произведённого на Малфоя эффекта, Рон обратил внимание на спутницу. Вивьен лишь понимающе захихикала и заговорщически подмигнула.</p><p>      Прежде, чем зайти в Большой зал, он успел одним глазком заметить Гермиону вместе с Крамом, но решил подождать начала танцев, а потом уже подойти к подруге.</p><p>      Ужин проходил просто замечательно, Рон неторопливо пробовал рождественскую пищу, и ему совершенно не мешали картавые щебетания Вивьен. Раньше он старался есть быстро и закидывать в рот все сразу: живя с кучей братьев, Рон усвоил, что промедление может оставить с пустым желудком. Теперь же, переборов детские рефлексы, он все больше отдавал предпочтения не количеству, а разнообразию блюд — и уже опытным путём выяснил, что не очень жалует французскую пищу.</p><p>      Когда ужин закончился, Дамблдор встал и пригласил всех последовать его примеру. Волшебник взмахнул волшебной палочкой, столы отъехали к стенам, образовав пустое пространство.</p><p>      После двух танцев настало время поменяться партнёрами, и Рон, удостоверившись, что его спутница не останется одна, пошёл к столику у стенки, за которым уже сидел Гарри.</p><p>— Ну, как бал? — Рон сел на соседний стул.</p><p>      Гарри не ответил, молча поглядывая на Чжоу и Седрика. Подошла раскрасневшаяся Гермиона и села рядом.</p><p>— Привет, — улыбнулся Рон. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.</p><p>— Спасибо, — пуще прежнего залилась румянцем подруга, — Виктор пошёл за лимонадом.</p><p>— И когда ты собиралась нам его представить?</p><p>— Я просто не знала, как вы отреагируете, ведь Гарри и Виктор — соперники в Турнире.</p><p>— И ты решила дождаться бала, чтобы, увидев тебя в обществе болгарского бугая, мы испугались хоть как-то реагировать?</p><p>— Рон, как ты мог так подумать? Я просто надеялась, что познакомившись с Виктором вы поймёте какой он замечательный,  — прошептала Гермиона и напустила несчастное выражение лица.</p><p>— О, женщина, коварство Ваше имя, — обреченно проговорил Рон, — у меня нет к твоему Краму никаких притензий, Гермиона. Если он тебя устраивает, то меня и подавно.</p><p>— И меня тоже, — поспешил заверить Гарри, — тем более, когда потеплеет, можно будет вместе сыграть в квиддич.</p><p>— Тогда я приведу его, — облегченно улыбнулась Гермиона. И поспешила к столу с напитками.</p><p>— Уверен, она крутит этим Крамом так же, как и нами, — поделился Гарри.</p><p>— Со знанием дела и творческим подходом, — согласился Рон.</p><p>      Знакомство прошло немного странно. Со стороны казалось, что они ведут милую беседу, но Крам смотрел на Рона и Гарри настороженно-ревнивым взглядом, когда Гермиона встала между друзьями. Ему в ответ друзья адресовали взгляд, который говорил: «обидишь её и тогда можешь бежать в Сибирь», — и получили безмолвные заверения в искренности намерений. Удовлетворённые подобным ответом, друзья поспешили отойти.</p><p>      Рон отделился от Гарри и решил уделить один танец сестре. Оказалось, что Джинни умеет неплохо танцевать, и он с удовольствием провальсировал с ней несколько кругов.</p><p>      В полночь «Ведуньи» доиграли последний танец, и бал кончился. Рон встретился с Гарри на пути в гостиную, и тот рассказал о разговоре Каркарова и Снейпа. И о том, что ему посоветовал Седрик.</p><p>      К счастью как и в прошлый раз, Барти-младший решил подстраховать Гарри. Рон был полностью уверен, что вероятность того что такой надутый индюк, как Седрик, сам догадался о разгадке и даже решил поделиться об этом с Гарри минимальна.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      После рождественских каникул грянул сенсационный репортаж Скитер. Все были взбудоражены известием о том, что Хагрид оказался сыном великанши. Теперь герой первой страницы «Пророка» перестал вести занятия.</p><p>      После ужина друзья вышли из замка и побрели к хижине.</p><p>— Хагрид, это мы! — крикнул Гарри и заколотил в дверь. — Открой!</p><p>Но никто не ответил.</p><p>— Нас-то он почему не пускает? — размышляла Гермиона. — Нам всё равно, человек он или полувеликан.</p><p>      Рон заранее знал об этом инциденте и даже мог его предотвратить, но спасителем для всех сирых и убогих он не нанимался. Тем более, Рон испытывал к Хагриду не самые светлые чувства. Те полчища акромантулов, выходящие из Запретного леса, до сих пор были одним из самых неприятных его воспоминаний. Поэтому Рон на автомате ходил за друзьями и в нужный момент кивал. К тому же, его мысли занимали дела поинтереснее.</p><p>      Он не мог вмешиваться в грядущие события прямо, но с помощью ментального червя мог воздействовать на людей. Это было чем-то схожим с действием Империуса, но человек, в котором паразитирует такой червь, не чувствует никаких отклонений. В ментальном плане их способности были более обширны: они считывали всю информацию у носителя и имели способность передавать ее, и даже были пригодны для лечебных целей, так как имели возможность проникать во все незащищенные участки сознания. И были связаны с Роном, так как являлись частичкой его души.</p><p>      Ближайшей жертвой насильственной смерти был Седрик, на котором он и собирался их опробовать.</p><p>      Фактически, Рону не было до смерти Седрика никакого дела: побывав за чертой, он смотрел на смерть как на что-то обыкновенное и неизбежное. А Диггори был настолько незначительным персонажем в мировой истории, что Министерство даже не потрудилось объяснить, кто нацелил в него Аваду при условии, что Гарри придумал события на кладбище.</p><p>      Но, с другой стороны, это была отличная возможность протестировать автономность червей на живом человеке. Рон не собирался брать разум Седрика полностью под контроль, а лишь стать его совестью и дать ему возможность выбрать между честолюбием и честностью. Если он не станет касаться Кубка, то останется в живых, но если его амбиции преобладают, то история повторится.</p><p>      Наметив будущий план действий, Рон с интересом начал следить за потугами Гарри разгадать загадку яйца. В этот раз он не собирался вмешиваться и рассчитывал посмотреть на Барти-младшего в действии.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Холодная вода - мужской враг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маглы говорят, глаза — зеркало души. И, заглянув в них, можно прочесть человеческие помыслы. Это точно было верно по отношению к волшебникам. Ведь любой сведущий в ментальной магии способен через глаза заглянуть в человеческий разум.</p><p>      Но Рона мало волновало, что Дамблдор в этот самый момент читал его мысли. Ведь выставленное в первые дни псевдосознание работало без нареканий и нуждалось лишь в небольшой корректировке в связи с его повзрослевшей в глазах окружающих личностью.</p><p>      Рон очень хорошо разбирался в окклюменции благодаря опыту ментальных атак поглощённых душ, но его методы легилименции были слишком грубыми. А для души, связанной с физическим телом, нужен был более тонкий подход. И, попытайся он применить даже поверхностную легилименцию на сидящем напротив Дамблдоре, его манипуляции тотчас бы засекли. Но Рона это не особо беспокоило: любые способности можно развить, было бы лишь желание и время.<br/>Пусть сейчас директор мог скрыть свои мысли за скорлупой, но не пройдёт и двух лет, как Рон добудет всю информацию, в том числе и интересные знания об артефакторике, зельеварении и многом другом; благо он точно знал, когда душа директора должна покинуть физическую оболочку.</p><p>      Стараясь, чтобы на лице не появилась предвкушающая улыбка, Рон взял за руку Гермиону и послал ей обнадёживающий взгляд. Подруга явно была сильно напряжена и не горела желанием провести несколько часов в ледяной воде. Но, не желая показаться трусихой, не возникала. Не то чтобы их спрашивали, конечно: просто поставили перед фактом.</p><p>      К счастью, организаторы начали накладывать сонные чары, предварительно использовав согревающее заклинание длительного действия; но Рон вспомнил, что холодная вода пагубно влияет на самую важную часть мужского тела и наложил дополнительную защиту. Удостоверившись, что его достоинство не сможет пострадать от холода и сексуально неудовлетворённых русалок, он погрузился в медитацию.</p><p>      Рон точно уловил тот момент, когда его погрузили в воду, потому как кровь и магия в его теле начали ускоряться. Нельзя было сказать, что дело только в температуре воды; скорее в том, что вода была пропитана магией. Если бы он начал замачиваться в этом озере ещё несколько месяцев назад, сейчас его магический резерв был бы в два раза больше. Он мог лишь мысленно схватиться за голову и уже сознательно начать управлять потоками магии.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Несколько часов, проведённых в воде озера, заменили Рону десять дней тренировок, и даже его тело немного улучшилось; но, к сожалению, никто не собирался давать ему больше времени.</p><p>      Когда Рон открыл глаза, Гарри уже истратил время, отведённое ему жаброслями, и его начали окружать русалки. Рон и так был раздражён тем, что ему не дали ещё несколько часов побыть в магическом озере, так что сейчас эти волшебные существа рисковали попасть под горячую руку.<br/>Мысленно досчитав до десяти, он быстренько двинулся к Гарри.</p><p>      Рон даже не пытался напасть на русалок, это было лишнее; он просто выпустил немного силы своей души, и русалки, более чувствительные по своей природе, быстро убрались. Крепко удерживая непутёвого друга, он отправил последний предупреждающий взгляд главе русалочьего племени и, схватив всплывающую по прямому курсу Габриэль, выплыл из озера.</p><p>      Трибуны радостно завопили и засвистели, все вскочили на ноги. Рон сделал вид, словно только проснулся и будто бы прищурился от яркого света. В это время Габриэль тоже открыла глаза. Девочка была смущена и испугана.</p><p>— Рон, насчёт того, что случилось под водой… — Гарри ещё не отошёл от ощущения леденящего ужаса, что настиг его, когда он остался без воздуха и его начали окружать русалки. Но все равно он не мог понять, как Рон умудрился проснуться, хотя и был благодарен другу за спасение.</p><p>— Давай поговорим об этом позже (возможно никогда). Нас ждут.</p><p>— Ладно, поплыли! — встрепенулся Гарри. — Помоги мне, придержи её, вряд ли она хорошо плавает.</p><p>       Они вдвоём потянули за собой сестру Флёр к берегу, где уже ждали судьи; двадцать тритонов плыли вместе с ними, словно почётный караул, и распевали хриплыми голосами страшные гимны.</p><p>      На берегу показались улыбающиеся лица Дамблдора и Людо Бэгмена. Стоявший же рядом Перси был белее снега.</p><p>Пока Флёр рассказывала о своих душевных терзаниях и переживаниях за сестру заворожённым зрителям, Рон был подхвачен, экстренно осмотрен и опрошен Перси. Видя бледное от беспокойства лицо старшего брата, тот ощутил внутреннее удовлетворение и даже радость.</p><p>— Успокойся, Перси. Разве помощнику самого Барти Крауча пристало так копошиться? — Рон не мог не подколоть брата.</p><p>— Ты прав, при моей должности я должен вести себя беспристрастно, — похоже, Перси не понял шутки.</p><p>— Не переживай, у тебя смягчающие обстоятельства: твой любимый младший брат был в опасности, — неловко добавил Рон и поспешил ретироваться от недалёкого и черезвычайно серьёзного брата. Хоть он и проживал вторую жизнь, но так и не смог до конца понять всех членов своей семьи.<br/>Он стремительно направился в сторону Гарри и Гермионы, которые утеплялись с помощью банных халатов и полотенец.</p><p>— Скажите мне, мои дорогие друзья, есть ли какая-то причина, по которой вы не высушиваете свою одежду с помощью заклинаний и не накладываете на себя Согревающие чары, или вы являетесь мазохистами и получаете удовольствие от того, что у вас коченеют конечности? — Рон придал лицу осмысливающееся выражение. — Даже если это и так, то тебе явно не стоит этим увлекаться, Гарри. Холод влияет на размер и способности твоего младшего боевого товарища. Тебе при первой же возможности стоит проверить его функциональность.</p><p>На лице Гермионы появилось забавное выражение, состоящее из негодования, смущения и злости. И Рон не знал, что ее возмущает больше: то, что она сама не подумала о чарах, или то, что ее друзья, а точнее один конкретный друг, говорил о мужском детородном органе, не смущаясь ее присутствия.</p><p>      Лицо же Гарри выражало шок; он выглядел настолько красным, что, если из его ушей пошёл бы дым, это бы никого не удивило. А Рон почувствовал, что определённо подсаживается на это чувство лишения людей дара речи. К сожалению, реакция друзей была не столь же красноречивой, как у одного слизеринца, но на безрыбье и рак рыба, как говорится.</p><p>      Пока судьи собирались для обсуждения итогов состязания, в их сторону дорогу прокладывала благодарная Флёр. Она восторженно щебетала о нелёгком подвиге по спасению её сестры и, по всем законам жанра, в качестве награды даровала парням поцелуи прекрасной девы в количестве двух штук для каждого отважного рыцаря. Гермиона при этом так рассердилась, что не могла и слова вымолвить.</p><p>— Дорогая, ты-то чего сердишься, она же не Крама поцеловала. Или… неужели в глубине души ты хочешь, чтобы мы до старости оставались без женской ласки и с завистью смотрели на вашу с Крамом любовную историю?</p><p>— Рональд Биллиус Уизли, не смей говорить подобные глупости! И перестань меня подкалывать, если не хочешь, чтобы я наслала на тебя какое-нибудь изощрённое проклятье, думаешь, я не вижу смешинки в твоих глазах?!</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не бейте меня, госпожа. Я сделаю всё, что вы прикажете.</p><p>Рон старался не смотреть на разгневанное лицо Гермионы и ускорил шаг. Но, взглянув на притихшего Гарри, вынужден был остановиться в безуспешных попытках не согнуться от смеха. Друг с нервным выражением одергивал штаны и как бы невзначай пытался прощупать, не уменьшилось ли его достоинство!</p><p>            А через несколько дней пришла газета с репортажем Риты Скитер, в котором журналистка утверждала, что Гермиона держит Национального Героя и его скромного друга чуть ли не в рабстве, а за непослушание бьёт плеткой и заставляет называть себя госпожой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. День рождения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро первого марта ознаменовалось попыткой Рона пробраться к магическому озеру, что, впрочем, увенчалось успехом.<br/>На его дороге не появлялись ни Снейп, ни Филч, ни даже призраки, хотя последние и так попадались ему нечасто. В его присутствии они чувствовали себя неудобно, но не понимали, в чём причина и попросту избегали.</p><p>      Рон не представлял для древних обитателей замка никакой опасности. Призраки не были полноценной душой, скорее, просто осколком, который по размеру был не больше одного его ментального червя. И поэтому их поглощение не принесло бы никакой пользы.</p><p>      Добравшись до места назначения, Рон не стал долго церемониться и сразу же погрузился в озеро. Выпустив немного своей ауры, чтобы жители озера не прерывали его практику, он вошёл в медитативное состояние.</p><p>      Магические потоки в теле Рона были насильственно ускорены до максимально возможной для его тела скорости.<br/>Подобное воздействие благотворно повлияет на магическую проходимость его каналов в будущем, но в настоящий момент он вынужден был терпеть сильную боль.</p><p>      Самые крупные его каналы были запечатаны проклятьем, что на семьдесят процентов урезало его силы, однако мелкие оставались относительно свободными. Хоть размер этих каналов и невелик, их было огромное множество. Что позволяло хоть как-то развернуться в текущей плачевной ситуации.</p><p>      Хоть к счастью, ему сегодня исполнилось лишь пятнадцать, ведь по достижению малого магического совершеннолетия проводить подобные упражнения было бы не так просто. И сопровождалось бы ещё большей болью.</p><p>      Прогнав магию по каналам ещё несколько раз, Рон решил на этом остановиться. Подобные манипуляции приносили пользу лишь в определённом количестве. Нужно было дать телу передохнуть хотя бы неделю между подобными упражнениями.</p><p>      Когда Рон вернулся в комнату, до завтрака оставалось ещё полтора часа, и он решил искупаться и навести марафет.<br/>В ванной он провёл не менее 30 минут, позволяя тёплой воде расслабить напряженные после болевых спазмов мышцы. Затем позволив телу высушиться естественным образом, Рон наколдовал зеркало и с удовлетворением стал разглядывать симпатичного голого парня, отражающегося в нём.</p><p>      Сегодня Рон решил надеть новую мантию и форму, что он заказал недавно. Сам наряд был не из дорогой ткани, но слово «новое» приятно отдавалось в его душе. Хоть Рон и пытался преодолеть эти детские комплексы, он оправдывал себя тем, что это его день рождения, и сегодня можно простить подобную слабость.</p><p>      Уже в одежде представ перед зеркалом, он с удовольствием признал, что мужика не скроешь за широкой мантией.</p><p>      Когда его соседи по комнате начали просыпаться, Рон уже зачёсывал волосы. Предупредив их, что завтрак начнётся через 10 минут, он спустился в гостиную, которую успела оккупировать Гермиона с книгой. С трудом подняв глаза от огромного фолианта, она осмотрела Рона с головы до ног.</p><p>— Что за повод?</p><p>— У меня свидание!</p><p>— С кем?! — в один голос воскликнули Гермиона и спускающийся Гарри.</p><p>— С этим прекрасным днём, — с воодушевленной улыбкой проговорил Рон.<br/>Однако никакой реакции от друзей не последовало; с видом, будто им и так все понятно, они начали идти в сторону выхода из башни. Рон на это лишь покачал головой: похоже, у друзей вырабатывается иммунитет к его выходкам, что, с его точки зрения, было не очень хорошо.</p><p>      Двери в Большой зал должны были отвориться с минуты на минуту, поэтому рядом с дверью стояла толпа слизеринцев. Подойдя ближе ко входу, Рон встретился взглядом с белокурым представителем Змеиного факультета.</p><p>— Что, Уизли, неужели твоя семейка сумела накопить денег на новую мантию? — Малфой бросил презрительный взгляд, дополняющий едкие слова.</p><p>— Боже, Драко, ты в своём репертуаре. Мог сказать, что я хорошо выгляжу, и в менее желчной форме. Никто не осудит тебя за то, что ты заглядываешься на такого красавца, как я.</p><p>— Похоже, отсутствие денег ваша семья компенсирует огромным самомнением.</p><p>— Драко, ты так часто упоминаешь материальное положение моей семьи, что это не может не навести на определённые мысли, — улыбка Рона стала в несколько раз слаще. — Мне начинает казаться, будто ты намекаешь на то, что увеличить состояние моей семьи может брак с богатой Наследницей или… Наследником.</p><p>      О да. Вот он, тот самый взгляд. Хладнокровное лицо, а в глазах бешенство. Рон знал, что Малфой старается не переходить на банальные крикливые оскорбления: воспитание да и рядом стоявшие слизеринцы не позволяли допустить подобную оплошность.</p><p>      Пока Драко готовил аргументы для нового раунда, Рон с друзьями направились в открывшиеся двери Большого зала. Гермиона выглядела совершенно безразличной, чего нельзя было сказать о Гарри.</p><p>— Рон, зачем ты его провоцируешь?</p><p>— Как зачем? Это же весело!</p><p>— Малфой с тобой вряд ли согласен. В его представлении, веселье — это когда ты корчишься от боли у его ног. И он может попытаться это реализовать, если будешь слишком его провоцировать.</p><p>— Не переживай Гарри, я знаю что делаю. Кстати Гермиона, почему ты не приглашаешь Крама за наш стол? Вон он смотрит, как побитый щенок.</p><p>— Я думаю, это будет немного неловко, — смутилась Гермиона.</p><p>— Ты что, его бросила? — удивился Гарри</p><p>— Нет, дело не в этом, просто Крам пригласил меня к себе погостить на каникулах.</p><p>— Охо, это довольно серьезно, — проговорил Рон.</p><p>— Да уж, не каждый парень пойдёт на такое после нескольких месяцев общения, — с видом знатока подхватил четырнадцатилетний Гарри.</p><p>— И что ты ему ответила?</p><p>— Ну, мне тогда было не до него, я ждала вас с Роном…</p><p>— Ах, наша святая Гермиона, покровительница дружбы и, как следствие, — одиноких дев.</p><p>— Хватит паясничать, Рон, — Гермиона бросила осуждающий взгляд, — и что мне ему ответить?</p><p>— Ничего, — пожав плечами сказал Рон.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Приглашение погостить — это всего лишь способ Виктора показать, что он хочет продолжить ваши отношения даже после того как вы разъедетесь по домам. Фактически, оно не требует ответа. Но ты можешь просто отшутиться, что если он добудет Кубок огня, то ты с ним пойдёшь хоть на край света. Без обид, Гарри.</p><p>— Да я не обижаюсь, мне бы хоть живым остаться.</p><p>— Вот это я понимаю — оптимист по жизни, как вокруг тебя ещё единороги не летают?</p><p>— Я реально смотрю на вещи, Рон. Я прошёл эти два состязания благодаря удаче и вашей помощи.</p><p>      Рон не стал отвечать, так как отвлёкся на Сычика, который влетел в Большой зал с огромной коробкой. Он улыбнулся и приготовился поймать посылку на лету. Сова, выполнив свою миссию, с горделивой осанкой уселась на его плече. Друзья заинтересованно поглядывали на посылку, ведь после прошлой такой коробки на их обозрение предстала наиотвратительнейшая парадная мантия. Но Рон не спешил её открывать, он сначала прочитал поздравление от родителей и старших братьев, написал ответ и отправил Сычика обратно домой.</p><p>— По какому поводу посылка? — не сдержался Гарри.</p><p>— Ну, повод действительно есть… — начал Рон, но его перебила подошедшая Джинни.</p><p>— Рон, поздравляю, — она поцеловала его в щечку и крепко обняла, — открывай быстрее.</p><p>      Коробка не содержала каких-то неожиданных элементов: члены семьи знали, как он любит все шоколадное и мармеладное, поэтому в посылке было всё перечисленное в большом количестве и разнообразии и, конечно же, мамина фирменная выпечка с тыквой.</p><p>      Рон знал, что сладостями нужно поделиться, и выжидающий взгляд сестры это подтверждал. А вот друзья были явно смущены и чувствовали себя виноватыми, что забыли про его день рождения. Отлично, значит, они не будут клянчить у него сладости.</p><p>      Видя, что он медлит, Джинни послала Рону более требовательный взгляд. Горестно вздохнув, он отобрал сладости, что ему нравились не так сильно, и передал их сестре. Даже не посчитав нужным поблагодарить, эта вымогательница убежала к подружкам.<br/>Поставив коробку рядом, Рон адресовал вопросительно поднятую бровь затихшим друзьям.</p><p>— Рон, поздравляю, прости, что забыл про твой день рождения, — по взгляду Гарри и вправду было видно, что ему очень жаль.</p><p>— Поздравляю, Рон, — присоединилась Гермиона.</p><p>      К счастью, тему не смогли развить дальше, так как в Большой зал влетела Букля с письмом от Сириуса, в котором он предлагал встретиться в Хогсмиде.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Сириус Блэк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, плотно пообедав, отправились в Хогсмид. Пока друзья покупали для Добби носки, Рон заглянул в аптеку за ингредиентами для подарков Фреду и Джорджу. Его дорогие старшие братья преподнесли ему на день рождения свои фирменные сладости с сюрпризом. Рон решил, что подобные действия нуждаются в ответном подарке.</p><p>      К сожалению, нужных ему компонентов в аптеке не оказалось. Решив, что позже отправит сову с заказом, Рон пошёл в магазин в котором теоретически должны были находиться его друзья, но на практике все оказалось не так. </p><p>      Друзья направились к краю деревни. На месте их уже ждал тощий чёрный пёс.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Сириус, — поприветствовал его Гарри.</p><p>      Пес радостно шевельнул хвостом. Был ли он так рад их видеть или просто почувствовал запах еды, которой они наполнили рюкзак, — не столь важно.</p><p>      Рон, идущий рядом с Сириусом, как бы невзначай прикоснулся к нему и мысленно покачал головой.<br/>
Как он и подозревал ранее, в душе Бродяги были сильные прорехи. Только в одном месте Блэк мог лишиться такого количества духовной силы. Рон и прежде размышлял над происхождением дементоров, но что это за существа, он с точностью мог сказать лишь встретившись с ними лицом к лицу.</p><p>      Пока же его беспокоило состояние Сириуса. Душа его была крайне нестабильна, и колдовать в таком состоянии было категорически запрещено: множество серьёзных заклинаний требовало духовной силы.</p><p>      В краткосрочной перспективе Рон ничем не мог помочь Сириусу, лишь отправить немного собственной сущности и подсадить ментального червя, чтобы его состояние не становилось ещё хуже. Теперь Рону было понятно поведение Блэка и его навязчивая идея схватить Петтигрю. Находясь в критической ситуации, он просто подсознательно совершил привязку к человеку, вызывающему сильнейшие эмоции, и это помогло стабилизировать душу на какое-то время. А потом чувство заботы о крестнике пересилило жажду мести, и привязка перекинулась на Гарри. Но даже с этой поддержкой Сириус не протянет больше двух лет.</p><p>      Они шли молча некоторое время, пока не очутились в прохладном тёмном гроте. В дальнем конце его, привязанный верёвкой к большому камню, сидел гиппогриф Клювокрыл. Трое друзей поклонились своенравному животному, и тот через некоторое время, словно нехотя, ответил поклоном. Гермиона подбежала погладить гиппогрифа, а Гарри и Рон обернулись к вернувшемуся в человеческий облик Блэку.</p><p>      С Сириуса свисала поношенная серая мантия, которую он носил с тех самых пор, как сбежал из Азкабана. Волосы были отросшими, спутанными и немытыми. Он здорово исхудал. Но Рон не собирался как-то комментировать его состояние, тем более советовать Бродяге или Гарри, как лучше поступить. К некоторым вещам стоит прийти самому.</p><p>      — Курица! — воскликнул Сириус хриплым голосом. И совсем не аристократично кинулся на еду. Трудно было винить его в подобном поведении и в невнимательности к собственному виду: всё-таки 12 лет в Азкабане способны напрочь отбить брезгливость и разборчивость в пище.</p><p>      Пока Сириус был занят едой, Гарри рассказывал о Барти Крауче и его подозрительных появлениях в кабинете Снейпа.</p><p>      Несмотря на свое состояние и явную заторможенность сознания, Блэк делал вполне логичные умозаключения, хоть и подправленные негативом по отношению к Краучу-старшему. Это было неудивительно, ведь тот посадил Сириуса в тюрьму без суда и следствия. А вот кому ещё это было выгодно, Бродяга явно не задумывался.<br/>
Закончив еду, Сириус передал Гарри фляжку из-под тыквенного сока.</p><p>      — Я вас провожу до деревни. Может, удастся стащить свежую газету…</p><p>      Бродяга снова превратился в большого чёрного пса, и они вместе вышли из грота, спустились, пересекли усеянное камнями подножие горы и остановились у лаза в заборе. Сириус позволил всем троим погладить себя по голове, повернулся и помчался вокруг деревни.</p><p>***</p><p>      Идя в сторону Хогвартса, Гарри не переставал  думать о крёстном. Рассказ Сириуса о том, как он питается крысами и крадет газеты, поверг Гарри в шок. И прошёлся неприятным холодком по спине. Раньше о нем ещё никто так не заботился, и это чувство не только отдало теплотой в душе, но и сильно тяготило. Гарри хотелось бы как-то отплатить, но он не знал, что можно сделать в подобной ситуации.</p><p>      — Я забыл сказать Сириусу про разговор Снейпа и Каркарова, — Гарри внезапно нарушил царившее молчание, отчего друзья вздрогнули. — А что, если у Снейпа что-то недоброе на уме?</p><p>      — Доброе или недоброе, а Дамблдор Снейпу доверяет, — не согласилась Гермиона, — и не забывай, он спас тебя в прошлом году, хотя мог оставить умирать.</p><p>      — Действительно, Гарри, он несколько раз помогал тебе выйти из-под удара: помнишь метлу на первом курсе? — поддержал подругу Рон, — мне даже кажется, что наш профессор —  цундере.</p><p>      — Цундере?</p><p>      — Это японское слово, обозначающее человека, который на людях холодный и жестокий, но на самом деле нежный и добрый в душе.</p><p>      — Нежный и добрый Снейп? — Гермиона как будто представила подобную картину и содрогнулась.</p><p>      — Нежный и добрый Профессор Снейп, — спародировал голос подруги Рон. На что она лишь закатила глаза. Вообще, их склоки становились все более изощрёнными, и, что самое удивительное, в невыгодном положении зачастую оставалась Гермиона.</p><p>      В то, что Снейп может быть кем-то кроме сальноволосого ублюдка, верилось с трудом, но нельзя было отрицать, что он несколько раз спасал его многострадальную шкуру.<br/>
Хотя то, для чего это нужно было самому Снейпу, так и оставалось непонятным, в душе Гарри чувствовал огромную признательность. Но просто подойти и поблагодарить Снейпа не было возможности: уверен, что он размазал бы его по стенке после подобной инициативы. </p><p>      Проходя мимо очередного дома и вдыхая полной грудью манящий аромат жаркого, Рон посмотрел на него каким-то странным взглядом.</p><p>      — Питаться все это время одними крысами... — и, не отводя взгляда, продолжил, — это большая жертва с его стороны, Гарри.</p><p>      От этой фразы ему стало не по себе, но он не мог понять, что друг пытался этим сказать. Через секунду Рон просто развернулся и пошёл дальше.</p><p>***</p><p>      Через несколько дней Рон узнал, что Гарри додумался передавать Сириусу еду, тёплую одежду и свежие выпуски газеты через Добби. Хотя то, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы прийти к этому простому решению, вызывало некоторое беспокойство.<br/>
Гермиона же просто цвела, и, даже когда она пыталась сохранять невозмутимость, на лице всё равно проскальзывала влюблённая улыбка.</p><p>      К концу марта Хагрид нашёл в лесу мёртвое тело Барти Крауча. Это событие, многим омрачнившее настроение, Рона практически не коснулось: наконец-то его заказ был доставлен. Он долго думал насчет подарка на день рождения близнецов, не травмоопасного, но предупреждающего братьев, что не стоит добавлять лишние ингредиенты в его сладости. На ум приходили разные идеи, но Рон решил остановиться на шампуне и геле для душа собственного приготовления с особым запахом, который будет проявляться, только когда тело и волосы высохнут. Не став изобретать велосипед, он просто заказал жидкую мыльную основу и разные эфирные масла и ароматизаторы. Готовые продукты упаковал в красивую обёртку и чуть приправил чарами. Подарки были готовы, осталось дождаться дня рождения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Педофил?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как и в предыдущие дни, Рон проснулся раньше соседей и, закончив ежедневную рутину, стал будить Гарри. Друг просыпаться не желал, но «Агуаменти» сумело убедить его изменить своё решение. Стараясь не прислушиваться к неприличной ругани из уст Поттера, Рон выскочил из комнаты. Где только четырнадцатилетний англичанин мог слышать такие выражения?</p><p>      В Большом Зале отсутствовало больше половины гриффиндорцев, которые, похоже, ещё не отошли от вчерашнего празднования дня рождения близнецов.</p><p>      Рон, как и планировалось, передал братьям подарки ручной работы. Конечно же, Фред и Джордж наградили его подозрительным взглядом и по своей воле никогда бы не стали пользоваться его изделиями. К большому их несчастью, на упаковку была наложена ментальная магия отсроченного действия. Он даже начал немного понимать братьев с их постоянным желанием кого-нибудь разыграть.</p><p>      Когда к Рону присоединились друзья, он наслаждался блинами с черничным джемом. Как бы Гарри не пытался своим недовольным взглядом испортить ему аппетит, всё было тщетно. Даже когда в дверях показались Фред и Джордж, Рон не оторвался от утреннего лакомства, хотя и следил за ними периферийным зрением. Когда те прошли мимо, он почувствовал мимолетный запах мяты и лимона и предвкушающе улыбнулся.</p><p>      Закончив наполнять желудок, Рон стал больше прислушиваться к разговору друзей. Пока он занимался исполнением своей маленькой мести, Хогвартс и, в частности, его друга знатно тряхнуло. Гарри узнал шокирующие подробности о личности некоторых Пожирателей и считал своим долгом поделиться потрясением с друзьями.</p><p>— Гарри, а когда ты собрался готовиться к третьему заданию? — перевела тему Гермиона.</p><p>— Как раз в ближайшее время и начну. Рон, мне нужен будет спарринг-партнёр, поможешь мне?</p><p>— Конечно, Гарри. Буду только рад. — обрадовался Рон. Ему как раз не хватало человека, на котором можно отработать заклинания. И раз уж друг сам попросил, то он наверняка не будет против нескольких ушибов.</p><p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, если со мной что-нибудь случится, то об этом сразу же узнают? — Гарри сразу же насторожился из-за улыбки Рона.</p><p>— А ты думаешь, я способен с тобой что-то сделать? Ты обижаешь меня, Гарри. Сколько раз мы подставляли друг другу спины, — сразу же оскорбился Рон.</p><p>— Просто у тебя такой взгляд, будто ты педофил, и к тебе на добровольной основе заявился ребёнок.</p><p>— Прости, что разбиваю твои странные фантазии, Гарри, но ты так вымахал за этот год, что ни один уважающий себя педофил на тебя не позарится.</p><p>— Рон, Гарри, я вообще-то ем, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Ваши разговоры о психологических отклонениях немного не к месту.</p><p>— Прости, Гермиона, мы не хотели лишить тебя аппетита. Но разве тебя не настораживают ассоциации, которые приводит Гарри? Что, если он подвергся насилию со стороны взрослого?</p><p>— Что за бред, Рон. Я просто сказал первое, что в голову пришло, — быстро проговорил Гарри, а увидев сомневающееся лицо Гермионы, продолжил: — Да и где мне ему подвергаться. Семья тёти меня, конечно, недолюбливает, но дядя Вернон — образцовый семьянин, а уж в школе то я тем более в безопасности.</p><p>— Я бы не стал отбрасывать школу. Знаю я одного человека в преклонном возрасте, который вечно зазывает Гарри в одиночку в кабинет и кормит конфетками, — поделился Рон.</p><p>— Ты ведь говоришь не о… — резко побледнела Гермиона, но потом взяла себя в руки, — Рон, о подобный вещах не шутят. Дамблдор — уважаемый волшебник, Верховный Чародей, Победитель Темного Лорда!</p><p>— И директор школы-пансионата с возможностью наложить Обливэйт, — закончил за неё Рон. — Может быть, случайной ассоциацией с педофилами подсознание нашего друга хочет намекнуть на что-то?</p><p>— Хватит нести чушь, — зло покачал головой Гарри, — если бы с моей памятью поработали, я бы понял: были бы какие-то провалы…</p><p>— Специалист в Ментальной магии не оставляет никаких намёков, Гарри. Обычно всё делается чисто.</p><p>       Рон смотрел как на лице друга меняются различные эмоции, начиная с недоверия и заканчивая шоком, прекрасно понимая, что в этот раз перегнул палку. Но это была такая удачная возможность — добавить неловкости в отношения Гарри с Дамблдором. Тогда в случае каких-либо вопросов он в первую очередь будет обращаться к друзьям. К счастью, Рон наложил Чары Тишины. Теперь нужно было лишь спрятать воспоминания об этом разговоре, чтобы невозможно было просмотреть их в головах Гарри и Гермионы.</p><p>— Да бросьте, ребят, я же пошутил, — улыбнулся Рон и попытался как-то разрядить обстановку. — Ну я не знаю, зазывает ли Дамблдор других детей к себе в кабинет. Но я точно уверен, что с Гарри там ничего не случалось. Иначе каждый раз, когда директор оказывался рядом, Гарри было бы неудобно, и интуиция заставляла бы его остерегаться. Или на него накатывал бы подсознательный страх.</p><p>— Ты… Я… Я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, если ты ещё раз так пошутишь, Рон, — бросив на него злобный взгляд, Гарри вылетел из Большого Зала.</p><p>— Рон, твои шуточки зашли слишком далеко в этот раз, — укоризненно поглядев на него, Гермиона пошла вслед за другом.</p><p>      Похоже, сегодня просить прощения будет немного сложнее, но это того стоило. Образ безгрешного светлого волшебника нужно было разрушать, и чем скорее, тем лучше. А пока Рон сидел и ждал того, что должно было произойти с минуты на минуту.</p><p>      Через некоторое время из-за противоположной стороны гриффиндорского стола начали вскакивать студенты, держась за нос. Старшекурсники быстренько сообразили наложить чары, но Рон знал, что даже это их не спасёт. Ведь он многократно усилил запах Дуриана и Раффлезии с помощью магии. Сочетание подобных запахов способно было отправить человека в обморок, если вдыхать его в течение нескольких минут. Тем временем, аромат лишь усилился и распространился по всему залу. Братья начали смотреть в его сторону, но он лишь улыбнулся и, насвистывая, пошёл извиняться перед другом.</p><p>       К счастью, пришлось лишь несколько раз подставиться под заклятия в спарринге, чтобы Гарри сменил гнев на милость, но Гермиона все так же взирала на него неодобрительно.</p><p>      Как только стало понятно, что Гарри его простил, Рон начал отражать заклятия друга, а дальше началось настоящее избиение младенца. Гарри приходилось бегать по всей классной комнате, пытаясь уйти от очередного проклятия. Но, к его счастью, текущие возможности Рона ограничивались получасовой бомбардировкой.</p><p>      За их спаррингами всегда следила Гермиона, накладывала медицинские чары в случае необходимости. Хотя сама должна была готовиться к экзаменам. Для неё это была огромная жертва, на которую она шла ради дружбы.</p><p>      На следующий день после диверсии в Большом Зале Рона настигли близнецы, которых на ночь заперли в Больничном крыле.</p><p>— Дорогой братец, отойдем-ка на минуту.</p><p>— И чего вам?</p><p>— Из-за твоего подарка… — начал Джордж,</p><p>— … мы провели весь день в Больничном крыле, — продолжил Фред.</p><p>— Ты испортил нам день рождения.</p><p>— И обязан его компенсировать.</p><p>— И о какой компенсации идёт речь? — спросил Рон.</p><p>— Как насчёт того, чтобы…</p><p>— … ты рассказал нам…</p><p>— Все, хватит, хотя бы один из вас может мне целым предложением поведать, что вам надо? — вмешался Рон.</p><p>— Так неинтересно.</p><p>— Тогда я разворачиваюсь и ухожу, а вы можете помахать ручкой своей компенсации.</p><p>— Какой неочаровательный младший брат. — У Фреда было такое лицо, словно у него отобрали игрушку.</p><p>— Ладно, мы хотим знать, как ты отсрочил действие неприятного запаха и усилил его.</p><p>— Ааа, так вот в чем дело. А где моя компенсация? Помнится, мне вы подарили несъедобные сладости. Это было жестоко и ранило меня в самое сердце. Надумаете меняться, не забудьте про шоколадные яйца с игрушкой, — помахав близнецам на прощание, Рон королевской походкой направился к друзьям.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Геройское шило</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В день Третьего тура во время завтрака за гриффиндорским столом было особенно шумно. Совиная почта принесла Гарри открытку от Сириуса с пожеланием удачи и свежий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка». В нём Скитер, как всегда, упражнялась в злословии.</p><p>— Этой женщине стоит найти себе мужика, — прошептал Рон, чтобы его не услышала рядом сидящая Гермиона.</p><p>— С чего ты взял? — спросил Гарри, на минуту отвлекшись от газеты.</p><p>— Неудовлетворённость сквозит в каждом слове. Как говорится, лает и кусает, потому что никто не раздевает.</p><p>      Гарри рассмеялся над удачной шуткой. Наконец-то давление из-за предстоящего состязания начало отпускать. Он прекрасно понимал, что друг пытается на свой манер приободрить его.</p><p>— Они со Снейпом были бы отличной парой. Не всю же жизнь ему довольствоваться правой рукой, — решил поддержать шуточный разговор Гарри.</p><p>— Неее, Скитер хоть и стерва со стажем, но Снейпа не потянет.</p><p>— Если вы закончили шушукаться, то нам пора, Рон, — вмешалась Гермиона.</p><p>      Сегодняшний день ознаменовался не только третьим заданием, но и экзаменом по истории магии, а так как Гарри не должен был его сдавать, то друзья разделились, и Рон с Гермионой отправились в сторону классных комнат.</p><p>      Экзамен проходил в письменном виде, и Рон закончил его в течение двадцати минут. Хотя ему очень хотелось увидеть родных, он всё равно решил подождать Гермиону. И через полчаса понял свою ошибку. Закончив работу, она уже сотый раз проверяла, не допустила ли где-нибудь ошибки, правильно ли сформулировала ответ и, не дай Мерлин, не пропустила ли знаки препинания. Он в жизни не видел настолько начитанного и сомневающегося в своих знаниях человека. Но, к счастью, время, отведённое на экзамен  было строго ограничено, чему он порадовался впервые в жизни.</p><p>      Когда Рон и Гермиона вернулись в Большой зал, наступило время обеда, а Гарри и старшие Уизли уже сидели за столом Гриффиндора. К счастью, родители не видели Рона целый год и списали все изменения в его характере и внешности на взросление. Но на их лицах всё равно появилось удивлённое выражение, когда Рон их крепко обнял, а мать даже растрогалась. Не то чтобы Рон раньше был какой-то сволочью, просто он нечасто показывал свои чувства по отношению к членам семьи.</p><p>      В зале собрались родственники всех чемпионов, и невдалеке сидели родители Седрика. Рон вспомнил, как душераздирающе мистер Диггори рыдал над трупом сына и молил Высшие силы его вернуть. От этих воспоминаний ему скрутило живот. Точно так же плакала мама над телом Фреда.</p><p>      Все приготовления были на стадии завершения: уже прошла неделя, как он подсадил Седрику червя и даже подстраховал на случай неожиданности Гарри, Крама и Флёр. Но сейчас Рон смотрел на Диггори и думал о том, правильно ли он поступает, отправляя того на верную смерть. Или же не стоит воображать себя Вершителем судеб, и пусть всё идёт по намеченному пути? От всех этих тяжких размышлений он порядком проголодался, так что с аппетитом принялся за мясо.</p><p>      Несколько часов пролетело незаметно, и Гарри пришлось уйти в палатку Чемпионов, а Гермиона и Рон с родителями уселись на трибуны.<br/>Через несколько минут на стадионе появились первые зрители. Воздух наполнился взволнованными голосами и звуками сотни шагов. Участники подошли ко входу в лабиринт, где профессора объясняли им правила состязания. Затем Бэгмен, используя Сонорус, озвучил для зрителей имена Чемпионов и количество их баллов. Когда обязательная вводная часть была окончена, участники по очереди начали заходить в лабиринт.</p><p>      Рон сидел среди толпы зрителей и, хотя на стадионе стоял страшный шум, всячески старался не отвлекаться на внешние раздражители. Он поочередно проверял состояние каждого участника, и как раз переключился на Крама, когда тот застал врасплох Флёр. Рон не стал отменять наложенный на болгарина Империус, а лишь добавил поверх него приказ сильно ей не вредить, на что и была растрачена вся вложенная в Виктора духовная энергия. Убедившись, что с его будущей невесткой всё в относительном порядке, он переключил внимание на друга.</p><p>      Гарри очень бодро проходил испытания и совершенно без напряжения сражался с магическими тварями. За время их совместных тренировок друг хорошо прокачал скорость реакции и владение боевой магии. Признаться, в Роне теплилась надежда, что Гарри просто прибьёт Хвоста, и никакого воскрешения не будет, но в то же время он понимал нецелесообразность подобного шага. Эх, как же всё напряжно.</p><p>      Пока Рон размышлял о смысле бытия, Гарри успел уже второй раз спасти Седрика, и два Чемпиона стояли на финишной прямой и спорили, у кого больше. Когда было решено взяться за Кубок вместе, Рон начал проецировать в голове Седрика многократно увеличенное чувство благодарности за спасение своей жизни, вследствие чего Диггори ощутил вину за своё желание незаслуженно стать Чемпионом. Только Рону показалось, что дело сделано, и пуффендуец сам выйдет из игры, как Диггори вдруг вспомнил о родителях и о том, как они будут разочарованы, если тот не станет хотя бы одним из победителей. Счёт пошёл на секунды, Гарри и Седрик рванули в сторону Кубка. И единственное, что Рон смог придумать в этой ситуации, — это послать мощный импульс в ноги, так что, по лучшим законам некачественного кино, Диггори подскользнулся и упал прямо в самый ответственный момент. А вот незадачливому спасителю предстояло расплачиваться за своё геройствование.</p><p>      Рон изо всех сил старался сидеть совершенно непринуждённо и не хвататься за голову. Уповая на своё величие, он совершенно забыл, что его физическая оболочка не привыкла оперировать таким количеством духовной энергии, за что сейчас и расплачивался. Голова болела нещадно, и он почувствовал, как лопнуло огромное количество мелких и несколько крупных капилляров. Рон быстренько направил магическую энергию в голову, пытаясь подстегнуть процесс регенерации. Сейчас было не время думать о каких-то болячках и последствиях повторного использования духовной энергии.</p><p>      Через пять минут, когда его состояние пришло в относительный порядок и он потянулся сознанием к Гарри, Рон почувствовал, что тело друга на чём-то висит, а Хвост уже шаманит над котлом, приговаривая. События, происходящие дальше, мало чем отличались от того, что когда-то рассказывал Гарри. Волан-де-Морт после воскрешения красивее не стал, а когда великий злодей решил показать, какой он крутой, и прикоснулся к Гарри, то Рон отправил немного духовной энергии в тело Тёмного Лорда: на многое такого количества не хватит, но он теперь хотя бы будет знать его местонахождение.</p><p>      Когда Волан-де-Морт начал призывать своих соратников, сознание Рона снова вернулось в физическое тело, и боль накрыла его в десять раз сильнее, но он, провернув манипуляции с магической энергией, опять потянулся к сознанию друга, желая убедиться в его сохранности. И лишь когда Гарри материализовался на стадионе, Рон позволил себе упасть в обморок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Мокрый Рон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рон ещё не успел толком проснуться, но уже на автомате пустил по телу энергию. Ситуация была крайне неприятной, а в худшем случае даже смертельной. Почти двадцать процентов капилляров в голове было взорвано, то же самое касалось его магических каналов. Он отделался малой кровью: всего-то лишился зрения на месяц и активной магии минимум на несколько дней. Конечно, он мог бы подстегнуть процесс исцеления, но это вызовет вопросы. Признаться, он не ожидал, что его инициатива обернётся подобным образом. На этот раз с Гарри ничего не случилось, но это была лишь одна из множества будущих потенциально смертельных ситуаций. Друг был чудовищно удачлив, как будто весь мир сосредоточился на его выживании. Но люди, окружающие Героя, не могли похвастаться подобным везением. И Сириус был следующей целью вселенской несправедливости.</p><p>      » — И что мне с этим делать? Может, просто наплевать, и пусть всё идёт своим чередом? С чего это я должен бегать как резаный и всех спасать? Нет, я всё решил! Кроме своих друзей и семьи я не буду никого подстраховывать. Плевать на Сириуса, плевать на всех остальных.<br/>— Ага, а потом всю жизнь смотреть в глаза другу и знать, что я мог спасти его крестного. Мерлин, и с каких пор я начал разговаривать сам с собой?»</p><p>      К тому времени, как за ширмой послышались шаги, Рон уже примерно представлял свои дальнейшие действия. Так как он грохнулся в обморок в тот же момент, когда Гарри вылетел на трибуны, то даже если Дамблдор и не догадается, в чём дело, он всё равно будет подозрителен. А это было чревато некоторыми последствиями.</p><p>— Мистер Уизли, не нужно нервничать, вы в Больничном крыле. И не трогайте повязку, ваши глаза сильно пострадали, понадобится некоторое время для излечения, — сказала подошедшая мадам Помфри.</p><p>— Как давно я здесь? — поинтересовался Рон, попутно повышая температуру тела и ускоряя сердцебиение.</p><p>— Вы находитесь здесь уже 36 часов.</p><p>— Где Гарри, что с ним? — он повысил голос, всем своим видом выражая тревогу.</p><p>— С мистером Поттером все в порядке, он уже покинул Больничное крыло.</p><p>— Я должен его увидеть, я должен убедиться, — прокричал Рон и сорвался с постели.</p><p>      Действия мадам Помфри не заставили себя ждать: волшебница мигом его обездвижила, усыпила (как ей казалось) и, отлеветировав его обратно в постель, поспешила в свой кабинет. А Рон принялся ждать всех участников предстоящей пьесы.</p><p>***</p><p>       Воскрешение Волан-де-Морта, ужасное состояние Рона, недоверие со стороны Министерства… Мысли путались и перескакивали с одной на другую. Как и предсказывал Рон, Гарри под конец очередного учебного года попал в новое смертельное приключение, и он уже начинал философски к этому относиться. К счастью, с ним не было Седрика, иначе без жертв бы не обошлось. Но сейчас его больше всего беспокоило состояние Рона.</p><p>      Из объяснений мадам Помфри Гарри понял лишь то, что Рон мог остаться слепым или, что ещё хуже, сквибом, если бы не своевременная помощь и чудодейственные зелья от профессора Снейпа. У него начинала болеть голова от мысли, как быстро разрастается его долг перед зельеваром.</p><p>       Гарри лежал у себя в спальне, когда к нему заявился Добби и проинформировал о том, что Рон проснулся и настойчиво требует присутствия друга. Не долго думая, тот быстро побежал в сторону Больничного крыла.<br/>Зайдя в палату, он оказался в обществе Дамблдора, Снейпа, Гермионы и всего семейства Уизли. И как они оказались здесь раньше него?</p><p>— Что ж, раз мистер Поттер соизволил явиться, то можно будить мистера Уизли, — проговорил Снейп и, направив палочку на Рона, произнёс заклинание.</p><p>      Друг сразу же начал подавать признаки жизни, поэтому Гарри даже не обратил внимания на слова зельевара. Придя в сознание, Рон тут же попытался соскочить с постели, но миссис Уизли крепко обняла его и принялась успокаивать его.</p><p>— Где Гарри? Что с ним? — на лице друга читалась нарастающая паника.</p><p>— Я здесь, — Гарри сел с другой стороны кровати и взял Рона за руку. И сразу же друг с облегчением выдохнул.</p><p>— Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся?</p><p>— Да, — с придыханием ответил он. Гарри в недоумении взглянул на Дамблдора, заметив на лицах директора и остальных присутствующих в палате такое же удивление.</p><p>— Как рука?</p><p>— Уже всё зажило, даже шрама не осталось.</p><p>— Это хорошо, — сказал Рон и спокойно откинулся на кровать.</p><p>— Мистер Уизли, как вы узнали, что Волан-де-Морт вернулся, если вы упали в обморок в тот момент, когда Гарри только появился на стадионе? — спросил до сих пор молчавший Дамблдор. Похоже, Рон не догадывался о его присутствии, потому как вздрогнул от неожиданности и начал озираться.</p><p>— Профессор Дамблдор, я вас не заметил.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас здесь находятся все члены вашей семьи, а также профессор Снейп и ваша подруга Гермиона.</p><p>И сразу же оживившиеся Уизли начали его обнимать и в один голос спрашивать, как Рон докатился до такой жизни, а Гермиона и Джинни обхватили его с обеих сторон. Сам же Рон не отпускал руку Гарри и шутками пытался ослабить беспокойство собравшихся. Когда все более или менее успокоились, Дамблдор снова начал задавать вопросы. Гарри, конечно, очень уважал директора, но в этой ситуации счёл его действия чрезвычайно грубыми.</p><p>— Мы с родителями и Гермионой сидели на трибунах, и поначалу всё было нормально, но, когда Седрика вынесли из лабиринта, я начал ощущать беспокойство. Оно с каждой минутой всё больше переходило в страх, даже в панику; потом вдруг заболела голова, и я почувствовал, как моё сознание куда-то переместилось. Я не сразу понял, где очутился: я увидел кладбище и сперва подумал, что это какая-то галлюцинация, но потом узнал Хвоста, который говорил о том, как его хозяин вернётся и убьёт меня, ну то есть Гарри. — Рон прервался, чтобы попросить воды, а потом захлебнулся, выпивая слишком быстро. Было видно, что он пытается не показывать родным свой страх и держаться как можно спокойнее.</p><p>— Потом из котла начал формироваться человеческий силуэт, и по поведению Хвоста я понял, что это Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Когда он начал болтать о своих планах, меня вытянуло обратно. Сразу же чудовищно разболелась голова, и я почувствовал, будто что-то рвётся внутри меня, а глаза закрыла пелена, но я должен был попасть обратно к Гарри и попытался повторить то ощущение перехода. Меня подстегивал сильный страх, и у меня получилось. На кладбище уже началась магическая дуэль, я до последнего пытался удержать сознание и, когда Гарри удалось сбежать, я тоже вернулся на стадион. Тогда боль снова навалилась, и последнее, что я помню — это ощущение множества мелких и крупных взрывов в голове.</p><p>      Рон закончил свой рассказ, и все уставились на него в крайнем изумлении. Даже профессор Снейп не сумел остаться равнодушным. Семейство Уизли смотрело на Рона так, будто у них на глазах из парня вырвался Чужой. Но потом миссис Уизли отмерла и начала заливаться слезами; ей вторила женская часть присутствующих. Для Гарри осознание того, что друг мог умереть из-за нежелания оставлять его один на один с воплощением смерти, тоже вызывало желание позорно расплакаться. Но вместо этого он тупо смотрел на руку Рона, которая с самого начала не выпускала его собственную из хватки, и не знал, как реагировать на подобное. Но тут вновь вмешался Дамблдор и обратил внимание присутствующих на себя. Гарри уже начинало это раздражать. Неужели нельзя было подождать с расспросами и сначала дать Рону немного выздороветь и отдохнуть? Но нет же, ответы на вопросы для директора оказались намного важнее, чем чужое состояние. Сейчас он вдруг понял, что после очередной смертельной ситуации его отправляли сначала не в Больничное крыло, а в кабинет директора, где ему приходилось полтора часа рассказывать обо всём произошедшем. Когда к нему относились подобным образом, Гарри это не сильно волновало, но такое отношение к Рону было уже перебором. Он чувствовал, как начинает закипать, и, похоже, не он один. Но Дамблдор всё так же улыбался и не реагировал на чужое негодование.</p><p>— Мистер Уизли, а раньше с вами что-то подобное происходило?</p><p>— Не знаю, можно ли назвать эти случаи похожими, но во время второго состязания я проснулся ещё в воде, когда русалки начали утаскивать Гарри. Мне показалось, что я почувствовал его страх.</p><p>— Понятно. Похоже, вследствие сильной эмоциональной привязанности к Гарри и предрасположенности к ментальной магии у самого мистера Уизли страх за жизнь друга, приправленный магическим выбросом, привёл к такому результату. Но когда вы почувствовали головные боли, вам стоило прекратить попытки; то, что вы живы — это счастливая случайность, мой мальчик, — голос Дамблдора стал нежнее.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ничем не мог помочь, но не хотел оставлять Гарри одного в окружении Пожирателей, хотя бы так я был бы рядом до конца, — в голосе Рона зазвучали стальные нотки, и Гарри сжал его руку так сильно, насколько это возможно, а в глазах образовались слезы. Все заметили его состояние и нехотя начали выходить из палаты.</p><p>***</p><p>Через несколько минут он и Гарри остались в палате одни. Похоже, друг сильно расчувствовался. И что важнее, главная цель была достигнута: Дамблдор сам логически обосновал произошедшее. Выводам, полученным из собственных суждений, люди верят гораздо охотнее. Все прошло более чем удачно. Но Гарри только распалялся, и через минуту по его щекам уже катились слезы. Рон даже на секунду впал в ступор: он никогда не видел, чтобы Гарри плакал, ни до, ни после войны. Даже на похоронах друг не позволял себе заплакать на людях. И вот сейчас этот принципиально не плачущий человек сидит перед Роном и уже переходит на стадию рыданий. Конечно, не стоило забывать, что Гарри лишь четырнадцать, и он только что пережил большой стресс. Даже до конца не осознавая, что делает, Рон заключил Гарри в объятия — это был какой-то условный рефлекс. Увидел близкого человека плачущим — обнял и успокоил.</p><p>«Со стороны мы, наверное, похожи на парочку из гейской мелодрамы. Мордред, о чем я только думаю в такой момент.»</p><p>      Надежда на то, что Гарри быстренько успокоится, не оправдалась. Наоборот, Герой начал рассказывать о своих переживаниях, слухах о его невменяемости, которые ходят по школе, о том, как он увидел родителей на дуэли с Волан-де-Мортом. Через полчаса истории закончились, как и слёзы, и Гарри начал успокаиваться.</p><p>— Прости, совсем я раскис, просто столько всего навалилось, — Гарри был очень смущён своей выходкой, но гораздо сильнее он ощущал распространяющуюся лёгкость. Доверив свои переживания Рону, он словно скинул огромный камень с плеч.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, Гарри. Я всегда рад тебя выслушать. Нельзя всё держать в себе: это начинает разъедать изнутри. Тем более, ты мне не просто как младший брат, ты он и есть. Больше ты не один: у тебя есть я и Гермиона.</p><p>      Очевидно, когда показалось, что слёз больше не осталось, забылся тот факт, что Гарри — Герой с большой буквой. Окончательно он притих, лишь когда послышались шаги. В палату вошла мадам Помфри и, предупредив, что пациенту нужен отдых, поспешила выйти. Гарри не стал сильно задерживаться и ушёл, пообещав вернуться с Гермионой.</p><p>Когда за другом закрылась дверь, Рон с удобством лёг на кровать и начал раздумывать о своей гениальности. Всё-таки способность импровизировать в сложных ситуациях — это навык чрезвычайно умных и хитрых людей. И Рон причислял себя к таковым. Ведь текущая ситуация не только разрешилась без последствий, но и даже обернулась в его пользу. А вот Дамблдор явно остался в проигрыше. Рон хорошо почувствовал недовольство Гарри и его родных расспросами директора. Если бы это было для лечения, то ладно, но директор не пытался найти для него лекарство, а просто удовлетворял своё любопытство, что не особо понравилось присутствующим. Дамблдору это казалось несущественным, но вот такие вот небольшие ошибки и приводили к краху. Мафиози ловили за неуплату налогов, а маньяков — из-за неоплаченных автомобильных штрафов. Когда ты паришь высоко и считаешь всех глупее себя, это приводит к печальным последствиям. Но всё же реакция Гарри была самым большим вознаграждением, и Рон не соврал, когда назвал его своим младшим братом. И он будет охранять его не только от Волан-де-Морта, но и от чужих посягательств. А они будут, без всяких сомнений. Эти ярко-зелёные глаза, мокрые от слёз, растрепанные чёрные волосы, а ещё и подкачанная задница. Даже ему было сложно противиться, что уж говорить об остальных. За Джинни тоже нужен глаз да глаз: уже сейчас на неё заглядываются, а дальше будет вообще кошмар. К счастью, хотя бы Гермиона нашла себе избранника.<br/>«Быть старшим братом — это так напряжно!»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Засыпая в Больничном крыле, последнее, чего ожидал Рон — это проснуться в каком-то белом помещении, причём довольно эфемерном. Так как это не могла быть насланная галлюцинация, он просто принялся ждать, когда пред ним соизволит явиться виновник его пребывания здесь.</p><p> — Ты довольно спокоен. Похоже, после пребывания в Междомирье тебя теперь мало чем можно напугать, — позади послышался довольно приятный немолодой голос.</p><p>       Перед ним предстала женщина тридцати пяти — сорока лет, приятной, но ничем не выделяющейся внешности. Рон не посмел её долго разглядывать, а лишь поклонился и стал ждать, когда неизвестная сущность с ним заговорит. Хотя внешность и была непримечательной, женщину выдавали её глаза.</p><p>— Что же, приятно видеть, что молодое поколение имеет некоторое представление об этикете. Меня зовут Айрана, твоя реальность — одна из многих, что вырабатывает магическую энергию и потому находится под протекцией Высших сил, а я являюсь их посланником и назначена следить за порядком.</p><p> — Чем я могу быть полезен?</p><p>— Ты вмешался в ход событий и спас человека, который должен был умереть. Ты превысил свои полномочия. За подобные действия тебе грозит серьёзное наказание.</p><p>— Тогда зачем меня вернули, если я не могу спасти своих родных?</p><p>— Твоё пребывание в прошлом — это всего лишь испытание, пройдя которое, ты получил бы возможность перейти в другую плоскость существования. Но ты не сумел сдержаться.</p><p>— И как я должен был понять, в чём моя задача? Я уже несколько раз проводил ритуалы, прося откровений, но ответом мне было лишь молчание, — при всём его уважении к собеседнице, Рон не мог не возмутиться: ощущение, что его с самого начала пытались подловить, не проходило.</p><p>— Ты просил откровения у Смерти и Магии, у сущностей, которые не имеют к тебе никакого отношения. Ты не их потомок и не их послушник; с чего ты взял, что они тебе ответят? Но вернёмся к твоим нарушениям. Если уж ты так жаждешь всех спасти, то тебе будет дарована такая возможность. Ты должен, незаметно и аккуратно влияя на историю, сделать так, чтобы Роды чистокровных волшебников, сражающихся за Тома Реддла, продолжались. И вообще, вся Магическая Британия остаётся на твоих плечах, а я займусь стабилизацией остальных стран. С этого момента ты мой помощник. Справишься — получишь награду, а если нет — будешь приговорён к вечным страданиям.</p><p>***</p><p>«Вот же женщина. Поставила ультиматум, скинула на меня все проблемы и укатила. И что делать? У меня почему-то такое ощущение, что даже оставь я Седрика умирать, она всё равно нашла бы к чему придраться и в чём обвинить. Кажется, у меня начинается мигрень. И я снова разговариваю сам с собой.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Семейный психолог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первые дни сознательного пребывания Рона в Больничном крыле были ещё терпимы. Он всего лишь двадцать четыре часа в сутки находился в окружении матери и периодически заходящих братьев и друзей. Но в какой-то момент это самое терпение закончилось, и он готов был выть на луну, лишь бы его оставили одного. Но даже после выписки эти благородные и заботливые друзья не отходили от Рона ни на шаг. </p><p>      Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что, как только ему позволили колдовать, он тут же вырвался из заключения и отправился вдыхать воздух свободы. На глазах всё ещё была повязка, но, благодаря способностям, которые он тренировал весь год, Рон мог ощущать всё в пределах двухсот-трёхсот метров. Поэтому он летел по замку на крыльях ночи, изначально намереваясь пойти в Выручай-комнату, но, почувствовав желанную добычу, решил поохотиться.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Грациозной походкой Малфой шествовал по коридорам Хогвартса. Его редко можно было застать в одиночестве, и лишь в это время Драко позволял выражению лица немного расслабиться. Ради таких моментов он сбегал из подземелья. Приходилось быть осторожным, чтобы его не застали шастающим по школе в вечернее время. </p><p>      Стоило ему завернуть в один из проходов, как он врезался в кого-то и начал падать на спину. Пытаясь восстановить равновесие, Малфой с присущей ему природной ловкостью схватился за неизвестного, что, впрочем, привело лишь к общему падению двух тел. Незнакомец, будучи более подготовленным ко всяким неожиданностям, среагировал мгновенно и зачем-то, падая, сменил положение их тел, так что Драко приземлился на довольно накачанную тушку. Малфой уже собирался то ли поблагодарить, то ли облить грязью "спасителя", как почувствовал на своей заднице крупные ладони. Все его тело мгновенно окаменело, и на миг Драко перестал дышать, но чужие руки даже не думали останавливаться и всё так же уверенно изучали его тело. Когда Незнакомец уже полез под мантию, Малфой наконец-то отмер и готов был взорваться от ярости. Чтобы его, Драко Малфоя, так бесцеремонно лапал первый встречный?<br/>Стремительно поднявшись, Драко приготовился морально уничтожить противника, так как всем телом уже почувствовал, что физическое столкновение явно обернётся не в его пользу.</p><p>— Люмос, — в свете заклинания Малфой наконец-то увидел лицо этого наглеца и просто не мог поверить глазам, — Уизли?!</p><p>— А, Малфой, а я-то решил, что это какой-то младшекурсник, — бесцеремонно ответил Рон, намекая на тонкое телосложение слизеринца.</p><p>      Всё внутри Малфоя горело яростным пламенем. Уизли бесил его на протяжении всего года, и теперь Драко ненавидел его даже больше, чем Поттера. Безумно хотелось повалить гриффиндорца на пол и отдубасить по-магловски. Остатки самоконтроля не позволили Малфою поддаться подобному желанию. Даже если у него получится избить Уизли, что и при отсутствии у того зрения было под большим вопросом, то наказание не заставит себя ждать, а этого допускать нельзя. Проанализировав все стороны вопроса, Драко сумел взять свои эмоции под контроль и уже спокойно смотрел на насмешливо улыбающегося Уизли.</p><p>— И давно ты заделался в совратители малолетних, Уизли? — отзеркалив его улыбку, спросил Драко.</p><p>— Не очень, я новичок на этом поприще. Но я быстро учусь. Может, стоит попрактиковаться на тебе, Малфой? Все равно тебя в темноте от малолетки не отличишь.</p><p>— Ты уже показал всё, на что способен, минуту назад, и, даже не зная, что ты Уизли, я не впечатлился.</p><p>— То есть, будь мои навыки более выдающимися, ты бы согласился попробовать? Хм, буду знать на будущее, — снова оставив последнее слово за собой, Уизли нарочито ленивой походкой завернул за угол.</p><p>      Драко стоял на месте и уговаривал себя не бежать за гриффиндорцем и не проклясть того чем-нибудь тёмным и серьёзным. Почему все их споры заканчивались лицезрением широкой спины Уизли?! Он просто не мог этого понять. В Слизерине уже шептались о его неспособности поставить одного зазнавшегося гриффиндорца на место. И если всё так и будет продолжаться, то его вовсе перестанут уважать. К счастью, завтра он окажется дома и сможет все каникулы практиковать боевую магию. Так что в следующем году, вызвав Уизли на дуэль, он как следует отполирует его лицом пол. Еще минутку пофантазировав на тему феерической победы над гриффиндорцем, Малфой в хорошем настроении двинулся в сторону слизеринских подземелий.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рон</p><p>      Перехватывая Малфоя, Рон рассчитывал просто немного подразнить и, возможно, смутить слизеринца. Но собственная реакция на прижатое тело поразила его на секунду. К счастью, он уже был не в том возрасте, чтобы рефлексировать по поводу и без. Малфой всегда был внешне привлекательным, даром что характером не вышел. И Рону нравилось смотреть, как в глазах слизеринца вспыхивает бешенство, а на лице ежесекундно разные выражения сменяют друг друга, и он был бы не против зажечь в нём ещё более яркие эмоции. Раз Малфой признал, что не прочь быть соблазнённым Роном, то в следующий раз не стоит его разочаровывать. Кивнув приятным фантазиям, он с поднявшимся настроением отправился в сторону Выручай-комнаты.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      "Хогвартс-экспресс" мчался в Лондон, и друзья, не изменяя давней традиции, сидели в купе лишь втроём. У каждого была своя причина пребывать в тяжёлых думах, и никто не прерывал образовавшуюся тишину. Хотя изначально мысли Рона были не настолько уж и тяжелы, но чем дальше он отдалялся от Хогвартса, тем медленнее циркулировали его магические потоки. К счастью, из-за еженедельных замачиваний в озере и регулярного опустошения магического ядра, разница была небольшой, но она была, он её чувствовал, и это бесило. </p><p>      Друзья так и доехали до Лондона, едва сказав друг другу несколько фраз: каждому нужно было сначала оформить свои мысли и лишь потом идти на откровения. Проводив Гарри и Гермиону на магловскую сторону, Рон под руку с сестрой прошёл через камин и оказался в «Норе».</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Первая неделя летних каникул прошла очень скучно. Его никто не трогал и не просил что-то сделать. Большую часть времени он просто леветировал предметы, опустошая магический резерв. Старшие были на работе, близнецы закрылись у себя в комнате, а Джинни со злобным смехом варила Амортенцию (но это не точно). И так получилось, что единственный, на кого мама могла бы направить свою гиперзаботу, — это он. Она довела Рона до того, что ему хотелось её задушить. И если бы не приезд Чарли со своим «другом», возможно, он даже пошёл бы на большой грех.</p><p>      Лон очень понравился маме, и её внимание переключилось на него и Чарли. А Рон смог наконец-то вздохнуть с облегчением. Чего не скажешь об этой сладкой парочке. Однажды он духовным зрением наблюдал, как они пытались одеться за считанные секунды, услышав, как по их души идёт хозяйка дома. Рон от души посмеялся, но решил, что стоит поговорить с братом, ведь именно так их и разоблачили в прошлый раз. А потом был целый скандал, и по дому летели самые изощрённые ругательства. Но винить в этой ситуации маму было бы неверно: Чарли даже не стал подготавливать почву, а просто попался на том, как снимает штаны своему румыну. <br/>Рон не стал откладывать разговор в долгий ящик и вечером, когда все разошлись по комнатам, постучался в комнату Чарли, которую тот делил с Лоном. </p><p> Тук тук тук</p><p>— Кто там? </p><p>— Это Рон, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, Чарли.</p><p>— Конечно, заходи, — до Рона донёсся облегчённый вздох. Раз разрешение получено, то он не стал дальше церемониться и зашёл в комнату брата. </p><p>      Похоже, Чарли решил, что раз у Рона отсутствует зрение, то он не заметит обнажённого парня в постели брата. Но в логике Чарли было две прорехи. Первая: духовное зрение. Вторая: обострившийся слух.</p><p>— Чарли, а где твой друг?</p><p>— Он уже спит в своей постели, можешь спокойно говорить, — тон полностью выдавал брата с потрохами, и даже глухой бы вскрикнул: «Не верю!»</p><p>— Странно, я слышу его дыхание из твоей постели.</p><p>— Тебе показалось, просто я дышу в два раза чаще, — о Мерлин, кто вообще так врет?</p><p>— Чарли, я не собираюсь вытягивать из тебя признание щипцами, я всё понял ещё прошлой осенью, но если ты собираешься сообщить об этом семье, то сейчас неподходящее время.</p><p>— Что именно ты понял? Я не понимаю, о чём ты.</p><p>— Правда? То есть Лон сейчас не лежит у тебя в постели голым? И вы за минуту до моего прихода не готовились заняться сексом? — с насмешкой проговорил Рон, представив, насколько побледнел сейчас его брат.</p><p>— Чарли, он не сказал об этом посторонним, а пришёл поговорить с нами — твой брат на нашей стороне, — вмешался до сих пор притворявшийся спящим Лон.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет. Увольте. Я не на чьей-то стороне. Меня волнуют только интересы моей семьи. Чарли, что ты собираешься делать с этой ситуацией?</p><p>— Я хочу всем признаться, для этого и приехал с Лоном, чтобы представить его семье, — через минуту заговорил Чарли.</p><p>— Вот так просто? Встал перед всей семьёй и «я гей», так что ли?</p><p>— А ты предлагаешь ничего не говорить? — сразу же начал защищаться Чарли.</p><p>— После такого признания тебя и Лона мама проглотит, пережуёт и с отрыжкой выплюнет. Ты даже не подготовил её к этому и надеешься, что она будет благосклонна?</p><p>— И как её к этому подготовить?</p><p>— Есть множество способов. Выбери сам. Вариант первый: скажи, что тебя предала любовь всей твоей жизни, что ты уже никогда не сможешь доверять женщинам, несколько месяцев делись с мамой своими страданиями, а потом скажи, что тебе признался в любви парень. Второй: скажи, что ты импотент. Это можно скомбинировать с первым: ты после предательства физически не можешь быть с женщиной. И последний: прямо скажи маме, что ты гей, смотря ей в глаза, тихим голосом, как будто боишься, что об этом кто-то может услышать. Расскажи, как тебе печально это осознавать и ты боишься, что об этом узнают все члены семьи, и что только с ней как с самым родным человеком ты можешь поделиться этой тайной. Выбирай способ и действуй. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>      На следующий день Чарли с Лоном сорвались и умчали обратно в Румынию. А Рон лишь позже понял, что теперь внимание матери снова будет направлено на него. Черт, ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным. Через несколько дней после отбытия Чарли к нему без лишних церемоний заявились близнецы. По их лицам можно было понять, что разговор предстоит серьёзный, поэтому он всем своим видом продемонстрировал готовность внимательно выслушать.</p><p>— Мы слышали твой разговор с Чарли, и мы... — начал Фред,</p><p>— ....уверены, что ты знаешь и о нас, — закончил Джордж.</p><p>— И что же я такого о вас знаю?</p><p>— Не стой из себе дурака, Рон...</p><p>— ...тебе больше не идёт. </p><p>— Спасибо, конечно, за комплимент, но что вы хотите от меня? И не могли бы вы говорить целыми предложениями, пожалуйста, а то у меня голова начинает болеть.</p><p>— Ну после «пожалуйста» можно и уступить разок, — взял слово Фред. — Что ты думаешь о том, что мы с Джорджем любим друг друга?</p><p>— А меня вы, значит, не любите? Неприятно, конечно.... — начал Рон, но был грубо перебит:</p><p>— Кончай поясничать, в этой семье это наша прерогатива. </p><p>— А что я могу думать? Я вообще заделался в мать Терезу и воплощаю в себе всепонимание и всепрощение.</p><p>— И это всё?</p><p>— А что вы ожидали услышать? Как я бегаю по дому и кричу, что два моих брата-близнеца спят друг с другом? И что это даст? Вы просто съедете из дома и обозлитесь на всю семью. </p><p>— Если честно, мы и так собирались съезжать, на ставках мы заработали достаточно денег, чтобы открыть свой магазин.</p><p>— Ну вот и отлично, ко мне ещё есть вопросы? Пока вы при мне не целуетесь, и я не слышу стоны из вашей спальни, мне плевать, чем вы занимаетесь. Но всё равно, я бы не советовал вам выносить этот вопрос на семейный совет: все, конечно, всё равно рано или поздно догадаются, но пока вы не демонстрируете свои отношения, никто не станет поднимать этот вопрос.</p><p>— Мы и не собирались.</p><p>— Вот и отлично, раз мы всё решили, то я спать, — сказал Рон и демонстративно улёгся в постель. Фред и Джордж не стали задерживаться, и через минуту Рон остался в одиночестве и сразу же заснул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. Королева драмы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Началась третья неделя каникул, Рон всё также занимался духовной и магической практикой.<br/>Перси, который должен был уйти из дома ещё две недели назад, не спешил, чем уже начал его подбешивать. Но Рон знал, что ему уже сделали такое предложение. Понял, даже не влезая тому в голову. Просто в один из вечеров Перси окинул все семейство тяжёлым многозначительным взглядом. Но как-то высказывать свои размышления или спрашивать совета у членов семьи не спешил.</p><p>      Перси вообще был одним из самых странных членов семейства Уизли. В обычные дни они даже не перекидывались с ним парой фраз, пока у старшего брата не проявлялся его странный бзик. Если он или Джинни начинали болеть, то Перси резко становилось слишком много. Он мог даже переплюнуть маму с её-то вниманием. Он постоянно заходил и спрашивал, не нужно ли чего-нибудь, всё ли в порядке. И даже сейчас, когда у Перси были проблемы с работой, он всё равно периодически составлял ему компанию.</p><p>      После ужина все разошлись по своим комнатам, и только мама хлопотала на кухне. Рон лежал на кровати и ждал, пока она поднимется в его комнату. Это была своего рода традиция: перед сном мама всегда заходила к нему, чтобы проверить, не скинул ли он одеяло. Он выжидал не просто так. Это ситуация с Перси уже начала его нервировать. И в то же время дело было не только в нем. В этом году возродится Орден Феникса и его родители будут втянуты в их работу. Рона беспокоило то доверие, которым пользовался Дамблдор у членов его семьи. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, они не вызывали у директора подозрений, но с другой и сами не были осторожны. Нужно было вселить в них сомнения, заставить задуматься, в первую очередь, о безопасности, а он, в свою очередь, защитит их разум. Да и подозрения Дамблдора в его сторону, наверное, исчезли не полностью. И директор наверняка спросит у родителей о его самочувствии, а потому Рон следил за тем, как мама бесшумно поднялась по лестнице. Без скрипа отворилась дверь его спальни и, подойдя к кровати, мама застала неприятную картину.</p><p>      Рон весь взмокший, трясся и, сначала еле слышно, а затем всё громче, вскрикивал во сне. Он физически почувствовал её испуг. И, запаниковав, она  начала звать отца, а затем обняла его и принялась укачивать.</p><p>— Что случилось, Молли?! — в комнату забежал отец, а за ним и все обитатели дома.</p><p>— Он весь дрожит, Артур. Когда я его обняла, он успокоился, но я не знаю как долго это продлится, — в голосе матери слышались еле сдерживаемые слёзы.</p><p>      Рон продолжал и успокаивал себя тем, что лучше сейчас она поплачет из-за его кошмаров, чем позже над бездыханным телом одного из своих сыновей.</p><p>— Давайте его разбудим, — вклинился Билли и начал его трясти. Рон не спешил просыпаться.</p><p>— Похоже, он в плену своего кошмара.</p><p>— Мы знаем как вызволить…- начал Джордж.</p><p>— …нашу принцессу! — закончил Фред и, направив на него палочку, произнёс заклинание. На Рона полилась холодная вода и он даже секунду раздумывал над тем, чтобы ответить чем-нибудь серьёзным. Вдохнув побольше воздуха и мысленно пообещав себе позже отомстить близнецам, вскочил с кровати.</p><p>— Что?!.. Кто?!..</p><p>— Все, дракон побеждён…</p><p>— …Ронни спасён!</p><p>— Фред, Джордж, это выходит за все рамки, позже мы с вами обязательно поговорим, — гневно проговорил отец и, выдав два подзатыльника, уселся рядом с младшим сыном.</p><p>— Как ты? Ты всех нас напугал, Рон. Давно тебя снятся кошмары?</p><p>— Нет, — уклончиво ответил Рон.</p><p>— Не надо нам врать. Лучше расскажи, что ты видишь, сынок. И тебе, возможно, полегчает, — мягким тоном уговаривал сына Артур. Рон на какое-то время молча уставился в одну точку и, наконец, решив, как выстроить разговор, начал:</p><p>— Когда у Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть начало формироваться человеческое тело, — хотя какое человеческое, это была помесь инфернала и змеи —  в тот момент я ощущал и страх Гарри, и свой собственный. И то же самое, когда появились Пожиратели и окружили его. А когда ОН использовал Смертельное заклинание… Я всё видел, всё ощущал, но не мог помочь Гарри! Доли секунды отделяли его от смерти и меня не было рядом, чтобы прикрыть спину. Так же, когда Джинни утащили в Тайную комнату, меня, опять, не было рядом. Это я недоглядел.</p><p>— Рон, это не твоя вина. Ты не мог этого предвидеть. Ни в случае со мной, ни в случае с Гарри. Ты пытался помочь и серьезно пострадал. Всё уже закончилось, — попыталась утешить его Джинни.</p><p>       Рон молча заламывал пальцы рук, эмоции членов его семьи давили на него слишком сильно. Но он не пытался абстрагироваться, потому что должен был убедиться, что они примут его слова близко к сердцу, и всегда будут готовы к опасности.</p><p>— Всё только начинается. Тем более для нас. Малфой знает, что мы дружим с Гарри. Тогда об этом знает и ОН. И мы на стороне Дамблдора. Значит, для Министерства мы тоже враги. С какой стороны ни посмотри, мы в эпицентре.</p><p>— Дамблдор обещал, что предоставит нам безопасное место, — попытался успокоить всю семью отец.</p><p>— Может, он и предоставит, но если за нами начнут охоту — никто не станет рисковать ради нашего спасения. Мы просто пушечное мясо. Если кто-нибудь из нас умрёт, дела до этого никому не будет.</p><p>— Рон, что ты такое говоришь? Где ты набрался этой чуши?! — услышал он какой-то неестественный вскрик матери.</p><p>— Нет, мама, Рон дело говорит, — перебил Билли, — скорее всего, так всё и будет.</p><p>— Может, тогда встанем на сторону Министра? — наконец-то задал волнующий его вопрос Перси, и все посмотрели на Главу семьи.</p><p>— Нет смысла. Он ведь даже не хочет видеть очевидное. Фадж просто кинет кость с царского стола и заставит говорить, что Гарри и Дамблдор сумасшедшие, или шпионить. А когда станет понятно, что ОН вернулся, мы все окажемся в болоте.</p><p>— Какие-то это неправильные размышления: разве мы, как истинные гриффиндорцы, не должны кидаться во всё с головой? — выпалил удивленный Фред.</p><p>— То, что мы с Гриффиндора, означает, что мы храбро сражаемся в случае необходимости, а не то, что мы идиоты, — спокойным голосом ответил Рон.</p><p>— Вам не нужно думать о таких серьёзных вещах! Раз ты успокоился, давайте по кроватям, — вскочила Молли.</p><p>— Да, Ронни, не плачь больше, — решил поиздеваться Джордж.</p><p>— Тебе того же желаю. Из вашей комнаты периодически слышатся всхлипы, я уже начинаю переживать за «жилетку» Фреда, — не остался в долгу Рон, с удовольствием ловил злые выражения лиц близнецов. А после сразу сменил тему:</p><p>— Я напишу завтра Гарри, он, наверное, сильнее переживает.</p><p>— Но Дамблдор… — начала мама.</p><p>— Дамблдор отправил его к родственникам после пережитого стресса. Ты же знаешь, как они плохо с ним обращаются.</p><p>— Но это для его же блага…</p><p>— С чего вы это взяли? Для него было бы лучше сейчас оказаться среди нас. Здесь он может получить поддержку и любовь. А там его морят голодом и гоняют как нелегала-разнорабочего.</p><p>— Но там ему безопаснее. Отправь одно письмо и всё. И ни слова, сказанного здесь, не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты. Всем всё понятно? — строго проговорил отец и, дождавшись кивков, погнал всех спать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Последствия того разговора стали ощутимы через несколько дней. За ужином все члены семьи были обескуражены несколькими новостями. Близнецы решили открыть свой магазин и съехать из «Норы». Но новость от Перси настолько всех ошеломила, что на отъезд братьев никто толком не обратил внимания. Оказалось, что старший брат отказался от предложения министра и его понизили до обычного клерка. Причём старший брат настолько лучился гордостью и самодовольством, что все начали его поздравлять, так до конца не поняв, с чем. Когда удивление прошло, а внимание снова обратилось к Фреду и Джорджу, мама категорически отказалась их куда-то отпускать. Но тут встрял отец, и родители вышли поговорить.</p><p>       В их семье, как и у других чистокровных Родов, была своя особенность, которая, кстати, помогала бороться с Печатью и не стать сквибом. У тех, в ком течёт кровь Уизли, магическая сила всегда зависима от страсти. Причём как плотской, так и страсти к какому-либо занятию. Именно это чувство пробуждало в его семье внутренний огонь и магический потенциал. Долгое время Рону казалось, что у папы это чувство вызывает изучение маглов, что оказалось не совсем так. Его страстью были мама и артефакторика. А так как почти все Мастера артефакторики сидят в Азкабане, то папа, однажды наткнувшийся на маггловскую технику, переключился на неё. В прошлой жизни страстью Рона был квиддич, что, впрочем, и сейчас было актуально. Но после школы он так ни разу и не садился на метлу.</p><p>      Вернувшиеся на кухню родители дали своё благословение. С условием, что на магазин будут установлены защитные и сигнальные заклинания.</p><p>      Близнецы не стали растягивать свой переезд и через несколько дней помахали «Норе» ручкой. И вскоре Дамблдор принёс замечательную весть: всё рыжее семейство переезжает в секретное место. В доме начались военные действия под командованием мамы, а Рон лежал на своей любимой кровати и наслаждался бездельем. Ежедневные упражнения были выполнены, зрение уже практически восстановилось, но повязку все ещё приходилось носить, да и приносила она свою выгоду. Радиус духовного зрения расширялся и количество энергии, проходящей через разорванные прежде каналы, постепенно увеличивалось.</p><p>      Переезд в секретное место прошёл торжественно. Он вместе с Джинни залез в один камин, так как сам не мог прочитать адрес на листке, и вылез из другого.</p><p>      Резиденция Блэков поражала. Обычного обывателя —  своей мрачностью и захламлённостью. Рона же поразило кое-что другое. Духовная энергия. Огромное количество. Похоже, легендарная потомственная магия чистокровных — это смесь энергии душ предков и магической, которую удерживает в себе артефакт. Он даже непроизвольно облизнулся. Если выкачать её всю, то он будет на шаг ближе к материализации своего духа.</p><p>       К несчастью, сейчас его тело разорвёт от малейшего количества чужеродной энергии. Но если он сможет отделить хоть часть духа от физического тела и, непосредственно, ассимилирует энергию через неё, то проблем возникнуть не должно. Но сперва нужно дождаться полного восстановления каналов и провести несколько экспериментов. Так что, пока, еда отменяется.</p><p>      Артефакт начал сканировать посетителей на предмет враждебности, и Рону быстренько пришлось скрыть свой гастрономический интерес. Как только манипуляции были закончены, со стороны лестницы послышались крики:</p><p>— Предатели! Предатели! Вон из дома моих предков! Мерзавцы! Уроды!.. — но проклятия внезапно прекратились. В гостиную уверенным шагом вошёл преобразившийся и немного пополневший Сириус. Который, почему-то, полез к нему обниматься. Впрочем, это оказалось полезно, и Рон смог просканировать состояние Блэка, которое оказалось куда лучше, чем он ожидал. Похоже, гнездо Блэков пыталось восполнить прорехи и неплохо с этим справлялось. Снова послышались крики матери Сириуса, и Рон подошёл к картине и уставился на старую и уставшую женщину.</p><p>      Теперь все встало на свои места. Миссис Блэк, будучи бесконечно преданной своему роду, перед смертью совершила величайшую глупость. В отличие от своих предков, которые оставляли здесь душу лишь отчасти, она решилась заточить всю свою сущность в картине и соединить её с домом. И теперь страдала от своих невежественных действий.</p><p>—  Она сумасшедшая. Не обращай на неё внимания, — заговорил подошедший Сириус. И начал рассказывать о своей жизни в этом, по его мнению, злополучном доме и отношениях с матерью. Слушая все эти рассказы, единственное, что испытывал Рон —  это скорее закрыться в своей комнате и начать экспериментировать. А вот что насчёт семейных взаимоотношений Блэка, то его это мало интересовало. Но когда человек придерживается концепции: «Все вокруг плохие, один я хороший», то можно автоматически сделать выводы не в сторону Сириуса. Да и не имел права Рон критиковать, чьи-то семейные отношения и поучать взрослого мужчину. Возможно, когда-нибудь он изменит своим принципам, но только если не окажется другого выбора.</p><p>— Сириус, мне нужно отдохнуть, я ещё не совсем оправился. Где моя комната?</p><p>— А, да, конечно, она на втором этаже. Я тебя провожу, держись за локоть.</p><p>      Рон быстрыми шагами последовал за Сириусом и, оказавшись в нужной комнате, предупредил, что не станет спускаться на ужин и закрыл за собой дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. Летнее вино</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рон сидел на лестнице и с задумчивым видом смотрел на практически живой портрет. В начале, увидев кого-то из его семьи, миссис Блэк орала как умалишенная. Но стоило ему выпустить небольшое количество энергии, как она в ужасе пропала с картины. Хотя немного позже все таки вернулась. Вероятно, гордость не позволяла матери Сириуса показать ещё большую трусость.</p><p>      Поэтому, когда Орден закрывался для обсуждения взрослых тем, Рон, измотанный экспериментами, приходил к безмолвной собеседнице. Это место его успокаивало, давая возможность упорядочить мысли и обдумать будущие планы.</p><p>      Не прошло и дня как Профессор Снейп снял с него повязку и, назначив зелья для глаз, растворился в ночи. Точнее, в летучем порохе. Рону хотелось его отблагодарить, ведь те зелья, которые помогли ему оставаться зрячим, были приготовлены профессором. Но простые слова благодарности казались слишком мелкими. К счастью, ещё до отъезда из Хогвартса, он заказал у Невилла магическую Герань. Это довольно редкое растение, которое используется в ряде сложных зелий. Так что этот вопрос можно было отбросить до возвращения в школу.</p><p>      Но даже без этого сейчас в его голове крутилось несколько мыслей параллельно. Но главная из них: «Что подарить Гарри на день рождения?»<br/>Если честно, он совсем не представлял, чего хочет его друг.</p><p>      Ну, если быть точным, Гарри ничего и не хочет. Ему просто нужно внимание. Осознавать, что кому-то есть дело до него и до того, что ему исполняется пятнадцать. Казалось бы, все просто, но именно в этом и была сложность. Нужен подарок со смыслом, а не просто какая-то безделушка. Мерлин, и где взять-то такой подарок? Если бы только можно было......</p><p>      А ведь точно, замечательная идея.</p><p>— Спасибо, миссис Блэк, вы мне очень помогли, — заговорил Рон, на что получил недоумевающий взгляд.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Гарри лежал на кровати и отсчитывал секунды до своего дня рождения. Это детская привычка, которая так и не пропала со временем. Восемь...семь...шесть...пять...четыре...три...два...один...ноль.</p><p>— С днём рождения тебя, Гар..., — не успел он договорить, как услышал как что-то ударилось об его окно. Гарри весь напрягся в тайне надеясь, что ему просто послышалась. Но через несколько секунд звук повторился.</p><p>      Собрав все своё мужество в левый кулак, а в правом сжав палочку Гарри подошёл к окну и открыв его с выпученными глазами посмотрел на своего лучшего друга.</p><p>— Чего ты встал, давай вылезай, — как будто не понимая его изумления, проговорил младший Уизли.</p><p>— Рон?</p><p>— Не ори, всех перебудишь. Ну.</p><p>      И Гарри ничего не оставалось, как вылезти из окна. Благодаря физическим тренировкам, это было не так сложно, как он изначально думал. Приземлившись на твёрдую поверхность, он сначала обнял, а затем выжидающе уставился на друга.</p><p>— С днём рождения, Гарри.</p><p>— Какое к черту день рождения? Ты как здесь оказался? Кто ещё с тобой?</p><p>— Никого. И чего ты так на меня накинулся? Что, не рад меня видеть? — скрестив руки на груди, Рон вопросительно приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Конечно рад. Каждую ночь твоя рожа снилась, а просыпаясь я думал, когда же увижу тебя наяву.</p><p>— И чем мы занимались в твоих снах? Надеюсь, чем-нибудь грязным? — проговорил Рон, поигрывая бровями.</p><p>— Кое-чем очень мокрым и грязным, — в такт другу проронил Гарри и, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Рона, продолжил, — чистили котлы в подземелье.</p><p>— Я плохо на тебя влияю, Гарри. Издеваться над тобой с каждым разом все скучнее. А ведь я помню времена, когда ты был совсем невинным мальчиком.</p><p>— А потом мы подружились и ты начал меня совращать.</p><p>— Эй, ты так говоришь, как будто я маньяк какой-то. И давай шевелись, нам нужно немного отойти от дома.</p><p>— Зачем? — насторожился Гарри.</p><p>— Это сюрприз.</p><p>      Что-то не нравились Гарри такие сюрпризы. Отходить от безопасного убежища, когда враг не дремлет, казалось ему контрпродуктивным. Да и подозрительно все это.</p><p>— Что из еды миссис Уизли положила тебе в дорогу на первом курсе? — сделав шаг назад спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Ты бы ещё спросил, что на мне в тот день было надето. Но на твоё счастье, я помню те сэндвичи с копченой говядиной, — насмешливо проговорил Рон и двинулся в сторону соседней улицы.</p><p>— Ну, а как твои глаза? — поспешил на ходу сменить тему Гарри.</p><p>— Вроде, уже зажили. Несколько дней назад сняли повязку. А ты как?</p><p>— Неплохо. Главный злодей магического мира возродился и хочет убить меня. А я живу у маглов и шарахаюсь от любого резкого звука, в ожидании нападения Пожирателей.</p><p>— Если ты считаешь, что в таком случае твои дела неплохи, то ты извращенец, Гарри, — улыбаясь, проговорил Рон и ускорил шаг, стараясь не смотреть на показушно-возмущённого друга.</p><p>      Гарри расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Это день его рождения, рядом Рон с дурацкими шуточками и никаких Тёмных Лордов. Не хватало только Гермионы для полного счастья.</p><p>      Они достаточно отошли от дома и завернули за угол. Здесь было так темно, что невозможно было что-то увидеть дальше своего носа.</p><p>— И что мы здесь делаем? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри, но ответа не последовало. Подул холодный ветер и по телу пробежал озноб. Он вылез на улицу в одной пижаме и сейчас рисковал простудиться.</p><p>— Рон?</p><p>— Ты что, испугался, Гарри? — совсем рядом услышал он смеющийся голос Рона, — держи меня за руку.</p><p>— Очень смешно. Твои шуточки становятся все оригинальней, — раздражённо проговорил Гарри.</p><p>— Да нет же. Я серьезно, держи меня за руку, мы будем трансгрессировать.</p><p>— Чего? — вскрикнул он, но Рон не дал ему время на расспросы и схватил за руку. В следующий миг в глазах у него потемнело, его сдавило со всех сторон сразу, он не мог вздохнуть — грудь, как будто, стиснули железные обручи, глаза, словно, вдавило внутрь черепа, барабанные перепонки прогибались, и вдруг… Он жадно глотнул холодный ночной воздух и открыл слезящиеся глаза.</p><p>— Ты как? — как ни в чем не бывало, проронил Рон.</p><p>— С каких пор ты умеешь трансгрессировать, и где мы, черт возьми? — прокричал Гарри, не заботясь о том, что его могут услышать посторонние.</p><p>— Успокойся, Гарри, — на глазах посерьёзнел Рон, — мы на кладбище Годриковой впадины.</p><p>      Гарри не сразу осознал смысл слов, произнесённых другом, но когда до его сознания, наконец, дошло, он был так ошарашен, что не мог вымолвить ни слова, и просто уставился на друга.</p><p>— Да. Это здесь. Пойдём, — Рон просто взял его руку и ускорил шаг. Гарри не сопротивлялся, позволяя другу вести его между могилами.</p><p>       Они не прошли и триста метров, как остановились перед надгробием из белого мрамора. Оно словно светилось в темноте, так что читать было легко. Гарри не пришлось опускаться на колени, ни даже наклоняться, чтобы прочесть выбитые в камне слова.</p><p>Джеймс Поттер. 27 марта I960 года — 31 октября 1981 года<br/>Лили Поттер. 30 января I960 года — 31 октября 1981 года</p><p>Последний же враг истребится — смерть.</p><p>      Гарри не мог понять, что именно он чувствует в этот момент. Грусть, радость, боль и облегчение от возможности, наконец-то, посетить могилу родителей. Все эти эмоции смешались и своей тяжестью сдавливали грудь. С того самого разговора с матерью, он много раз думал о том, чтобы посетить кладбище и даже спрашивал разрешение у Дамблдора, но ему мягко, но настойчиво отказали.</p><p>       Вдруг полились слезы и он не успел их удержать. К счастью, Рон, стоящий рядом, никак не обозначал своё присутствие, позволяя ему выплакаться.</p><p>      Прошло немного времени, прежде чем он сумел успокоиться. Когда же ему это удалось, Рон хлопнул его по плечу и начал вытаскивать всякую разную снедь из ничем не примечательного мешка. Курица, пирог, сыр, сосиски и многое другое. Гарри с большим недоумением смотрел за этими манипуляции.</p><p>— Перестань смотреть на мешок как на восьмое чудо света.</p><p>— Как в таком маленьком мешке может помещаться столько еды?</p><p>— На нем заклинание незримого расширения. Иногда я забываю, как мало ты знаешь о магическом мире. Ну да ладно, не будем об этом сейчас.</p><p>      Верно, сегодня его день рождения. И впервые он празднует его не один. Сегодня с ним родители и лучший друг. Слезы снова собрались в глазах, но он не дал им возможность сорваться. Рон разлил по стаканам сидр и они, сев рядом с могилой, начали пить и есть, не забывая помянуть и поделиться с родителями.</p><p>      Прошло несколько часов, за которые они с Роном успели рассказать маме с папой о всех своих приключениях, съесть всю еду и опустошить две бутылки вина. Высказав все, что было на душе, Гарри стало так легко, что даже воскрешение Волан-де-Морта казалось лишь мелким злоключением. И когда они засобирались назад, он уже еле стоял на ногах. Последний раз посмотрев на надгробие, он с улыбкой схватил руку Рона и практически не почувствовал трудности при апарации.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>19. Множество лиц</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Один из самых пока что знойных дней этого лета клонился к вечеру, и в особняке Малфоев полным ходом шла подготовка к вечерней трапезе.</p><p>      Нарцисса Малфой с напускным безразличием наблюдала за слаженной работой домовых эльфов. И лишь напряжение в плечах указывало что хозяйка особняка не так расслабленна как хотела показаться.</p><p>      Лето для Миссис Малфой началось с весьма неожиданного известия о возрождении Темного Лорда. И хотя на поверхности казалось, что Люциус безумно рад подобному повороту событий, она слишком хорошо знала своего мужа, и прекрасно видела неуверенность и даже страх в его глазах.</p><p>      Естественно она не стала расспрашивать или даже показывать, что она сомневается в их будущем при Темном Лорде. Нарцисса прекрасно знала свою роль в этом особняке, и играла её безукоризненно. Пока её муж занимается серьёзными мужскими делами, она остаётся дома, следит за домашним очагом и воспитывает драгоценного наследника рода Малфоев.</p><p>      Когда её мысли обернулись к единственному сыну, напряженная поза немного расслабилась и на лице появилось выражение беспомощного умиления. Поведение её Дракона этим летом тоже заставляло Нарциссу немного переживать. Вернувшись домой из школы, он первым делом попросил своего отца потренировать его в наступательной магии. Но хотя у самого Люциуса не было времени, он с благосклонностью отнёсся к энтузиазму сына и нанял лучших дуэлянтов для обучения.</p><p>      Сначала она решила, что Драко беспокоит возвращение Темного Лорда и предстоящая война между волшебниками, что не на шутку её встревожило. Она не хотела, чтобы её ребёнок забивал себе голову ненужными переживаниями и взрослел раньше времени. Но вскоре из его немногочисленных разговоров женщина поняла, что Волан-де-Морт и его возрождение вообще мало беспокоили её сына. Что с одной стороны вызвало облегчение, но с другой весьма озадачивало.</p><p>      После того как последний домовой эльф бесшумно исчез, Нарцисса села на своё место и стала ожидать сына. Так как Люциус предупредил, что его задерживают важные дела, ужинать она собирались вдвоём с сыном.</p><p>      Не прошло и пяти минут, как в двери показался образцово одетый и причёсанный Драко Малфой, и слегка кивнув матери, величественно уселся на место.</p><p>      Трапеза продолжалась в абсолютной тишине, пока они не услышали характерный хлопок, и в углу комнаты не появился личный домовой эльф наследника, Хукер. Под выжидающим взглядом Драко он подошёл к столу и протянул письмо своему хозяину.</p><p>— Разве это не могло подождать до конца трапезы, Драко? — с недовольством в голосе спросила Нарцисса, так как понимала, что домовой эльф не посмел бы явиться, предварительно не получив от хозяина приказ.</p><p>— Это письмо из Хогвартса, матушка, — сказал Драко, как будто это полностью оправдывало его действия, и начал разворачивать письмо. Сразу же на глаза ему попался небольшой жетон, и его лицо потеряло всякое хладнокровие, — Меня выбрали старостой факультета!</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Подобная же сцена повторилась в другом доме древнего волшебного рода. Но в отличии от Малфоя, письма Рону Уизли и Гермионе Грейнджер вручал сам директор школы.</p><p>       Хотя не сказать, что Рон был особо рад хорошим отметкам и новой должности, но было приятно видеть гордость на лицах родных.</p><p>      Особенно его назначение принял близко к сердцу Перси. Он почему-то решил, что это его заслуга, и уже полчаса рассказывал, каким в своё время замечательным старостой был он. И несмотря на то что большинство присутствующих лишь закатывали глаза на его высокопарные речи, продолжал все больше распаляться.</p><p>      К счастью, вскоре послышался грохот и в кухню вбежал Наземникус и, даже не отдышавшись, начал кричать о дементорах в Литтл-Уингинге. Все члены Ордена как по команде вскочили из-за стола и выбежали из кухни; младшее поколение хотело последовать их примеру, но Миссис Уизли бросила на них предупреждающий взгляд и им пришлось остаться на месте.</p><p>— Не могу поверить! — воскликнула Джинни, услышав запирающее заклятие.</p><p>— Успокойся, твои крики делу не помогут.</p><p>— То есть ты предлагаешь сидеть молча и ничего не делать, так, Рон?</p><p>— Да, именно это я и предлагаю, если у тебя нет идей получше.</p><p>— Он прав, Джинни. Нам остаётся только ждать. Мистер Флетчер сказал о нападении дементоров, а Гарри умеет с ними бороться. Так что с ним точно все в порядке, — почти уверенно проговорила Гермиона.</p><p>      Кинув последний гневный взгляд на брата, Джинни села за стол и кухня погрузилась в абсолютную тишину. Хотя Рон прекрасно знал, что с Гарри все в порядке, чужая нервозность, витавшая в воздухе, передалась и ему, хотя причин нервничать совершенно не было. Рон все контролировал до мельчайших подробностей. Если бы Гарри угрожала хоть какая-нибудь опасность, он тут же бы пришёл на помощь.</p><p>      Несмотря на то, что его однозначно предупредили о наказании, которое последует за вмешательством, и он предпочёл бы не искушать судьбу лишний раз, ради родных и близких он готов был нести этот риск. А Гарри точно был одним из его самых близких людей.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Артур Уизли — чистокровный волшебник в энном поколении, муж Молли Уизли и отец семерых детей, в данный момент пытался держать себя в руках и не наброситься на стоящего напротив волшебника. Благодаря молчаливой поддержке его супруги, у него получалось это намного лучше чем у Сириуса, которого силой удерживал Римус. А Наземникус лишь ухудшал ситуацию, пытаясь уверить их, что причина, из-за которой он ушёл с поста, была очень важна. Даже на лице всегда спокойного Римуса начали появляться признаки злости.</p><p>— Давайте все успокоимся, — пытался разрулить ситуацию Кингсли, но было заметно, что и сам он весь недоволен безалаберностью Флетчера.</p><p>      Артур окончательно взял себя в руки и начал думать о том, что делать дальше. Дамблдор и Грозный глаз уже ушли в Министерство, чтобы решить проблему с возможным исключением Гарри.</p><p>— Мерлин, Гарри, наверное, сильно напуган! — воскликнул Артур. Схватив пергамент он быстро написал обнадеживающие слова и отправил сипуху с посланием.</p><p>— Надеюсь, он не сделает ничего глупого, — с явным беспокойством сказала Молли.</p><p>— Я тоже, дорогая, я тоже. Кстати, надо бы выпустить детей из кухни, и объяснить им ситуацию. Они, наверное, сильно распереживались.</p><p>— Вот дьявол, — нехарактерно ругнулась Молли и направилась в сторону кухни, в которой она заперла Рона, Джинни и Гермиону. Признаться, она даже забыла о них на минуту, так как наложила на дверь двухстороннее Заклятие Тишины вместе с Запирающим. Она была готова к любым разрушениям, которые могли учудить эти дети, пытаясь выбраться, но зайдя в кухню, её встретила абсолютная тишина и три жутко уставившиеся пары глаз.</p><p>— Что с Гарри? — первая нарушила тишину Гермиона, тем самым разрушая свой уверенный фасад.</p><p>— На него напали дементоры, но, хотя ему пришлось использовать магию, все обошлось.</p><p>— Разве за ним не должны были следить члены Ордена? — спросил Рон, вставая из-за стола.</p><p>— Да, за ним следили круглосуточно, но… — замялась Молли, не зная, как объяснить, что их друг подвергся такой опасности из-за жадности.</p><p>— Но что?</p><p>— Наземникус ушёл с поста, чтобы заключить какую-то сделку, — закончилась Молли и сразу почувствовала как в комнате стало холодно. Она с недоумением смотрела вслед своему младшему сыну, который мигом проскочил мимо неё и исчез из кухни.</p><p>      Через секунду, опомнившись, она выбежала вслед за ним, опасаясь, что Рон поведёт себя бездумно, хотя она понимала его злость.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рон стоял напротив Наземникуса Флетчера и его просто переполняли противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны он знал, что Наземникус не плохой человек, который, к тому же, однажды спас ему жизнь, но с другой именно Флетчер был виновником смертельной ситуации для его друга.</p><p>— Сегодня Гарри мог умереть из-за тебя. Ты это осознаёшь? — спросил Рон мертвецки холодным голосом.</p><p>      Наземникус вздрогнул всем телом и у него появилось сильное желание бежать. Инстинкты предупреждали его о большой опасности, и он был склонен им доверять. Но даже при очень большом желании, он не мог пошевелить ни одним пальцем. А остальные присутствующие не сильно горели желанием протянуть руку помощи. Так что ему не осталось ничего иного как ответить на заданный вопрос:</p><p>— Да, я понимаю.</p><p>— Как, ты думаешь, есть ли вероятность того, что ты сделаешь подобное вновь?</p><p>— Никогда, — горячо уверял его Флетчер, чувствуя, что в данной ситуации это единственный верный ответ.</p><p>— Я надеюсь на это, для твоего же блага. Ведь если это когда-нибудь повторится, от тебя не останется даже памятного мизинца. Я ясно выразился?</p><p>— Абсолютно.</p><p>— Вот и замечательно, — все также холодно проговорил Рон, и под взглядом всех жителей дома зашагал в свою комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>20. Душевная мука</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри, только что отразивший атаку дементоров, и, возможно, в скором времени исключённый из Хогвартса, сидел в своей комнате и писал письма трём самым близким людям: Рону, Сириусу и Гермионе. Ему срочно нужно было знать, что происходит, и пришло ли то сказочное время, когда он уже может свалить из этого пряничного домика.</p><p>      Букля отлучилась поохотиться, и, дожидаясь ее возвращения, Гарри ходил по комнате взад и вперёд. В голове стучало, мозг был слишком возбужден, чтобы спать, хотя глаза щипало от усталости. Ломило спину, на которую он взваливал Дадли. От оконной рамы и кулака кузена вскочили две шишки, и в них пульсировала боль. Сегодня произошло слишком много событий о которых нужно было тщательно подумать: нападение дементоров, тайная слежка миссис Фигг и Наземникуса Флетчера. Хотя, если смотреть объективно, то от слежки там было одно название.</p><p>      И больше всего его интересовало, кто же прислал громовещатель его тёте? Чей голос отдавался в кухне таким жутким, угрожающим эхом?</p><p>      Громкий стук в окно отвлёк его от напряженных мыслей, и он на автомате открыл его. Но, к его удивлению и восторгу, Букля была не одна, а с совой Рона, Сычиком. Она протянула парню лапу, к которой был привязан небольшой пергаментный свиток, встряхнулась, поправляя перья, и улетела через миг после того, как Гарри взял письмо. Возбужденный и с трясущимися руками, он развернул послание:</p><p>Между нами, как стена, города и страны,<br/>Сотни тысяч километров, Альбион туманный…<br/>Но летят слова через все преграды,<br/>Много счастья впереди — это ль не награда<br/>За бессонный свет в ночи…<br/>Встреча ждет нас впереди, я надеюсь — скоро!<br/>Страдающий душевной мукой твой Рон</p><p> </p><p>      Он вновь внимательно прочитал текст, а затем просто непонимающе уставился на него, но сколько бы он не смотрел, содержание письма не менялось. Гарри целую минуту и двадцать семь секунд стоял неподвижно, отсчитывая каждое мгновение, а затем, все же не сумев совладать с собой, сжал пергамент с чудовищной силой, представляя на её месте голову Рона.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рон стоял на кухне «великого дома Блэков» и с откровенным отвращением взирал на окружающие убранства. Хотя обитатели дома и навели в этой комнате чистоту, это никак не повлияло на здешнюю обстановку. Это была темная, мрачная, с каменными стенами, похожая на пещеру комната. Единственным источником света был большой очаг. С потолка свисали чугунные котелки и сковородки. Посреди множества стульев и кресел, которые принесли для участников собрания, стоял длинный деревянный стол, заваленный пергаментами, заставленный кубками и пустыми винными бутылками.</p><p>      Но несмотря на всё его нежелание находиться в этой кухне, Рон все же пересилил себя и с тяжелым вздохом начал промывать мясо с овощами. Не то чтобы его заставляли готовить еду, совсем даже наоборот, ему пришлось несколько часов уговаривать любимую матушку, чтобы она подпустила его к казану под ее чутким надзором. Причина же его рвения была проста: прошло уже четыре дня с момента нападение дементоров, и насколько он помнил, именно сегодня Гарри должны были привезти в дом Блэков.</p><p>        А Рон был таким замечательным другом, что решил приготовить для Гарри приветственный ужин. И дело было вовсе не в том, что в ментальном плане его друг кипел убийственной аурой, когда предположительно получил его письмо, и не в том, что Рон хотел быть поближе к ножу, когда Гарри явится. Иногда даже он сам поражался собственному великодушию, человеколюбию и бескорыстности.</p><p>      Рон закончил разрезать мясо и принялся за овощи. Его маменька стояла рядом и каждый взмах ножа сопровождала суровым и критичным взглядом. Кое-как нарезав лук и морковь, он залил масло в сильно разогретый казан, а вслед за ним закинул мясо и, обжарив его до золотистой корочки, добавил нарезанные овощи. Затем залил все кипятком, и, отодвинув казан от прямого огня, принялся резать грибы.</p><p>       Тем временем в доме Блэков собиралось все больше членов Ордена Феникса, и маманя наконец перестала нависать над ним. А Рон, получив свободы действий, начал лихорадочно резать оставшиеся овощи, воображая себя крутым шеф-поваром из тех кулинарных шоу которые он смотрел еще в прошлой жизни. Он был настолько погружен в процесс, что слишком поздно заметил знакомое присутствие в доме.</p><p>      Дверь угрожающе скрипнула, и в кухню вошел ОН.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Рон. Как поживаешь? Не сильно исстрадалась твоя душа по мне? — улыбаясь спросил Гарри, и начал идти в его сторону.</p><p>      Рон сильно сжал в руках нож и начал огибать длинный стол, желая оказаться как можно дальше от лучшего друга.</p><p>— Не подходи. Я вооружён и очень опасен, — как можно угрожающе сказал Рон.</p><p>— Ну, ну зачем же ты так, мой дорогой. Подойди обними лучшего друга.</p><p>— Гарри, давай все спокойно обсудим, не делай того о чем потом пожалеешь.</p><p>— Не понимаю о чем ты. Я просто хочу тебя обнять. ОЧЕНЬ КРЕПКО.</p><p>— Стой! — крикнул Рон выставляя нож вперед, — я не хочу умирать девственником.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Гарри делал над собой максимальные усилия пытаясь не засмеяться. Рон был настоящей Королевой драмы, и очень хорошо отыгрывал роль, и задача Гарри была неимоверно сложной.</p><p>      Хотя в начале ему было чудовищно обидно за то издевательское письмо, но стоило ему немного остыть как он нашёл это даже забавным. Он знал, что это был способ Рона поддержать его и передать, что все будет в порядке и они очень скоро встретятся, так что к настоящему времени Гарри в действительности не злился, а был по настоящему счастлив.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, хватит делать из меня какого то насильника, я действительно просто хочу тебя обнять.</p><p>— Честно?</p><p>— Честно.</p><p>— И без домогательств?</p><p>— Ничего не обещаю, — закатив глаза, ответил Гарри.</p><p>— Ну, я не могу тебя винить, все-таки очень сложно держать себя в руках, когда перед тобой такое великолепное тело как моё, — наконец опустив нож, высокомерно подметил Рон.</p><p>— И не говори, — согласился Гарри, крепко обнимая друга.</p><p>— Ты стал слишком часто со мной соглашаться, интимные отношения с дементорами не идут тебе на пользу.</p><p>       Гарри оставил этот глупый комментарий без ответа, и отпустив Рона, начал оглядывать старое помещение.</p><p>— Кстати, а что это за место?</p><p>— Это усадьба когда-то великого дома Блэков и по совместительству штаб квартира ордена Феникса, — ответил Рон, параллельно закидывая в казан жареные грибы с болгарским перцем.</p><p>— Это что дом Сириуса? И что за Орден?</p><p>— Это тайное общество, — усмехнувшись сказал Рон. — Его основал Дамблдор, он же и возглавляет. Участвуют главным образом те, кто боролся против Сам-Знаешь-Кого еще в прошлое его появление. И да, это дом твоего крестного, но он сейчас на собрании Ордена, так что с эпическим воссоединением придется повременить.</p><p>      Гарри удовлетворенно кивнул этому объяснению, а затем вопросительно уставился на Рона.</p><p> — Ну? — требовательно спросил он.</p><p>— Что ну?</p><p>— Волан-де-Морт, вот что. Где он? Какие новости?</p><p>      Стоило ему обрушить на друга интересующие его вопросы, как Рон принял обидчивое выражение лица.</p><p>— Не прошло и пяти минут с нашей долгожданной встречи после долгого расставания, а ты уже думаешь о другом. А я ведь тебе даже стихи писал собственного сочинения, ужин вот приготовил. Права была мама, все вы мужики одинаковые.</p><p>— Рон! — предупреждающе сказал Гарри, не настроенный на данный момент шутить.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, уже и слово сказать нельзя, — недовольно бурчал Рон, но затем посмотрел на него серьезным взглядом и продолжил, — Все плохо, Гарри. Он пока не объявлялся. Никого не убивал, не расчленял и не занимался другой подобной деятельностью.</p><p>— Разве это плохо?</p><p>— Если смотреть на это с близкого расстояния то нет. Но если взглянуть на картину в целом, то дело пахнет доксицидом.</p><p>— Я не понимаю.</p><p>— Что такое доксицид? Так это…</p><p>— Да плевать мне на доксицид, я не понимаю, что задумал Волан-де-Морт.</p><p>— Вот смотри, доказательств возвращения Сам-Знаешь-Кого, кроме твоих слов нет…</p><p>— Это не значит, что я вру — сразу же возмутился Гарри.</p><p>— Я этого не говорил, тем более я сам видел то что произошло на кладбище своими глазами. Ну то есть твоими. Впрочем не суть. Дело в том, что Министерства и невовлеченные волшебники, не станут верить одному лишь твоему слову.</p><p>— А Дамблдору?</p><p>— Дамблдор тоже потерял доверие Министра. Тот вообще не хочет слушать директора, и отрицает возвращение Сам-Знаешь-Кого.</p><p>— Но ведь…</p><p>— Пока не будет активных действий от Темной стороны, большинство волшебников во главе с министерством будет отрицать любую возможность возвращения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.</p><p>      Гарри сел на один из многочисленных стульев, и молча обдумывал услышанное, а Рон тем временем продолжал закидывать в казан оставшиеся ингредиенты и специи.</p><p>      Неожиданно из прихожей начали доноситься взволнованные разговоры, а затем они услышали, как входная дверь открылась, потом закрылась, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что собрание Ордена закончилось.</p><p>— Кстати, Гарри, я ничего тебе не говорил, и писем во время каникул тебе не писал, идёт?</p><p>— Почему это?</p><p>— Дамблдор взял с нас с Гермионой слово, что мы вообще не будем тебе писать, руководствуясь тем, что письма могут перехватить, но я был уверен, что без каких либо новостей ты у своих родственников точно свихнёшься, поэтому немножко проигнорировал его слова.</p><p>— Теперь понятно почему Гермиона вообще не отвечала на мои письма.</p><p>— Не вини её, ты же знаешь, какой для неё Дамблдор авторитет, тем более, она много раз пыталась уговорить директора, но, к её сожалению, всегда натыкалась на глухую стену.</p><p>— Хорошо, я все понял, — легко согласился Гарри, хотя и был немного обижен на подругу.</p><p>— И насчёт нашей вылазки на кладбище…</p><p>— Эта тайна уйдет со мной в могилу— заверил Гарри, сам прекрасно понимая, что за подобное их точно по головке не погладят.</p><p>— Замечательно, иначе в могилу мы отправимся раньше срока, — сказал Рон и начал мешать почти приготовившееся блюдо. По дому разлился очень приятный аромат, и в коридоре послышался звук приближающихся шагов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>21. Предрассветные разговоры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри медленно открыл глаза и с беспокойством начал вглядываться в темноту, пытаясь понять причину своего пробуждения. К несчастью, на нем не было очков, а в комнате стояла неизгладимая тьма, и возможности что-нибудь разглядеть не представлялось, но он достаточно доверял своей интуиции, чтобы медленно запустить руку под подушку в поисках палочки.</p><p>       В последние месяцы он взял в привычку держать магический инструмент как можно ближе к телу, что являлось дополнительным успокоением для его напряженных нервов. Но не успел он как следует схватить палочку, как на его горло легли огромные руки, хозяин которых начал мгновенно смыкать их в ожесточенной хватке.</p><p>      Гарри ошеломлённо выпучил глаза, инстинктивно хватая ртом воздух. Чем сильнее сжимались руки нападающего, тем сильнее болело горло, но именно этого немного его отрезвило, отогнав дезориентацию.</p><p>      Гарри намертво схватился за палочку, наставил ее на возможного противника, и незамедлительно прохрипел заклинание на автомате:</p><p>      — Экспеллиармус!</p><p>      Однако руки его возможного убийцы даже не вздрогнули, и хотя в комнате стояла кромешная тьма, Гарри с большой вероятностью мог подтвердить, что не обезоружил его. Впервые его излюбленное заклинание подвело его, но Гарри не растерялся и, отбросив палочку, начал отчаянное сопротивление. Сначала он схватил противника за запястья и с максимально доступной для него силой попытался освободиться, но в ответ злоумышленник лишь усилил хватку, ещё сильнее вдавливая его в матрас.</p><p>      С каждой секундой воздуха в его организме становилось все меньше, а горло горело адским пламенем, но, несмотря на это, его мозг функционировал как никогда ясно, и Гарри понял, что нужно сделать. Он опустил запястья противника, и ориентировочно начал тянуться к его лицу.</p><p>      Определив местонахождение лица злоумышленника, Гарри, не давая ему возможности контратаковать, резко приложил большие пальцы рук к его глазам и с максимальной силой начал выдавливать его глазные яблоки.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Гарри, проснись, Гарри!</p><p>      Сквозь пелену боли и эйфории от победы над врагом, Гарри услышал беспокойный и настороженный голос. Он резко распахнул глаза и несколько секунд ошеломлённо глядел на размытое лицо Рона.</p><p>      Гарри вскочил с кровати и отбежал в дальний конец комнаты. К счастью, Рон остался на месте и лишь поднял руки в примирительном жесте.</p><p>       Потихоньку его разум заполнило осознание, а затем он начал резко хватать ртом большое количество воздуха. Приснившийся ему сон был настолько реален, что он как наяву чувствовал отсутствие воздуха в легких и боль в горле.</p><p>— Ты как? — спросил Рон, приближаясь к нему медленным шагом.</p><p>— Теперь все в порядке, спасибо, — тяжело дыша прохрипел Гарри.</p><p>— Рассказывай, что тебе снилось, — в ультимативной форме сказал Рон, протягивая ему очки.</p><p>      Гарри с благодарностью принял окуляры, и, успокоив сбившееся дыхание, начал подробно пересказывать убийственный сон.</p><p>      Лицо Рона приняло весьма сосредоточенное выражение, и с течением истории оно становилось все серьезнее, а вот Гарри начинал все больше нервничать. Он редко видел друга таким, даже во время смертельных приключений Рон зачастую шутил и своим оптимизмом разряжал обстановку, но сейчас он реагировал так, будто к ним в комнату действительно кто-то пробрался и пытался его задушить. Поэтому Гарри, закончив свой рассказ, не выдержал:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Гарри, что в этом сне тебя беспокоит?</p><p>— Кроме незнакомца, пытающегося меня задушить?</p><p>— Да, кроме него.</p><p>      В любое другое время Гарри ответил бы на такой глупый вопрос сарказмом, но напряженная атмосфера не располагала к шуткам, поэтому он снова всмотрелся в серьезное лицо друга, вздохнул, и начал анализировать сон и свою реакцию на него. Комната на несколько минут погрузилась в тишину, и Рон в течение этого времени не двигался, стараясь не прерывать тяжелые размышления Гарри.</p><p>— Я до конца так и не понял, с кем сражался, Рон, — наконец заговорил Гарри, и с трудом добавил: — и это напугало меня.</p><p>— Ты не думаешь, что это был Тот-кого-нельзя называть?</p><p>— Я знаю, что это был он, точнее, это мог быть только он, но я не видел его. Каждый раз он предстает передо мной в новой ипостаси. Теперь когда у него есть тело, он может превратиться в кого угодно, подобраться когда ему заблагорассудится. Как только ему надоест играть со мной в «кошки-мышки» он так и поступит: заберется ко мне в комнату и задушит. Или просто отправит по мою душу одного из своих приспешников, — устало закончил Гарри.</p><p>— То есть, тебя пугает неизвестность, я правильно тебя понимаю?</p><p>— Именно. А Дамблдор и Миссис Уизли лишь усиливают мой страх запрещая мне что-то рассказывать.</p><p>— Гарри, я ничего не могу сказать насчет Дамблдора, но свою мать я знаю очень хорошо и могу сказать одно: никто не заботится о твоем благополучии больше, чем она. Ни Сириус, ни кто-либо другой.</p><p>— Я знаю, но…</p><p>— Дай мне закончить. Я не говорю, что ее забота ненавязчива или что она все делает правильно, но в чем то она права, Гарри. Сейчас тебя мучает неизвестность, но сможешь ли ты жить с реальностью? Сможешь ли ты, зная, какие ужасы творит Тот-кого-нельзя-называть, оставаться спокойным? Давай смотреть правде в глаза, ты порой весьма импульсивен и не способен на рациональное мышление. И мои родители, и братья вступили в эту войну, чтобы нам не пришлось воевать.</p><p>— Но это моя война!</p><p>— Нет такого понятия как «твоя война», Гарри. С того самого момента как мы стали лучшими друзьями, это стало нашей войной.</p><p>       Гарри не знал, как это опровергнуть, тем более что это была правда. С того самого момента как он подружился с Роном и Гермионой, они были рядом с ним и в печали, и в радости, и даже сейчас, зная, что Волан-де-Морт вернулся и может их убить, они не собирались отходить в сторону.</p><p>— Хватит так много думать, как бы твой мозг не отказал с непривычки. Пойдем лучше кое-что покажу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рон и Гарри тихо шли по дому Блэков, который и в дневное время был мягко говоря жутковатым, а в предрассветном свете превращался в настоящий дом ужасов, но ни один из них даже не вздрогнул, им обоим были привычны подобные вылазки.</p><p>      Добравшись до другого конца крыла, Рон остановился у одной из многочисленных дверей и махнул рукой, подзывая Гарри ближе.</p><p>— Слушай.</p><p>      Гарри, все еще недоумевая, приложил ухо к двери и приготовился услышать что-то сенсационное. Сначала за дверью слышался лишь какой-то непонятный шум, но вскоре он услышал тихий, запыхавшийся голос мистера и миссис Уизли.</p><p>— Давай, Артур, еще хотя бы пять минут.</p><p>— Нет, милая, я не смогу. Я и так сегодня постарался больше чем когда-либо.</p><p>— Не смей останавливаться, Артур, для твоего же блага. И не разговаривай больше, ты не даешь мне сосредоточиться на процессе.</p><p>      Весь этот диалог сопровождался тяжелыми вздохами и периодическими стонами. Гарри изумленно уставился на Рона. Друг же, в отличие от него, выглядел довольным и счастливо улыбался. Гарри начал потихоньку отходить назад, а затем вовсе развернулся и побежал в ту сторону, откуда они пришли.</p><p>      Оказавшись в своей комнате, он сел на кровать и, взявшись за голову, начал ее трясти, в надежде, что это остановит направление его мыслей, впрочем, это не сильно помогло, и у него просто началась головная боль. Но через минуту ситуация достигла критической точки, так как в комнату вошел Рон.</p><p>— Гарри, ты зачем убежал?</p><p>— Рон, стой где стоишь, — предостерегающе выставив руку вперед, сказал Гарри.</p><p>— Ты чего?</p><p> — Я чего? Да это ты чего? Зачем ты повел меня подслушать как твои родители занимаются…занимаются… О Мерлин, о Господь, о все святые и не святые, заставьте меня забыть последние десять минут!</p><p>— Что ты несешь? Что по твоему они там делали?</p><p>— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, не отнекивайся, — истерично начал Гарри, а затем внезапно успокоился и продолжил максимально спокойным голосом, на который был способен, — давно у тебя это? И часто ли ты их подслушиваешь? Рон, послушай, я знаю, что волшебники не очень верят в маггловскую медицину, но тебе нужно к психиатру. Это ненормально. Я читал, что подобное поведение может быть следствием детской травмы.</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, что смешнее то что ты читаешь внеклассную маггловскую литературу, или то что ты думаешь, что мне нужен психиатр.</p><p>— Видишь, ты сразу начал отшучиваться. Проблема на лицо. Рон, ты мой лучший друг, ты мой брат, я хочу для тебя самого лучшего. Ты не услышишь от меня осуждения, но ты должен признать, что проблема есть, и только тогда ты сможешь двигаться вперед.</p><p>       Рон в ответ на весь этот страстный монолог, уставился на него напряженным взглядом. Гарри же с надеждой смотрел в ответ. А затем Рон запрокинул голову, и начал безумно хохотать.</p><p>— О Мерлин, я не могу. Зачем же ты так, Гарри? — сквозь хохот проговорил проговорил Рон. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер от смеха?</p><p>       Ржание Рона не останавливалось в течение нескольких минут, в какой-то момент он даже схватился за живот. А вот Гарри чувствовал себя все больше обиженным и испуганным. Проблема оказалась серьезней чем он думал.</p><p>      Наконец, когда Рон успокоился, он с веселой улыбкой, которая Гарри уже порядком раздражала, сказал:</p><p> — Гарри, как ты думаешь, чем там занимались мои родители?</p><p> — Не беси меня, иначе я на тебя нападу, — всерьез ответил Гарри.</p><p> — Ладно, ладно. Давай я тебе все объясню.</p><p> — С интересом тебя выслушаю.</p><p>— Видишь ли несколько дней назад я гулял перед рассветом по дому и услышал звуки из комнаты моих родителей, и, будучи менее озабоченным, чем ты, сразу понял, что они занимаются физической культурой. И я хотел, чтобы ты увидел их старания и удостоверился, что они сделают все для нашей защиты.</p><p>       Гарри дослушал объяснения до конца, а затем начал прикидывать, где бы ему спрятаться пока весь этот инцидент не покроется пылью времени, не найдя такого места он посмотрел на Рона, в уме рассчитывая вероятность вызывать у друга амнезию, ударив его чем-нибудь тяжелым. И хотя он никогда не был силен в арифметике, но даже он мог вычислить, что процентное соотношение было не на его стороне. Поэтому он просто сидел на месте и не знал куда себя деть, а Рон, будучи нетактичной скотиной, просто смотрел на него с ухмылкой, никак не помогая выйти из неловкой ситуации.</p><p> — Ты ведь специально это сделал, не так ли, Рон? Ты прекрасно знал, о чём я подумаю, и просто хотел надо мной посмеяться.</p><p>— Это необоснованные обвинения. Откуда мне было знать? Но меня тревожат твои выводы, Гарри. Проблема налицо. Ты мой лучший друг, ты мой брат, я хочу для тебя самого лучшего. Ты не услышишь от меня осуждения, но ты должен признать…</p><p> — Заткнись. Просто заткнись, — перебил его Гарри и кинул в него подушку.</p><p>— Видишь, ты ушел в агрессивное отрицание, — не унимался Рон.</p><p>      Гарри же, не желая больше участвовать в этом унизительном диалоге, просто лег на кровать и повернулся в противоположный от Рона бок. Лежать так без подушки было неудобно, но он решил стоически терпеть, потому как не собирался выпрашивать свою обратно. Поворочавшись несколько минут, он все-таки нашёл удобное положение, и заснул.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Крики миссис Уизли как всегда подействовали волшебным образом, и Гарри мгновенно проснулся. В первую минуту после пробуждения он чувствовал, что забыл что-то важное, пока воспоминания прошлой ночи не нахлынули на него.</p><p>      При свете дня вся эта ситуация казалась ещё более глупой и смущающей. Теперь он не знал, как будет смотреть в глаза мистеру и миссис Уизли. Точнее, он не представлял, как он сможет находиться в их присутствии, не умерев от стыда.</p><p>— Не спишь? — раздался за спиной голос Рона.</p><p>      В ответ же прозвучала лишь тишина. Беспомощно вздохнув, Рон продолжил:</p><p>— Мне нужно, кое о чем серьезно с тобой поговорить. Действительно серьезном, Гарри.</p><p>— Я тебя слушаю, — наконец отозвался Гарри.</p><p>— Мы должны решить, что будем делать дальше.</p><p>— В смысле?</p><p>— Как ты и сказал, наших врагов стало больше. Даже если на нас нападут лишь приспешники Того-кто-мне-уже-надоел, нам нечего будет им противопоставить.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь? — немного заинтересованно спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Я думаю нам стоит заняться физическими нагрузками и подтянуть теорию боевой и защитной магии, а по возвращению в Хогвартс займемся практикой. Так мы продуктивно проведем оставшееся лето и не будем тревожить маму. То, чего она не знает, ей не повредит.</p><p>— Прекрасная идея, так мы поймаем несколько пикси одним заклинанием! — взволнованно подхватил Гарри.</p><p>— Нет, ловля пикси бесполезное занятие, оно нам ничем не поможет.</p><p>— Да не в буквальном смысле. Впрочем, не суть. А что насчёт Гермионы?</p><p>— Ее тоже возьмем, вместе с Джинни, но только после возвращения в Хогвартс.</p><p>— Почему только тогда?</p><p>— Ну ты сам подумай, сейчас Гермионе хватает времени только на уборку дома и подготовку к предстоящим школьным занятиям, если мы убедим ее заниматься с нами, то ей придется от чего-то отказаться, а отлынивать от уборки всем не получится. Либо мы, либо они. И не подумай конечно, что я сексист, но предпочту, чтобы убирались они.</p><p>— Умно. Подло, но умно.</p><p>— А ты что думал, я Уизли, — горделиво согласился Рон.</p><p>— И когда мы начнем?</p><p>— А вот сейчас и начнем, — как-то странно улыбнувшись, ответил Рон.</p><p>      Несколько минут спустя Гарри узнал значение этой улыбки. Все его тело нещадно болело, с лица литрами лил пот, а легкие были на грани отказа, а вот Рон, который сделал столько же упражнений, сколько и Поттер, сидел в медитативной позе и все так же улыбался.</p><p>      Гарри ещё никогда не хотел расцарапать улыбающуюся рожу друга так сильно, как сейчас. Но, к несчастью, он не мог поднять рук даже для того, чтобы почесать себе нос. Поэтому он просто записал этот инцидент в свой духовный блокнот и свято пообещал отомстить.</p><p>      А пока он просто поднялся на ватные ноги, кое-как добрался до своей кровати и, рухнув на неё, мгновенно заснул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>22. Мужское плечо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона стояла у стеллажа с книгами в библиотеке Блэков, и быстро пролистала огромный фолиант, пока наконец не наткнулась на интересующую ее информацию:</p><p>      «Эльфы — человекообразные магические существа рода карликовых. Внешне эльфы невысокого роста, уши большие и обвислые, напоминают крылья летучей мыши, не имеют волосяного покрова.<br/>Эльфы имеют возможность оперировать огромным количеством магической энергии, но восполнять эту энергию их тела не способны.<br/>Являются дружественной расой, обладающей огромными богатствами и активно торгующие с людьми»</p><p>      В обычное время, Гермиона прочитала бы фолиант полностью, тем более, что книга датировалась тринадцатым веком, и была одной из самых древних, которые ей доводилось держать в своих руках, но к сожалению сейчас времени было катастрофически мало. И хотя её сердце обливалось кровью, она поставила сборник на место, и уже собиралась вернуться к уборке, как в библиотеку вошёл Гарри. Выглядел он очень уставшим, и слегка больным.</p><p>      — Гермиона, мне нужна была твоя помощь, — сказал он, садясь на кресло.</p><p>      — В чем?</p><p>      — Мне нужна книга по Законам Магической Англии, где кратко и доходчиво объясняются права несовершеннолетних граждан.</p><p>      Сказать, что после этих слов она впала в «небольшой» шок, это сильно преуменьшить.</p><p>      — Ты что серьезно? — через какое время спросила она.</p><p>      — Ну да. Через несколько дней меня будут судить, ты что забыла?</p><p>      — Конечно нет, я просто думала, что ты предпочтешь ну… плыть по течению.</p><p>      — Для того, чтобы плыть по течению, нужно уметь плавать, иначе река попросту меня проглотит.</p><p>      Гермиона должна была признать, что эти слова были весьма мудры, и было весьма странно, что они вышли из уст Гарри. Не то чтобы она считала его глупым, просто раньше она не замечала за ним таких философских размышлений.</p><p>      — В любом случае, мне нужно сначала предупредить миссис Уизли. Я быстро.</p><p>      Она быстрым шагом побежала в столовую, ведь несмотря на то, что ей было немного стыдно, в глубине души сильно обрадовавшись, что сможет отдохнуть от уборки.</p><p>      В столовой собрались почти все временные жители дома Блэков, она подошла к миссис Уизли и объяснила ей ситуацию, и очень быстро получив её одобрение, зашагала обратно.</p><p>      В библиотеке Гарри уже был не один, а вместе с Роном, и они что-то увлечённо обсуждали. Но стоило ей оказаться в поле их зрения, как разговор прекратился.</p><p>      — И чего вы замолчали? — немного агрессивно спросила она.</p><p>      — Да так, ничего, — отмахнулся Рон.</p><p>      — Да неужели? А мне кажется, что-то да есть.</p><p>      — Не бери в голову.</p><p>      — А я хочу взять это в голову. Вы уже давно ведёте себя подозрительно, мальчики. И я настоятельно рекомендую вам, выложить все как есть, иначе последствия будут неприятными.</p><p>      Гермиона вызывающе уставилась на обоих друзей, все своим видом показывая, что с ней подобное не прокатит. Она также член этой группы и не позволит держать себя в неведении.</p><p>      — Ты так говоришь, будто мы за твоей спиной дела какие-то проворачиваем. Мы бы не стали ввязываться ни в какую авантюру без тебя.</p><p>      — Ну вот и замечательно, так о чем, вы говорили до того как я вошла?</p><p>      — Рон пытался убедить меня, что в суде мне нужно помалкивать или вообще прикинуться слабоумным.</p><p>      — Зачем? — с серьезным недоумением спросила Гермиона.</p><p>      — Мне действительно нужно объяснять? Или вы оба немного пошевелите шестерёнками? — снисходительно спросил Рон.</p><p>      В ответ она лишь закатила глаза и принялась размышлять.</p><p>      — Ты хочешь, чтобы Министерства недооценивало Гарри?</p><p>      — Не только Министерства, но и Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Сами подумай, он вернулся, но все это время не высовывается, никаких громких убийств, на поверхности все тихо. И только Министерство разбушевалось не на шутку. О чём это говорит?</p><p>      — Вообще без понятия, — моментально ответил Гарри.</p><p>      — А ты что скажешь, Гермиона? — выжидающе уставившись на подругу спросил Рон.</p><p>      — Разделяй и властвуй, — наконец через какое-то время ответила Гермиона, — Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, хочет, чтобы Гарри и Дамблдор не могли рассчитывать на Министерство, посеять внутренний раздор, для того, чтобы мы стали более уязвимы для внешней атаки.</p><p>      — Совершенно верно, но не только это. Министерство и Он пытаются настроить против Гарри весь магический мир.</p><p>      — Но зачем?</p><p>      — Гарри, помнишь как в начале первого курса к тебе относилась вся школа, кроме Снейпа?</p><p>      — Ну, все пялились, показывали пальцем и тому подобное, просили автограф, называли Избранным.</p><p>      — Точно, а теперь вспомню, как все стали к нам относиться когда Макгонагалл из-за нас списала огромное количество баллов с Гриффиндора.</p><p>      — Да уж, нас подвергли остракизму.</p><p>      — Слова-то какие серьезные, но в принципе все правильно. А сейчас представь, что произойдёт когда ты вернёшься в школу, ведь теперь все уверены, что ты либо сошёл с ума, либо так пытаешь привлечь к себе внимание.</p><p>      — Ещё даже непонятно вернусь ли я. Может меня исключат, и мне в лучшем случае навсегда придётся уйти в мир маглов.</p><p>      — Конечно вернёшься. Гарри, Дамблдор один из умнейших людей в Англии. Ни Фадж, ни кто-либо еще ему и в подметки не годятся, а ещё у него куча связей. А ты мой дорогой друг, символ победы над Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. А знаешь как относятся к символам в преддверии войны? Лучше, чем к коровам в Индии. Так что сиди на попе ровно, хлопай глазками и позволь брутальным дядькам делать своё дело.</p><p>      После того как Рон закончил свою речь, комната вновь погрузилась в тишину, и Гарри и Гермиона окунулись каждый в свои мысли.</p><p>      — Так что получается, эту толстенную книгу про Законы читать необязательно? — наконец спросил Гарри.</p><p>      — А как же умение плавать, и прочая философская требуха, которая из тебя валила несколько минут назад? — с недоумением спросила Гермиона.</p><p>      — Нет, книгу все-таки прочитать придётся. Надо знать законы, чтобы грамотно их нарушать, что в нашем с вами случаи весьма актуально, — сразу же убил мечтания друга Рон.</p><p>      — Так и быть, но сначала немного отдохну, все эта тема меня здорово утомила.</p><p>      Гарри забрал огромную книги и вышел из библиотеки, Рон же не сдвинулся с места и лишь уставился на Гермиону в немом вопросе. Но она не спешила отвечать, так как сама не знала ответа.</p><p>      — Что-то не так, Гермиона? — через некоторое время озвучил вопрос Рон.</p><p>      — Все в порядке.</p><p>      — Точно?</p><p>      — Точно.</p><p>      — Ты уверена?</p><p>      — Уверена.</p><p>      — А если хорошо подумать?</p><p>      — Да в порядке я! — наконец не выдержит вспылила Гермиона.</p><p>      На что Рон, просто улыбнулся, и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:</p><p>      — А мне кажется, тебя что-то беспокоит.</p><p>      — Просто глупости лезут в голову.</p><p>      — Расскажи, и мы вместе изгоним эти глупости из твоей головы. Если только это не про Виктора. Про него мне не рассказывай, я лучше позову Джинни.</p><p>      — Нет, это не про Виктора. На любовном фронте у меня пока спокойно.</p><p>      — А на каком фронте не спокойно?</p><p>      — На дружеском.</p><p>      — На дружеском? У тебя есть друзья кроме меня и Гарри?</p><p>      — Нет.</p><p>      — Тогда я ничего не понял. Может ты перестанешь играть в тупую интригу, и расскажешь все как есть.</p><p>      — Даже не знаю как сказать.</p><p>      — Да говори уже как есть.</p><p>      — Я бесполезная! — вскрикнула Гермиона, затем осознав, что сказала, зарыла голову в руки, и начала тихонько всхлипывать.</p><p>      — Что ты такое говоришь, — всерьёз оторопел Рон, а затем придя в себя сразу же обнял подругу за плечи, — как тебе в голову могла прийти такая глупая мысль, Гермиона?</p><p>      — За весь год, я не сделала ничего стоящего. И даже сейчас, когда война близка, все чем я занята, это уборка — сквозь рыдания продолжила Гермиона.</p><p>      — Дорогой моя подруга, во-первых: ты никому ничем не обязана, во-вторых: когда нужна помощь, ты всегда рядом, и это самое главное, в-третьих: у тебя возможно частичная амнезия, потому что я помню, как ты нашивала руны на одежду Гарри перед первым состязанием и как лечила нас после каждой нашей тренировочной дуэли. И в-четвёртых: вычищать этот дом, это не бесполезное занятие. Все члены ордена возвращаются сюда после тяжелых миссий, и чистота в штабе облегчит их психологическое состояние.</p><p>      — Но этого недостаточно.</p><p>      — Недостаточно для чего? Для кого?</p><p>      Услышав вопрос друга, Гермиона вновь погрузилась в свои мысли. Она не знала, как объяснить, что чувствует, видя, как он и Гарри прекрасно справляются и без неё.</p><p>      — Зачем я вообще нужна, если не буду мозгом команды? — наконец выдала она.</p><p>      — Для красоты.</p><p>      — Чего?</p><p>      — Ладно, ладно, — смеясь сказал Рон, протянув подругу в свои объятия, — ты просто задала глупый вопрос, и я ответил так же.</p><p>      — Не смейся надо мной, я же плачу, — возмущённо ответила Гермиона, слегка ударив его по спине.</p><p>      — Кто бы мог подумать, что в такой умной голове как твоя, будут такие мысли. Слушай сюда очень внимательно. Я, ты и Гарри, это идеально сложенный пазл. Если убрать один из элементов, то оставшиеся будут неполноценными. Твоя роль в нашей компании не устанавливается какой-то определённой функцией, Гермиона. Мы трое дополняем друг друга, поддерживаем в трудную минуту, и указываем правильный путь если один из нас заблудился. Это то, кем мы являемся, здесь и сейчас. Поняла?</p><p>      — Аха, — невнятно буркнула Гермиона ему в плече, но все равно продолжила мочить его рубашку.</p><p>      — Точно?</p><p>      — Точно.</p><p>      — Уверена?</p><p>      — РОН!!!</p><p>      — Все, все, просто хотел убедиться. Не злись.</p><p>      Они сидели так некоторое время, пока Гермиона окончательно не пришла в себя, а затем она отодвинулась от Рона, и начала тереть заплаканные глаза.</p><p>      — Гермиона, тебе лучше пойди в уборную, я скажу маме, чтобы она тебе пока не звала.</p><p>      — Ты прав, спасибо.</p><p>      Рон вышел из библиотеки, а она продолжала сидеть, вновь и вновь прокручивать сегодняшний разговор. Сейчас как никогда сильно она осознавала, как сильно мальчики повзрослели за последний год. Пока сама она осталась такой же. И это серьезно глодало её.</p><p>      Хотя нужно было признать, что до этого момента, она так об этом не задумывалась. Эти мысли всегда были на задворках сознания, и только сейчас приняли ясное очертание. И это можно было воспринимать как первый шаг.</p><p>      Наконец собравшись с мыслями, и настроившись на позитивный лад, Гермиона направилась в ванную.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Что думаете?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>23. Новая встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рон вновь сидел на своём излюбленном месте, напротив картины миссис Блэк. На сегодня это было единственный уголок спокойствия в доме.</p><p>      В знаменательный день слушания, в особняке собрались, все кому не безразлична судьба Гарри, или как минимум судьба Мальчика-Который-Выжил.</p><p>      А Рон в свою очередь отсиживался в безопасном месте, размышляя о дальнейших событиях и строя предварительные планы. Столько всего нужно было сделать, проследить, и все это легло на его хрупкие юношеские плечи.</p><p>      Главной проблемой на данный момент были деньги. Комната требований больше не могла соответствовать его потребностям. В предстоящей войне было необходимо иметь бездонные карманы. К счастью у него имелось несколько идей, однако необходимо провести несколько экспериментов, подумать над концепцией, а затем продать конечный продукт, кому-то с большим количеством денег.</p><p>      Следом шла проблема с ментальными способностями, которые у него якобы пробудить летом. Он был вынужден устроить из этого такое большое шоу, что сейчас невозможно просто сбросить эту роль. Но нужно было продумать, как и, когда развивать своего персонажа, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у руководящих членов Ордена</p><p>      И конечно не менее важным было продумать, как избежать острых углов предстоящего будущего, активно не вмешиваясь. И это было очень сложно. Порой хотелось просто сказать: «Гарри, не ходи туда там опасно», или «папа сегодня ночью не ходи на патрулирование», но Рон себя отдёргивал, подозревая, что подобные действия, будут иметь плачевные последствия.</p><p>      — Хм, — послышался весьма вежливый, но настойчивый звук из картины напротив.</p><p>      — Слушаю вас, миссис Блэк, — ответил Рон, всем своим видом демонстрирую заинтересованность.</p><p>      — Я хочу заключить с вами сделку.</p><p>      — С чего вы взяли, что мне это может быть интересно?</p><p>      — С учетом того, что я вам помогла…</p><p>      — Помогли мне? — с искренним недоумением спросил Рон.</p><p>      — Да, помогла. Две недели назад, вы сидели на этом самом месте, и сказали, цитирую: «Спасибо, Миссис Блэк, вы мне очень помогли»</p><p>      Рон мгновенно вспомнил, об обсуждаемом инциденте, и с изумлением уставился на бесстыдную мертвую женщину.</p><p>      — Ну допустим. Вы же не ожидаете, что я реально помогу вам, просто из-за этих моих слов?</p><p>      — Конечно нет. Я готова заплатить соответствующую цену, за услугу которую попрошу.</p><p>      — И чего же вы хотите?</p><p>      — Спасите моего сына, — твёрдым голосом заявила собеседница.</p><p>      — Ничем не могу помочь.</p><p>      — При желании, вы можете это сделать. Его травмы не настолько велики.</p><p>      — Проблема не в травмах, а в последствиях, миссис Блэк.</p><p>      — Я отдам всё. Особняк, банковские счета, загородные дома, — наконец потеряв хладнокровие, принялась убеждать мать Сириуса.</p><p>      — И ничего из этого не имеет равной ценности, — остановил её горячие излияния Рон.</p><p>      Если наследство семьи Блэков перейдёт к нему, как он объяснить это миру? При живом-то Сириусе? Да он нуждался в деньгах, но их он мог заработать и сам.</p><p>      — Тогда, что вы хотите?! — наконец в отчаянии воскликнула она.</p><p>      — Мне ничего не нужно.</p><p>      — Прошу, — через несколько минут молчания наконец прошептала она.</p><p>      — Я подумаю, — тяжело вздохнув ответил Рон.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      В доме все бурлило. Маман орала, Гарри пытался быстро одеться, Джинни и Гермиона лихорадочно наводили финальный марафет, а Рон сидел в столовой, и под общую какофонию наслаждался вкусной яичницей с колбасками и свежеиспечённым хлебом.</p><p>      Когда, все подготовились к выходу, времени действительно оставалось катастрофически мало, и члены Ордена решили не дожидаться опаздывающего аврора, и разделившись на группы поехали на вокзал.</p><p>      Они доехали до вокзала Кингс-Кросс за кратчайшие сроки, и максимально незаметно для магглов, прошли барьер и без помех попадали на платформу номер девять и три четверти, около которой стоял, извергая черный дым и пыхтя паром, «Хогвартс-экспресс». Перрон был полон школьников и провожающих.</p><p>      Выслушав наставление от матери, Рон поцеловал ее в щёчку, обнял отца, и первым зашёл на поезд, следом шли Джинни и Гермиона. А вот Гарри не повезло, ему нравоучение читал каждый сопровождавший их взрослый. Другу только и оставалось, что стоять и кивать в нужном месте. Но наконец, прозвучал спасительный свист, и Гарри быстро попрощавшись поднялся на поезд.</p><p>      — Ну наконец-то, — с облегчением сказал Гарри, когда поезд тронулся.</p><p>      — И не говори, — согласился Рон.</p><p>      Поезд набрал скорость, за окном мелькали дома, и стоявшие у окна покачивались.</p><p>      — Пошли найдем купе? — предложил Гарри.</p><p>      — Ты иди первым, а мы сначала заскочим в вагон старост, отметимся так сказать.</p><p>      — Ладно, увидимся.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Драко Малфой шел в купе старост, всем своим видом излучая аристократическую уверенность, и лидерский настрой. Рядом с ним шла староста от его факультета Панси Паркинсон, и своими хвалебными речами, ещё больше подпитывала его эго.</p><p>      Но стоило ему зайти в очередной вагон, как в дверях с противоположной стороны показалась сначала Грейнджер, а затем и ненавистный Уизли. Это заставило его мгновенно напрячься, но он не сбавил шагу пока не оказался в непосредственной близости к парочке Гриффендорцев.</p><p>      Он проигнорировал грязнокровку, и направил свой взгляд на рыжего ублюдка, и обнаружил, что блестящие голубые глаза также сосредоточены на нем.</p><p>      Драко ненавидел, что для их ментального противостояния ему приходится поднимать подбородок. Он не был низкорослым, но Уизли все равно нависал над ним.</p><p>      В то время как большинство мальчиков, включая самого Драко только начали расти, и выглядели непропорциональными, Уизли же миновал этот неловкий период, и уже выглядел как модель из журнала «Спелла». Что только усиливала ненависть Драко.</p><p>      — Кто в здравом уме, мог сделать тебя старостой, Уизли? — насмешливо сказал он, заметив значок.</p><p>      — Это я попросил директора Дамблдора. Все для наших совместных ночных патрулирований.</p><p>      — Я лучше буду патрулировать с дементорами, чем с тобой, Уизли.</p><p>      — Многое теряешь. Целуюсь я лучше, чем дементоры. Готов немедля это доказать, — кокетливо проговорил Уизли.</p><p>      Драко лихорадочно пытался придумать ответ. Три пары глаз уставились на него в ожидании, но в голову ничего не шло.</p><p>      — Поверю тебе на слова, Уизли, — наконец сказал он, не найдя ответа достойнее.</p><p>      — Что ж жаль, многое теряешь, — ответил Уизли.</p><p>      И голос у рыжего ублюдка действительно был огорчённый. Было ощущение, что исход словесной перепалки его разочаровал.</p><p>      Драко также чувствовал уныние, из-за ещё одного проигрыша, и когда Уизли и Грейнджер устремились на другой конец вагона, ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:</p><p>      — Что ж, встретимся на патрулировании, и посмотрим на что ты способен, Уизли.</p><p>      В награду он получил, удивленный взгляд синих глаз. На Панси и Грейнджер он предпочёл в этот момент не смотреть.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Это было что-то, — улыбаясь проговорила Гермиона, когда они возвращались из вагона старост.</p><p>      — Ты о чем?</p><p>      — Ну, ты и Малфой.</p><p>      — И?</p><p>      — Честно, Рон, стоит мне только подивиться какой ты стал взрослый и серьезный, как появляется Малфой, и ты вновь превращаешься в ребёнка с искорками в глазах.</p><p>      — Мне просто нравиться его бесить. Его бледное лицо, так забавно краснеет, а серые глаза начинают отливаться зелёным, — смеясь сказал Рон, вновь вспоминая яркую внешность слизеринца.</p><p>      — Не замечала. Мне кажется в ваших перепалках, он остаётся эталоном спокойствия, — пожав плечами сказала Гермиона.</p><p>      Рон не стал её разубеждать, но удивился невнимательности подруг.<br/>У Малфоя как бы он не старался это скрыть, все написано на лице.</p><p>      — В любом случаи, давай побыстрее вернёмся к Гарри.</p><p>      Рон с радостью согласился на это предложение. Отметившись у старост школы, они вернулись в вагон, в котором оставили друга и младшую сестру.</p><p>      Проверив несколько купе, они наконец наткнулись, на Гарри, Джинни, Невилла и Луну. Последнюю Рон был весьма рад видеть. Хотя за прошлый год, он и видел её в замке несколько раз, но никогда не подходил, чтобы познакомиться, решив не менять хронологию их знакомства.</p><p>      — А мы вернулись, — заявил Рон, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри, и забирая протянутую шоколадную лягушку.</p><p>      — Ты Рон Уизли, — отозвалась Луна, приковав этим к себе все взгляды.</p><p>      — Верно, а ты Луна Лавгуд, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Рон, — как поживает твой отец?</p><p>      — Хорошо, — ответила Луна, — ты его знаешь?</p><p>      — Лично не знаком, но я читаю «Придиру».</p><p>      — Правда? И что думаешь?</p><p>      — Думаю, что теория о том, что Сириус Блэк, на самом деле Коротышка Бордман, имеет право на существование, — ответил Рон, чем заработал недоумевающие взгляды своих друзей и сестры.</p><p>      — О, я передам папе, ему будет приятно, — сказала Луна и вновь сосредоточилась на журнале.</p><p>      — Ты, что реально читаешь эту макулатуру? — сильно понизив голос спросила Гермиона.</p><p>      — Конечно, очень интересная газета, — сделав максимально серьезное лицо ответил Рон, чем вновь вогнал подругу в ступор.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Дорогие первокурсники, прошу за мной, — авторитарно заявил Рон, как только трапеза закончилась.</p><p>      За вечер, он уже успел послушать шляпу, Дамблдора и Амбридж. И признаться честно, последнюю он предпочёл бы не видеть ещё лет сто. Или ещё больше.</p><p>      Это женщина обладала поразительной способностью отталкивать людей, и он даже ловил себя на мысли, что ненавидит ее больше чем Волан-де-Морта.</p><p>      Кучка новичков робко двинулась по проходу между столами Гриффиндора и Пуффендуя. Каждый мешкал как только, мог, чтобы не идти первым. Он улыбнулся им. Они же в свою очередь с ужасом уставились на Гарри. На что друг отреагировал, не очень позитивно.</p><p>      — Не отвлекаемся, иначе завтра не сможете найти дорогу до Большого зала.</p><p>      Рон и Гермиона довели новичков до гостиницы Гриффиндора, и объяснив им правила и распорядок, отпустили по комнатам.</p><p>      Когда он зашёл в собственную комнату, между Симусом и Гарри уже разгорелся спор.</p><p>      — Что у вас тут происходит?</p><p>      — Мама Симуса не хотела пускать его в Хогвартс из-за того, что верит каждому слову «Ежедневного пророка»</p><p>      — Оу, понятнинько, — проговорил Рон.</p><p>      — Ты же не веришь, в весь этот бред, Рон? — спросил Симус</p><p>      — Я пролежал больше недели в Больничном крыле, с выжженными глазами, Симус. Как ты думаешь, почему?</p><p>      — И почему?</p><p>      — Потому что, в то время когда моё тело находилась на трибунах, мой разум был с Гарри. И я его видел. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся.</p><p>      — Нет, не может быть, — проговорил весь побледневший Симус.</p><p>      — Да, Симус, — с небольшим триумфом в голосе заявил Гарри, — он вернулся. И хотя твоей матери простительно верить пророку, но ты делишь со мной спальню уже четыре года. Мог бы хотя бы немного понять, что я за человек.</p><p>      — Но Дамблдора выперли из Визенгамота и из Международной конфедерации магов, из-за того что у него не все дома.</p><p>      — Моя бабушка говорит, что это все чушь! — крикнул Невилл. — Она говорит, это с «Пророком» неладно, а не с Дамблдором. Она даже подписку аннулировала. Мы верим Гарри, — бесхитростно сказал Невилл. Он забрался в кровать и натянул одеяло до подбородка, сонно глядя на Симуса. — Бабушка всегда говорила, что Сами-Знаете-Кто когда-нибудь вернется. Она сказала: если Дамблдор говорит, что он здесь, значит, он здесь.</p><p>      Рон заметил, как Гарри расслабился после слов Невилла. А Симус забрался на свою кровать, в глубокой задумчивости.</p><p>      — Что ж раз уж мы с вами разобрались, давайте спать. Завтра великий день. Первое занятие с профессором Амбридж. И чувствую нам понадобиться все наше терпение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Первая неделя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рон бесцеремонно отодвинул балдахин, и лучи солнца ударили Гарри прямо в глаза. Он перевернулся, чтобы избежать их, но это не очень помогло. Чувствуя поднимающееся внутри раздражение, Гарри яростно уставился на друга, но в ответ получил лишь невинную улыбку.</p><p>Беспомощно вздохнув, ему пришлось встать и приступить к утренней тренировке. Он уже с нетерпением ждал, когда к ним присоединятся девчонки, чтобы он тоже мог улыбаться так же, как и Рон. Даже начал репетировать: пока что получалось не очень, но он был полон стремлений.</p><p>Когда Гарри закончил все упражнения и принял душ, друзья уже ушли выполнять обязанности старост. Однако в гостиной все ещё оставались студенты, начавшие перешёптываться, стоило только ему появиться.</p><p>Гарри на это лишь закатил глаза. Большинство присутствующих смотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего – скорее всего ожидая, когда он начнёт кидаться на людей или бить себя кулаками по груди. В какой-то момент Поттеру даже захотелось сделать что-то сумасшедшее, дабы напугать присутствующих, но он отказался от этой мысли.</p><p>Мнение этих людей было не настолько важно, и Гарри упивался мыслью о том, что очень скоро Волан-де-Морт объявится, и тогда уже смеяться будет именно он.</p><p>Войдя вслед за кучкой когтевранцев в Большой зал, тот инстинктивно посмотрел на преподавательский стол. Профессор Граббли-Дерг была тут как тут, беседовала о чем-то с профессором Синистрой, учительницей астрономии. Хагрида, как и вчера, за преподавательским столом не было.</p><p>— У нас сегодня чумной день. История магии, сдвоенное зельеварение, прорицания и сдвоенная защита от Темных искусств… Бинс, Снейп, Трелони и эта Амбридж... Короче, будет весело, — сказал Рон, как только Гарри присел за стол.</p><p>— А день так хорошо начинался...</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Рон понимающе улыбнулся, и вновь принялся за еду. В это время к Гарри подошла высокая чернокожая девушка с длинными косичками.</p><p>— Привет, Анджелина.</p><p>— Привет, — бодро бросила она. — Как лето? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, — Слушай, я теперь капитан команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу!</p><p>— Отличная новость, — улыбнулся ей Гарри.</p><p>— Нам нужен другой вратарь вместо Оливера и загонщики вместо Фреда и Джорджа. Отборочные испытания в пятницу в пять часов, и я хочу, чтобы собралась вся команда – надо посмотреть, как впишутся новички.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. Анджелина улыбнулась ему и отошла.</p><p>— Гарри, может тебе не стоит в этом году играть в квиддич? Все-таки нужно готовиться к СОВ, — обеспокоено сказала Гермиона, оторвал взгляд от газеты.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы профессор Макгонагалл и Анджелина меня линчевали? — смеясь, спросил Гарри.</p><p>— Но эти экзамены очень важны, и давление, которое на нас будут оказывать преподаватели, просто колоссально.</p><p>— Ты же нам поможешь, правда, Гермиона? — льстиво улыбаясь, спросил Рон.</p><p>Подруга в ответ лишь закатила глаза и вновь принялась читать газету.</p><p>— Думаете, из-за экзаменов и правда будет трудный год?</p><p>— Это уж наверняка. От СОВ зависит, какую работу ты можешь получить. В этом году у нас будут еще консультации по выбору профессии, чтобы ты мог решить, какие предметы сдавать на последнем курсе.</p><p>— А вы уже решили, что хотите делать после Хогвартса? — спросил Гарри Рона и Гермиону чуть погодя, когда они вышли из Большого зала и направились в класс истории магии.</p><p>— Я все ещё думаю, — ответил Рон.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>История магии была, по общему мнению, самым скучным предметом из всех, что когда-либо преподавались в Хогвартсе, и виной тому, без сомнения, был профессор Бинс, их учитель-призрак, который своим глухим монотонным голосом убивал весь учебный настрой.</p><p>Сегодня они были вынуждены вытерпеть сорокапятиминутную лекцию о войнах с великанами. И на десятой минуте Гарри решил, что его клятва учиться в этом году, быть может, требует корректировки. Он с надеждой взглянул на Рона, но друг сосредоточенно слушал лекцию, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, как вновь вернуть внимания к Бинсу.</p><p>— Все-таки, война с великанами очень интересная тема, — сказала Гермиона, когда профессор, закончив лекцию, уплывал сквозь классную доску, а они отправились в сторону подземелий.</p><p>— Могла бы быть, если бы ее читал кто-нибудь другой, — удрученно отозвался Гарри.</p><p>— Ты слишком привередлив, Гарри.</p><p>— Наш преподаватель не может расположить к своему предмету, а я ещё и привередлив?</p><p>— Гарри, он призрак! Ты ожидал, что он будет устраивать тематические вечера на своих занятиях?</p><p>— Как раз этого и можно было ожидать от призрака.</p><p>Спор продолжался всю дорогу в подземелье Снейпа. И все-таки, подумал он, когда они встали в очередь у двери класса, перебранка с Гермионой – это отличный способ отвлечься от чужих взглядов и шепотков.</p><p>Войдя в класс, он привычно сел рядом с Роном и принялся ждать своего личного Немезиду.</p><p>— Успокаиваемся, — холодно произнес Снейп, закрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>Этот призыв к порядку был излишним: едва дверь захлопнулась, как безмолвие и неподвижность воцарились сами собой. Одного присутствия Снейпа было, как правило, достаточно для поддержания тишины.</p><p>— Прежде, чем начать сегодняшний урок, — сказал Снейп, быстро подойдя к столу и оглядев класс, — я бы счел уместным напомнить, что в июне вы будете держать серьезный экзамен, который покажет, насколько вы усвоили науку изготовления и использования волшебных зелий. Хотя изрядную часть из вас, несомненно, составляют кретины, я все же надеюсь, вы худо-бедно заработаете за СОВ хотя бы «удовлетворительно». Иначе вам придется столкнуться с моим… неудовольствием.</p><p>Его взгляд в этот момент остановился на Невилле, который судорожно сглотнул.</p><p>— По окончании пятого курса многие из вас, разумеется, перестанут у меня учиться, — продолжал Снейп. — По программе, нацеленной на подготовку к выпускным экзаменам, в моем классе зельеварения будут заниматься только лучшие из лучших, остальным же придется со мной распрощаться.</p><p>Он посмотрел на Гарри, и рот его скривился. Парень, глядя ему в глаза, испытывал мрачное удовлетворение от мысли о том, что он собирается подтянуть свои оценки и ходить на зельеварение до конца седьмого курса.</p><p>— Сегодня вы будете готовить Умиротворяющий бальзам. Инструкции на доске, ингредиенты в шкафу. Приступайте.</p><p>Гарри несколько раз сверился с инструкцией, и только затем начал готовить зелье. За десять минут до конца занятия от его котла начал подниматься лёгкий серебристый пар, но Гарри лишь опустил глаза, скрывая свой триумфальный взгляд от Снейпа, справедливо решив, что профессор быстро скинет его с небес на землю, если Гарри его хоть немного спровоцирует. В конце концов Снейп придрался к Невиллу, который довел свое зелье до консистенции свежего цементного раствора и вынужден был отскабливать от котла.</p><p>После окончания занятия, Гарри быстро собрал свои вещи и, послав сочувствующий взгляд Невиллу, вместе с друзьями двинулся прочь из подземелий.</p><p>Следующим был предмет профессора Трелони, и они с Роном пришли к общему мнению, что этот предмет им сто лет не сдался и на нем можно отдохнуть.</p><p>Это было отличное решение, потому что едва они вошли в класс защиты от Темных искусств, тут же увидели сидящую за учительским столом профессора Амбридж и обменялись между собой горькими взглядами. Не нужно быть гуру Прорицания, чтобы понять, что следующие сорок пять минут будут не из приятных.</p><p>В классе все старались вести себя тихо: профессор Амбридж была пока что величиной неизвестной, и никто не знал, насколько строгим ревнителем дисциплины она окажется.</p><p>— Здравствуйте! — сказала она, когда ученики расселись по местам. Несколько человек пробормотали в ответ:</p><p>— Здравствуйте.</p><p>— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — сказала профессор Амбридж. — Ну нет, друзья мои, это никуда не годится. Я бы просила вас отвечать так: «Здравствуйте, профессор Амбридж». Ещё раз, пожалуйста. Здравствуйте, учащиеся!</p><p>— Здравствуйте, профессор Амбридж! — проскандировал класс.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — сладким голосом пропела профессор Амбридж. — Ведь совсем нетрудно, правда? Волшебные палочки уберем, перья вынем.</p><p>Услышав это, многие обменялись угрюмыми взглядами. Гарри засунул свою в сумку и вынул перо, чернила и пергамент. Профессор Амбридж, наоборот, достала из сумки волшебную палочку и резко постучала ею по классной доске, где тут же возникли слова:</p><p>Защита от Темных искусств: Возвращение к основополагающим принципам</p><p>— Отмечу для начала, что до сих пор ваше обучение этому предмету было довольно-таки отрывочным и фрагментарным. Не правда ли? — сказала профессор Амбридж, повернувшись к классу лицом и аккуратно сложив руки на животе. — Постоянно менялись учителя, и не все они считали нужным следовать какой-либо одобренной Министерством программе. Результатом, к сожалению, явилось то, что вы находитесь гораздо ниже уровня, которого мы вправе ожидать от вас в год, предшествующий сдаче СОВ. Вам, однако, приятно будет узнать, что эти недостатки мы теперь исправим. В нынешнем учебном году вы будете изучать защитную магию по тщательно составленной, теоретически выверенной и одобренной Министерством программе. Запишите, пожалуйста, цели курса.</p><p>Она опять постучала по доске. Слова, что на ней были, исчезли, а<br/>взамен появились новые:</p><p>ЦЕЛИ КУРСА</p><p>1. Уяснение принципов, лежащих в основе защитной магии.<br/>2. Умение распознавать ситуации, в которых применение защитной магии допустимо и не противоречит закону.<br/>3. Включение защитной магии в общую систему представлений для практического использования. </p><p>Пару минут в классе раздавался только шорох перьев о пергамент. Когда все списали три поставленные профессором Амбридж цели курса, она спросила:</p><p>— У всех ли есть экземпляры «Теории защитной магии» Уилберта Слинкхарда? </p><p>По классу пробежало глухое недовольство и утвердительное бормотание.</p><p>— Мне кажется, надо попробовать еще разочек, — сказала профессор Амбридж. — Когда я задаю вопрос, ответ я хотела бы слышать в такой форме: «Да, профессор Амбридж» или «Нет, профессор Амбридж». Итак: у всех ли есть экземпляры «Теории защитной магии» Уилберта Слинкхарда?</p><p>— Да, профессор Амбридж, — хором ответили ученики.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказала профессор Амбридж. — Теперь попрошу вас открыть пятую страницу и прочесть первую главу – «Основы для начинающих». От разговоров можно воздержаться.</p><p>Профессор Амбридж отошла от доски и, сев за учительский стол, стала наблюдать за классом своими выпуклыми жабьими глазами. Гарри начал читать «Теорию защитной магии» с пятой страницы. Это было неимоверно скучно – нисколько не лучше, чем слушать профессора Бинса, но Гарри взял волю в кулак и продолжил чтение. Ему удалось прочитать лишь половину главы, а голова уже начинала сильно болеть. Поттер решил немного отвлечься и, переведя взгляд направо, немало удивился. Гермиона свой экземпляр «Теории защитной магии» даже не открыла. Подняв руку, она сверлила взглядом профессора Амбридж. Гарри легонько толкнул локтем Рона и, встретив вопросительный взгляд, указал на подругу. Она, в свою очередь, лишь продолжала пристально смотреть на профессора Амбридж, что столь же упорно игнорировала ученицу. Спустя еще несколько минут Гарри и Рон были уже не единственными, кто уставился на Гермиону. Глава, которую им велено было читать, оказалась такой нудной, что все больше и больше народу вместо того, чтобы продираться сквозь «Основы для начинающих», принималось наблюдать за молчаливыми стараниями Гермионы привлечь к себе внимание профессора. Когда уже больше половины класса смотрело не в книгу, а на Гермиону, профессор Амбридж решила, что не может больше делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.</p><p>— Вы хотите задать вопрос по поводу главы, милая моя? — спросила она Гермиону, как будто только что ее заметила.</p><p>— Вопрос, но не по поводу главы, — ответила Гермиона.</p><p>— Видите ли, сейчас мы читаем, — сказала профессор Амбридж, обнажив мелкие острые зубки. — Все прочие неясности мы можем разрешить с вами в конце урока.</p><p>— Мне неясны цели вашего курса, — сказала Гермиона. Профессор Амбридж вскинула брови.</p><p>— Ваше имя, будьте добры.</p><p>— Гермиона Грейнджер.</p><p>— Видите ли, мисс Грейнджер, цели курса, как мне кажется, должны быть совершенно понятны, если прочесть их внимательно, — нарочито ласковым голосом сказала профессор Амбридж.</p><p>— Мне они непонятны, — отрезала Гермиона. — Там ничего не говорится об использовании защитных заклинаний. Последовала короткая пауза, во время которой многие ученики, наморщив лбы, перечитывали три цели курса, все еще остававшиеся на доске.</p><p>— Об использовании защитных заклинаний? — повторила профессор Амбридж с малюсеньким смешком. — Что-то я не могу представить себе ситуацию в этом классе, мисс Грейнджер, когда вам понадобилось бы прибегнуть к защитному заклинанию. Или вы думаете, что во время урока на вас кто-то может напасть?</p><p>— Я уверен, что в классе под вашим чутким руководством нам ничего не угрожает, профессор Амбридж, но за пределами таится множество опасностей, — низким голосом вмешался Рон.</p><p>— На моих уроках желающие что-либо сказать поднимают руку, мистер…</p><p>— Уизли, — сказал Рон, поднимая руку в воздух.</p><p>— Мистер Уизли, и о каких же опасностях идёт речь?</p><p>Гарри в этот момент захотел напомнить розовой тетке, что Волан-де-Морт не дремлет, но друг предостерегающе сжал его руку.</p><p>— Самая большая опасность за пределами стен, это… — зловещим тоном начал он, нарочито растягивая интригу. Уголки губ Гарри невольно приподнялись: он достаточно знал своего лучшего друга, чтобы понять – тот сейчас отморозит по полной.</p><p>— Это? — спросила профессор Амбридж.</p><p>— Похотливый осьминог!</p><p>— Похотливый осьминог? — с искренним недоумением спросила Амбридж.</p><p>— Верно, и не только он. Русалки с ним в одной связке. Они следят за мной, поджидают удобного момента, чтобы захватить в свои извращённые щупальца, утянуть в морские глубины и совершить бесчинства.</p><p>К концу его монолога, половина класса тряслись от сдавленного смеха – Гарри и сам являлся одним из них – ну а другая половина была Слизеринцами.</p><p>— Тихо! — вернув самообладание воскликнула Амбридж, — мистер Уизли, вы вздумали шутить на моем занятии?</p><p>— Какие шутки, профессор Амбридж? Стоит мне выйти за пределы школы, как я чувствую на себе их жадный и хищный взгляд. Их конечно можно понять, я тот ещё экземпляр, но…</p><p>— Достаточно! — скомандовала Амбридж, — Ещё одно слово, мистер Уизли, и вы останетесь после уроков на целый месяц.</p><p>Рон сначала состроил обиженное лицо, но затем поднял руки в примирительном жесте и вновь обратил взгляд на книгу. Однако атмосфера занятия была нарушена, и до его конца так и не восстановилась.</p><p>Ужин в тот день доставил Гарри огромное удовольствие. Весть о случившемся на занятии по темным искусствам распространилась в мгновение ока. Пока он сидел за столом между Роном и Гермионой, до него то и дело доносились шепотки и хихиканье. И главное – все это не имело к нему никакого отношения.</p><p>— Рон, а правда, что тебя домогался осьминог? — громко спросила Анжелина, чем вызвала взрыв смеха за их и соседними столами.</p><p>— Вот вы смеётесь, а для меня это реальная проблема, — обиженно ответил Рон, — стоит мне подойти к озеру, как я чувствую поедающий взгляд на своём теле.</p><p>— В последнее время, на твоё тело хищно стали смотреть не только морские обитатели, — улыбаясь, сказала Джинни, и несколько девушек за их столом слегка покраснели.</p><p>Тема никак не утихала, однако сам Рон был абсолютно невозмутим и с аппетитом поедал огромную порцию мяса с овощами.</p><p>Вот что поражало Гарри больше всего. Если бы он ляпнул такой бред на занятии, то наверное спрятался бы на месяц от людских глаз, а Рон, став темой недели, лишь отшучивался. Это была уверенность, которую невозможно подделать. И Гарри все больше завидовал и жаждал этой самой уверенности.</p><p>Тем вечером в общей гостиной Гриффиндора было особенно шумно. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона сидели у окна и делали домашние задания. Причём мальчики не сидели в ожидании правильных ответов от Гермионы, а искали их сами.</p><p>Голова пухла от огромного количества знаний, но все равно Гарри чувствовал какой-то внутренний подъем. Занятый полезным делом, он меньше думал о Волан-де-Морте, Министерстве и о всей ситуации в целом. И ночью, полностью измотанный, он заснул с радостной мыслью о том, что завтра тренироваться не нужно.</p><p>****</p><p>Учебная неделя прошла в вечном напоминании о СОВ. Каждый преподаватель считал своим долгом перед началом занятия прочитать получасовую лекцию о важности этих экзаменов и увеличить накал стресса для студентов. Но вот пришла пятница, и все наконец смогли вдохнуть толику вольного воздуха.</p><p>На обед Рон явился с новой метлой, подаренной родителями в честь его назначения старостой, и проинформировал их о своём желании поучаствовать в кастинге на место вратаря.</p><p>По окончании трапезы Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Джинни направились на стадион. Там уже собралась почти вся сборная, а также несколько претендентов. Гарри очень надеялся, что место получит Рон, и тогда на тренировках по квиддичу именно он будет улыбаться другу бесячей улыбкой.</p><p>Сперва Анджелина решила проверить навыки полёта всех претендентов, что быстро превратилось в гонку между участниками.</p><p>Увидев, как Рон держится на метле, Гарри невольно восхитился. Уверенность, сопровождавшая его на земле, лишь усилилась в воздухе: он управлял метлой непринужденно, легко обгоняя своих соперников. И, конечно же, он не был бы Роном, если бы под конец не начал делать всякие кульбиты, чем заслужил громкие одобрительные свистки.</p><p>Сначала шёл отбор загонщиков, и хотя среди выбранных не наблюдалось столь блестящих игроков, как Фред и Джордж, было видно, что Анджелина более или менее довольна.</p><p>Затем наступило финальное задание по защите колец. Рон и с ним справился блестяще, поймав пять из пяти пенальти, тем самым беспрепятственно получив место вратаря.</p><p>Под конец Анджелина светилась от счастья даже больше, чем Рон, и на радостях назначила тренировку на завтра в два часа. На протесты она никак не отреагировала и, все также улыбаясь, ушла с поля в компании друзей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Ночные приключения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рон шёл ночью по коридорам Хогвартса, не используя никакой маскировки. Сегодня был его черёд дежурить, так что он решил совместить неприятное с полезным и наконец отдать магическую Герань профессору Снейпу в благодарность за зелья, вернувшие ему зрение.</p><p>Оказавшись у двери, ведущей в личные покои профессора, Рон постучал и стал ждать. За дверью послышались шаги, и через минуту она отоварилась, а перед ним предстал профессор Снейп.</p><p>Декан Слизерина, не мигая, смотрел на Рона холодными глазами; каждая черточка его лица выдавала неудовольствие.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп. Я хотел поблагодарить вас за те зелья, которые вы готовили для меня летом, — сказал Рон, протягивая Герань. Профессор ещё несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а затем забрал растение и, не сказав ни слова, захлопнул дверь перед его носом.</p><p>Рон не был расстроен подобным пренебрежением, он прекрасно знал, каким человеком был профессор.И тем более, его целью не было наладить с ним отношения. Пока что это было ни к чему.</p><p>С чувством выполненного долга он направился к выходу из подземелий, но стоило ему отойти достаточно далеко от комнаты профессора, как он уловил чье-то присутствие.</p><p>На самом деле, нарушитель никак не выдал себя, и, будь на месте Рона кто-нибудь другой, он мог бы остаться незамеченным. Но удача была сегодня не на его стороне.</p><p>Рон вплотную подошёл к углу, в котором прятался нарушитель, и остановился.</p><p>— Так-так-так, что тут у нас? — весьма довольным голосом спросил Рон.</p><p>Минуту ничего не происходило, но затем из угла вышел слизеринец, на вид одиннадцати или двенадцати лет. Вид у него был обречённый и немного обиженный.</p><p>— Итак, Джозеф Мур, — Рон прочитал имя на бирке и с предвкушением улыбнулся. — Что ты делаешь вечером в коридоре?</p><p>— Я забыл пароль, — правдоподобно ответил Джозеф.</p><p>— И ты решил спрятаться здесь вместо того, чтобы ждать у входа в общежитие?</p><p>— В то время это казалось разумным.</p><p>— Спешу тебя разочаровать. Теперь я вынужден тебя наказать или отдать Филчу. Ты лично встречался с нашим завхозом? Нет? Уверяю, ты будешь в восторге.</p><p>— А мы можем решить этот вопрос без него? — с надеждой спросил слизеринец.</p><p>— Как ты себе это представляешь?</p><p>— Ну, я мог бы… Не знаю… Заплатить, например.</p><p>— И что тебя заставило думать, что это сработает? — прищурив взгляд, спросил Рон</p><p>— Ты ведь Уизли, — уже не слишком уверенно сказал Джозеф.</p><p>— Ииии?</p><p>Далее младшекурсник благоразумно решил промолчать и просто с надеждой уставился на Рона.</p><p>— Что ж, тебе повезло, что ты встретил меня на своём пути, Джозеф Мур. Я доведу тебя до твоего общежития и даже помогу открыть дверь.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>— Конечно, но я должен тебя наказать – правила есть правила. Слышал когда-нибудь про гусиные шаги? Нет? Сначала нужно сесть на корточки. Садись, садись, а затем положи руки за голову, просто передвигай ногами.</p><p>Рон шёл рядом и подбадривал бедного студента, который уже успел пожалеть не только о том, что вылез ночью из общежития, но и вообще, что поступил в эту школу.</p><p> Оказавшись у, казалось бы, тупиковой стены, Рон выжидающе уставился на первокурсника.</p><p>— Я не знаю пароль, — на последнем издыхании напомнил Джозеф.</p><p>— Ах, конечно, в конце концов, поэтому ты здесь. Но я тоже не знаю пароль, так что испытаем твою удачу, — сказал Рон, и начал колотить по стене. В течение нескольких минут ничего не происходило, и слизеринец с сомнением таращился на Рона. Но тот, ничуть не сбавляя темп, продолжал стучать.</p><p>— Что ж, похоже, все-таки придётся отвести тебя к Филчу, — наконец сказал Рон, — ты можешь винить только себя или своих сокурсников.</p><p>— Но... — собирался отчаянно спорить Джозеф, как внезапно стена, ведущая в общежитие, отошла, и в проеме показался Драко Малфой. В данной ситуации для первокурсника он стал настоящим спасителем.</p><p>— Ну и чего ты встал? — первым нарушил молчание Рон, — Иди уже в свою комнату.</p><p>Джозеф благоразумно решил последовать этому совету и, благодарно кивнув Малфою, быстро проскочил мимо него.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Стоило только первокурснику, чьё имя Малфой не запомнил, оставить его наедине с рыжим ублюдком, как на подземелье опустилась гнетущая тишина.</p><p>Драко не собирался первым нарушать молчание и ставить себя в невыгодное положение. Уизли, похоже, тоже принял для себя подобное решение.</p><p>Понимая, что не может стоять здесь вечно, Драко уже собирался вернуться в гостиную и эффектно захлопнуть за собой каменную стену, но Уизли, казалось, предвидев подобное поведение, начал методично приближаться.</p><p>За короткий промежуток времени, расстояние между ними неприлично сократилось, и на лицо Уизли вернулась самоуверенная ухмылка.</p><p>— Ты так хотел проверить мои навыки, что послал этого бедного студента заманить меня сюда?</p><p>Драко понадобилось все самообладание, чтобы не отпрянуть и не огрызнуться на явный бред, вылетающий из уст рыжего ублюдка.</p><p>— Хватит устраивать клоунаду, Уизли. Здесь нет зрителей, которые это оценят.</p><p>— Для того, что я хочу сделать, зрители не нужны, — все также улыбаясь, проговорил Уизли.</p><p>— Да? И что же ты хочешь сделать, Уизли? — неожиданно даже для себя сказал Драко и приблизил своё лицо навстречу.</p><p>След удивления мелькнул в глазах Уизли, и Драко удостоверился в своей теории. Рыжему ублюдку просто нравилось играть с ним. И, похоже, он был уверен, что Малфой не сможет ответить.</p><p>Осознав, что Уизли – просто Лев без клыков, Малфой злорадно усмехнулся и решил наконец-то перенять инициативу в свои руки.</p><p>— Чего же ты застыл? Давай, покажи, на что способен.</p><p>— Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать тебе, — сказал Уизли и, обхватив пальцами галстук Драко, потянул его вперёд, пока их губы не встретились.</p><p>Давление длилось лишь три секунды, но это время в голове Драко сменилось тысячу мыслей, и самой яркой была: «Что, блять, происходит?!»</p><p>Когда Уизли отпустил его и отступил на один шаг, глаза Малфоя были все ещё широко открыты, и в них застыл шок и немой ужас.</p><p>Как только Драко немного пришёл в себя, он схватил гриффиндорца за галстук и застыл на месте, не понимая, что собирается делать дальше.</p><p>— Хочешь продолжения? — самодовольно спросил Уизли.</p><p>Малфой собирался яростно отрицать или – что ещё лучше – напасть, но не успел, потому что Уизли взял его за подбородок, повернул голову и вновь поцеловал.</p><p>В этот раз мозг Драко среагировал быстрее, и он, прервав поцелуй, с силой толкнул Уизли в грудь. На это рыжий ублюдок лишь облизнул губы и невинно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я вызываю тебя на дуэль, Уизли, — потеряв все остатки хладнокровия, прошипел Драко, — здесь и сейчас.</p><p>— А как же секунданты?</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я отнесу твоё полумертвое тело до Больничного крыла.</p><p>В ответ Уизли лишь насмешливо улыбнулся и, отойдя на достаточное количество шагов, поклонился. Драко, несмотря на бушующую внутри него ярость, взял себя в руки и повторил жест. Резко, не давая противнику времени среагировать, он вскинул палочку и воскликнул:</p><p>— Эверте Статум!</p><p>Уизли в ответ непринужденно поднял палочку и наколдовал Защитные чары. Но у Драко не было времени расстраиваться, и он вновь пошёл в наступление.</p><p>— Локомотр Мартис! Локомотр Виббли! Баубиллиус! Остолбеней!</p><p>Дуэль длилась уже значительное количество времени, в течение которого Драко беспрерывно выкрикивал все знакомые ему заклинания. Однако за весь этот период Уизли применил лишь защитные заклинания, и с его лица не сходило выражение снисходительности.</p><p>Бешенство застлало Драко глаза. Он хотел, чтобы ублюдок корчился у его ног, умолял о милосердии и никогда не смел смотреть на него таким взглядом.</p><p>— Круц…!</p><p>— Думаю, на этом достаточно. Отключись! — подняв палочку, спокойно произнёс заклинание Уизли. Разум Драко вмиг поглотила темнота.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Поймав заклинанием отключившегося Малфоя, Рон вошёл в общежитие Слизерина. На секунду ему пришла в голову мысль оставить его в гостиной, но остатки совести взяли над ним вверх, и Рон отправился искать спальню Малфоя. К счастью, все двери общежития были подписаны, и Рону не пришлось заглядывать в каждую комнату. Убедившись, что соседи Малфоя спят, и докинув заклинание, чтобы они точно не проснулись, он положил слизеринца на кровать, и его мысли вернулись к поцелуям.</p><p>Ну, если смотреть на это с практической точки зрения, то эти соприкосновения губ трудно было назвать поцелуем, но с тех пор, как он вернулся из мертвых, это было редким проявлением импульсивности. И именно оно интриговало больше всего. Его желание пробудить в Малфое кипящие чувство затронуло и его.</p><p>Он не удивился вызову на дуэль, скорее даже ожидал этого. И должен был признать, что уровень боевых возможностей слизеринца на высоком уровне, но все равно этого было недостаточно.</p><p>Даже с учётом дефекта его магических каналов Рон мог поддерживать бомбардировку заклятиями не менее сорока минут. И хотя он не вырубил Малфоя сразу, позволяя немного сбросить гнев, его альтруизм не был оценён по достоинству. Малфой с каждой секундой лишь распылялся ещё сильнее, и в итоге произошло то, что произошло.</p><p>Рон даже не понял, как ему относиться ко всему этому, и вообще стоит ли тратить время на то, чтобы разобраться в этом. Если честно, ему совсем не хотелось. У него и так было много проблем и незавершённых экспериментов. Рон дразнил Малфоя, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться и ощутить беззаботную радость, поэтому что-то усложнять ему было ни к чему.</p><p>Окинув слизеринца последним взглядом, Рон незаметно вышел из общежития и продолжил своё патрулирование.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>